The Freedom Fighters
by ShaliaDarkness
Summary: AU: Set in the medieval era, follow our characters Harry, Ron and Hermione as they travel far and wide on a mission to find the cure to the tyrannous rule of the evil King Riddle and remold the kingdom of Hogwarts.
1. Good King Albus

**Well, what can I say?**

**When it comes to fanfictions, I am not one known to update – let alone continue the story. But this story, I think, I definitely want to/will try to, and I know you've heard this more than ever but it is possible. **

**This is hugely inspired by Zille's story entitled Harry of Hog and the Saga of Hogswarth. This story is not a replica of hers but besides the fact that there is magic included, the time period and the idea of having the HP characters in medieval times – that's all credited to her. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything – HP is written by and will always belong to JK Rowling. But I could own Ron. **

**Here comes the story. Please R&R – I'm really trying here guys!**

In a world of magic and fairies, goblins and gargoyles, giants and centaurs – humans existed to keep the kingdom in order. This is not a tale of a how one hero came to save the kingdom from tyrannous rule, but rather a story about three heroes.

The kingdom of Hogwarts was rather protected, as you may say. The castle of royals had moats of all sorts, the gate was sealed with a magical charm that only the gatekeeper Hagrid could let people through. The only threat, however, was the kingdom's own king, which the story will shift to now.

During his youth, young Tom Riddle would be left at the gates of Hogwarts by unknown parents. The gentle giant Hagrid could not bare to leave the child, and so he took him to good King Albus, who ruled the kingdom of Hogwarts. And so it was; Albus raised Tom as his son, trained him in the magnificent art of magic and swordsmanship, with archery and potions to go with it. And so young Tom grew up to be a smart boy, high above his standards. Little did Albus know that Tom would soon use this to turn against his foster father.

By the time of Albus's early 100s, he realized that he would soon leave the earth; and Hogwarts as well. And so, on his deathbed, he called around his most trusted advisors, those including the gallant Marauders James, Remus, Sirius and the somewhat outcast Peter. Not much is known of what Albus said, for it was not written: but he would go on to say that because he has no biological heir, someone would have to take his place. Yet it was a surprise to the Marauders that he did not once mention Tom. When the four Marauders announced Albus's death to the kingdom, no one could bare it, let alone think of somebody to replace Albus's position as king.

And so began the kingdom election. This shocked poor Tom Riddle, who thought that after all he and Albus had gone together he would be the only heir. Tom ran away from the castle and wouldn't be seen for the election. On an almost unanimous vote, it was soon James who would be King of Hogwarts. And so James rejoiced, and returned home to his beautiful wife, Lady Lily, and their year old son Harry, happily announcing that they would soon move in to the beautiful Hogwarts castle.

But Tom would not be crushed. Something snapped inside of him that day – something that, as you will soon realize, could not be put back together. If he wasn't the heir to the throne, no one would be. He wanted revenge on the late Albus – and what better way than to take it out on the kingdom?

Tom would soon put his magic skills, as well as his sword skills, to ultimate use. Though there were no witnesses to this very night (none who lived, anyway), he would go on to the Potter estate, and with a terrifying pound – wake up James and Lily.

"What – Tom?" said James disbelievingly, propping his spectacles on. His dear wife, Lily was still asleep next to him, so he said it carefully as to not awake her. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking back what is rightfully mine," said Tom. "I think you and I both know, James, that it was me who resided with Albus in the castle, and therefore it is I who should be known as King of Hogwarts."

James looked taken aback. "Tom, listen to me, please. Albus –"

"Was an old, delirious fool, filled with useless tales of magic, nonsensical proverbs and a mind filled with hopes that didn't and will never exist," finished Tom.

James drew his sword. "Do not speak of Albus that way in front of me!" he roared, and he awoke his beautiful sleeping wife.

And so the fight began – the fight that would soon be known as the fight for the throne. And there was only one thing James could let leave his lips as he dueled magically with the man he never thought would be his enemy – "Lily! Take Harry! And run!" it was this, fortunately, that Tom would not hear.

James screamed in pain and gripped his stomach as he was blasted off to the edge of his room.

"Albus taught you magic, as I see," said Tom mercilessly, and he joined both his hands to perform the final blow – what was known as the Salazar touch – the touch said to be unbeatable, and when used, kill the victim instantly – with a light shade of green. And as he prepared to let go, he whispered, "but he didn't teach you everything."

A blood curdling scream told Lily that her husband had, in fact, perished. Harry in her arms, and tears in her eyes, she ran down the hallway, into the drawing room and locked the door behind her. She gripped Harry close to her chest and cried silently as she realized that James was gone. Her eyes scanned the room – and she saw it. "Harry, be safe – be strong," she whispered to him, and she carefully hid him inside a trunk. Just as if on cue, the door behind her blasted open, and Tom walked towards her; wearing the same expression he wore when he killed James.

"Please," Lily whispered.

But Tom said nothing – he brought his hands together again – and took away her life.

Tom would go on to be known as the Dark Lord. He would also go on rule the kingdom of Hogwarts. It was only the Marauders who knew that he wasn't the rightful king to the throne; that it was the only son of James and Lily; but it was their word against the kingdom's. Everybody, though confused, knew not that the mastermind behind the deaths of James and Lily was, in fact, the person they respected ever so dearly.

What became of Harry, you may ask? Well, dear Harry was found in the trunk, luckily, by the two remaining Marauders, Sirius and Remus (Peter, the cowardly old wart who crossed over to Tom's side), but Remus couldn't raise him; he had his own son to raise, Teddy, with his wife Nymphadora. And so it was confirmed, though secretly; Harry was to be taken into care by Sirius, the Marauder who was beforehand named Harry's godfather.

But there was something, besides little Harry that Tom did not kill that night – hope. Hope that one day, little Harry would manage to overcome the Dark Lord and his powerful Salazar touch – and take the rightful place as king of Hogwarts.

**So there you go for chapter 1 – I am already on the 2****nd**** and intend to post it tomorrow, but we'll see how it goes – I'm just bursting with ideas!**


	2. The Godric Touch

**And so begins chapter 2!**

**Well I just want to say that in case it wasn't clear in the first chapter, wands aren't really included in the story – like I said, it's based on the tales of Merlin and Arthur, so magic is conducted by hand movement. **

**If you have a WTF moment then I can assure you that at some point it will be explained…if not you can say in the review and I can try and make it clear next chapter.**

**Here goes! We're about to meet a 17-year-old Harry, Ron and Hermione and other memorable HP characters.**

"Harry Potter."

The voice echoed in his head repeatedly but he had no intention of opening his eyes.

"Harry Potter."

The voice, again…he just needed a little more rest…

"_Harry_!" a ruler was brought down to his head and he yelped in pain as Mistress McGonagall stared at him shrilly. The whole class, minus Ron, erupted in laughter as he rubbed the sore on his neck. "No surprise, this has been the third time you have fallen asleep in my class this week," she said.

"Sorry…mistress," Harry said, and to his ultimate luck, the school bell rang and the class simultaneously gathered their books, took their bags over their heads and prepared to leave.

"Don't forget," said Mistress McGonagall, "I want an essay on the proper uses to transfiguring objects into food – without using your hands – and read chapters 5 to 9 of your book!"

Harry and Ron prepared to leave, Mistress McGonagall turned to Harry. "Harry Potter, please stay behind awhile, I wish to speak with you."

Harry ruffled his hair as Ron whispered "good luck" in his ear and left to wait for him outside. "I'm sorry, Mistress, I'll try not to fall asleep again," Harry said to Mistress McGonagall, as he approached her desk slowly.

"That's quite alright Harry," she said, scribbling into a scrap piece of parchment. "But I do believe it's something other than just insomnia that has been keeping you tired daily. Your classmate, Neville Longbottom, had this problem as well, but I gave him a little advice." She handed Harry the parchment. "This is a list of potions that might help you to stop dreaming about the, erm – traumatic experiences you keep relieving. Please give it into consideration and see Master Snape for further information."

"I will, Mistress, thanks," said Harry, and he walked out of the classroom to be greeted by Ron.

"So?" said Ron, giving Harry his books. "What did she want?"

"She just wanted me to give this to Snape if I wanted any 'help'," said Harry. "But there's no way I'm seeing that old wart." He burned the parchment in his hand instantly and dropped the ashes.

Ronald Weasley, son of good old Arthur and Molly, had been his best friend since their first meet at the beginning of their very first term. Ron was not like any of the other boys at their school; he had a dry sense of humor and came from a family of seven children. He and Harry were on the school's Dueling Team, known to be some of the best in the school. But they weren't – as you might say – popular. But it was something Harry loved about his friend so dearly – the fact that he was carefree, and had, as his sister Ginny and her best friend, Hermione, would say, "an emotional range of a teaspoon."

"So are we going to Duel club, then?" Harry asked Ron.

"No, not today for me," he said. "Mum says I've got to pick Ginny up from school. Dad's busy."

Harry said nothing. Ginny had been the apple of his eye for quite some time now. Whether he would tell her or let her realize it he did not know, but one thing was certain; Ron would never find out.

Due to King Tom's beliefs, girls and boys were separated in schooling – the girls went to the school Lapifors, which specialized in the learning's of magic for household use and the art of royalty, while the boys were educated at Draconifors, which was much more darker, and in the magical arts of dueling and fight. It was this that Harry could not stand besides the fact that King Tom was in rule.

"I'll come with you," Harry finally said.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "But you hate going to Lapifors."

"I never said that," Harry retorted.

Ron raised his eyebrows again, and the continued to walk to the exit of Draconifors.

"Well, well, well, what have we have here?"

Ron and Harry both turned around and narrowed their eyes, equally wearing an expression of hate.

Draco Malfoy.

It was Draco who was the "top" of the school, and it was he who thought himself above everybody else. The shame was that everybody thought he was.

"Hello, Draco," Harry said. "Come back from lady's training? Or have you forgotten manners?"

"That may be," said Draco, and Harry saw a glint of red flash in his fingers, "but what have you and Ronald here been up to? Finally got the guts to tell Master Remus that you haven't a galleons to pay off for tuition yet?"

Harry flinched. It was insulting, even to him, to speak of the Weasley finances.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy!" Ron shouted, and Harry saw a glint of red flash between his fingers too –

"Ron, no!"

Before he knew it, Ron and Draco were dueling, Ron shooting red and gold spells at Draco, Draco shooting purple and yellow – the collision caused them both to hit opposite ends of the hallway and Harry took his chance – raising his hand, he moved it to create a boundary between Ron and Draco so they were unable to touch each other.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Master Remus, who had arrived, the scars on his face prominent. Ron got up, and so did Draco, unharmed; Ron, however, sported a gash on his face. "What is the meaning of this?" demanded Remus.

"Draco insulted his family, master," Harry said quietly.

"That is no reason to start resorting to violence!" said Remus. He turned to Ron. "Act your age, will you? And you," he said, turning to Draco, "act humane." As he walked away, Draco and Ron sent another death glare at each other, then parted away.

"The old prat," Ron muttered half an hour later as Harry ignored the stares of passing students. "Just you wait…"

"It's not something you should dwell upon, Ron," Harry sighed. "Draco's always been a prat."

"But today he's crossed the line!"

"Do you want to get kicked out of Draconifors?"

"No…"

"Well then do what Master Remus said – and act your age."

The two walked a bit more until they had reach the boundaries of the Lady's school Lapifors. As they walked inside, several girls giggled at them, and Harry made one quick check to make sure his tunic wasn't wrinkled.

"There you are!" said Ginny, her vivid red hair, almost identical to Ron's, and she walked up to them shrilly. As she caught sight of Harry, her face flushed a little bit and she did a little curtsy. "Hello, Harry."

"Ginny," Harry returned. "Hey Hermione."

Hermione had appeared beside Ginny, buried in her book until she caught Ron, and, an expression identical to Ginny's, she blushed furiously to the ends of her ears. "Hello, Harry. Hi, Ron."

"Hi Hermione," said Ron, smiling down at her.

Hermione lived near Sirius and Harry, and right across Ron and Ginny. Harry had met her through Ginny, as the two had become a duo upon meeting in Lapifors. Hermione was unlike other girls – she had wavy, slightly bushy brown hair, teeth bigger at the front, and a petite figure that was always defined by the dresses she wore – which were always crafted by her parents, the Grangers, who were shunned upon most Hogwarts citizens for their lack of magic.

"Hermione, will you come home with us?" Ginny said. "Ron's taking me home this time."

"Oh…I've got to study," she said, her cheeks reddening. "But…I guess I could."

"Wonderful!" said Ginny.

And so it was: the four friends traveled from Lapifors to the village of Muggle & Burrow, which was home to most of the Hogwarts peasants. As the friends continued to walk down the leafy path, the sun set and the sky turned a beautiful shade of auburn.

"So, what did you learn in Lapifors today?" Ron said, in an attempt to break the silence. Hermione was buried in her book, Harry was whistling a merry tune and Ginny was watching her feet as she skipped.

"Eh, not much," said Ginny.

"We did learn some useful things!" Hermione said hotly, closing her book. "Like the growing charm!"

"But I don't want to do any gardening when I'm out of Lapifors," Ginny retorted. "I want to something else…like become a warlock's apprentice of some sort."

"Well, as long as you're not putting yourself in danger," Ron said. "Me and Harry learn plenty at Draconifors."

"I want to go to Draconifors!" Ginny complained hotly. "It's got a bunch of stuff my taste, not cooking charms or lady skills like boring old Lapifors."

"What did you learn?" Hermione asked Harry, as if she didn't hear Ginny. "I heard they teach some…some things that Albus would've forbid had he been still alive."

"Well it was all taking notes today," Ron said casually. "Bit of boring stuff really…like the history of Giant Wars in Binn's class, but we did learn about some Godric Touch in Remus's –"

"The Gordic Touch?" said Hermione, looking at Ron. "_The _Godric Touch?"

"Well, yeah," said Harry.

"What's so special about it anyway?" said Ginny.

"The Godric Touch is the only known power to man that can overcome the Salazar Touch, which was invented by Salazar Slytherin 500 years ago," Hermione said, as if reciting a book. "It is also only known by three other warlocks and can be used against any kind of evil."

"And why is this important?" Ron said.

"Harry…" Hermione said. She was now whispering. "Haven't you ever…I mean…your parents…"

"What about them?" Harry said aggressively.

"They were killed by the Salazar touch," Hermione said. "By King Tom."

"Don't call him King Tom in front of me," Harry said. "He doesn't deserve _anything _like that in front of his name…he is a murderer, and an old fraud…"

Ever since James's and Lily's deaths, the fact that Harry had survived was unknown to King Tom. He did not even know that James and Lily had bared a son. It was meant to be kept secret by most, so it was dangerous to let anyone, except those closest, know that Harry was present at the night of the murders.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I did not mean to offend. But haven't you ever thought about using this? This – this Godric touch?"

"I've always thought about overturning Riddle, yes."

"Then we should! A quest to find the incantation of the Godric touch!" Ron said.

Hermione pulled his sleeve so that his ear was close to her mouth: "Not a word of this to Ginny; you'd know she'd want to come along."

"Shall we discuss this later?" Harry said, although he already felt a smile forming on his face as they entered the fates of Muggle & Burrow.

**We finally meet the three main heroes!**

**It was pretty fun to write this chapter.**

**Sorry that it was mostly dialogue, though; that is way I tried to write some action in there (the Draco/Ron fight).**

**In the next chapter, we will meet the Marauder Sirius 17 years after the James & Lily murders, and more about the Godric Touch and the powers it holds.**


	3. Truth

**And so begins chapter 3!**

**Well first off thank you all for you lovely review. To clear it up, magic is conducted by hand movement in this story. It seems more medieval to me then wands. So I hope you guys can adapt to that?**

**Thanks for the reviews…8+ isn't much but it's getting me through.**

**Please review this chapter! (:**

"I don't understand." Tom Riddle was pacing back and forth in his chamber room as his witch-servant, Lady Bellatrix Lestrange, and his advisor, Sir Lucius, stood by the doorway, watching him. "I simply cannot…I cannot even recollect the events!" in rage, he threw the feast table upwards so it collided on the floor, foods and drinks spilling anyway.

"We are sorry, your majesty," Lucius said curtly. "It was not known that –"

"That James and Lily bared an offspring?" He said, outraged. "A _son_?"

There was no reply.

"Do you know what this means? Any of you? I could be overturned! The right to the throne will be debated by the people! This – this son of theirs – will try and overcome me! Does the boy at least know his heritage?"

"We are not aware of that," said Lucius. "He has obviously been concealed from us for a long time by some of the people – God knows what they could be doing right now."

"If I didn't know any better I would say we torture a few, your majesty," said Bellatrix. "A bit of punishment for treason a bit of a fun for information."

"I admire your lust for power, Bellatrix," Tom hissed. "But we cannot do that so sudden – the boy will hear about it at some point and will be on the run – we cannot risk that. In the meantime, simply search for the boys name – then we will make him a public enemy – but do it all subtly. I cannot risk my position."

"Yes, my Lord."

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

"Hello, Harry," Sirius said as Harry appeared in the doorway, his bag in his hands. "How was school?"

"Same old, same old," Harry said wearily, searching the nearby closet for a fresh tunic.

"That's not what I want to hear," Sirius said a bit quietly. "Should I talk to Remus?"

"_No_." Remus was the school's headmaster and Sirius's closest friend. He could not risk that. "No, that won't be necessary."

"Well then tell me what is wrong, will you!" Sirius said. "You come home from school every day, and not a single time I hear something positive –"

"It just won't change!" Harry said. "Nothing will. The schooling system, the taxes…the king."

Sirius sighed. "Oh. That."

"And do not pretend as if I do not know about my past!" Harry said. "I know perfectly well what happened. My parents were murdered by this tyrannous monster who, by the way, is not yet aware of my existence!"

"You don't want that, do you?"

"Of course I do! Don't you see? If I could serve to him as threat, the whole kingdom would not be in debt anymore and…we could all be…I don't know –free."

"Harry, you know the Order and I are trying our very best for help!"

"Well you're not trying hard enough," Harry said icily, through narrowed eyes.

Sirius looked taken aback. Only now that Harry had spoken of what he truly wanted to do. It was big shock, yet he could not gather up words to say. "Get a fresh tunic. We're having dinner at the Weasley's."

Harry, who was already wearing new tunic, just grabbed his bag and left for the door. "I'm already on my way."

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

"I just don't think he understands," Harry was telling Ron half an hour later. They were in Ron's dingy attic bedroom. Hermione was on the bed Harry was, supporting him fullest while Ron was looking out the window. Ginny was downstairs, helping her mother cook for dinner while Ron's other siblings were in their separate rooms – except Bill and Charlie, who were still at work. "I mean I know he's trying and all, but he doesn't get that I want to be a part of what made Hogwarts like this."

"We completely understand, Harry. But don't you think –" she breathed a little, then said, "I mean, you just turned 17. Don't you think that the fact that he doesn't want you out of the house matches it all? You are still in school."

"So you agree with Sirius, do you?" Harry said hotly. "That I can't help?"

"We all want to help! Don't we, Ron? Ron?" Hermione turned around in annoyance. "Ronald, I am talking to you."

"He's here," was all Ron said, his eyes glued to the window. "He's here."

"Who is?" Hermione said curiously, bringing up her dress and walking over to stare outside the window.

Ron turned to Harry. "Hagrid!"

Harry looked outside the window and saw a large and cloaked figure making their way towards the Weasley's hut. Suddenly with a rush of excitement, he, Ron and Hermione rushed downstairs to great the gentle giant. "Hagrid!" Harry said, as Hagrid rushed over to Harry and hugged him every so tightly his feet left the ground.

Hagrid was a gently giant and the gatekeeper of Hogwarts. He had previously worked for Albus, but since his death was a "slave" of Tom and treated like one. He was also a part of the Order and reported what activity was going on in the outskirts of Hogwarts.

"Harry! Good to see yeh! And yeh too, Ron. Oh, and Hermione!" he said joyfully. "Hullo, Molly!"

"Why, hello, Hagrid!" Molly said as she cut up carrots. "It's a joy to see you as always. Sirius, Remus and a couple of others are coming over soon, so we can discuss it until then – Ron, Harry, will you hand out the plates? And Hermione, the goblets? Ginny, stay here and help me with the stew."

"No problem," Hermione said, as she headed for the goblets.

Harry and Ron lifted their hands simultaneously until Molly said, "_Without _magic, will you? You remember what happened last time."

Harry chuckled. Last time Ron had tried to conduct the plates and silverware to the table, they ended up chasing most of the guests outside.

"Hi, Molly," said Remus from the doorway; not soon after him, Sirius arrived, then Arthur, Ron and Ginny's father. After him came Bill and Percy, Ron's older brothers.

"Hello, Remus!" Molly said. "How was work?"

"The usual," he grunted, and set himself on one of the chairs. "Nymphadora's great, but she couldn't make it, she's with Teddy."

"Hello, Molly," Sirius said joyfully and he placed himself next to Remus. "Any news, Hagrid?"

"Oh, lots," Hagrid said, downing a goblet of rum. "Best save it for dinner."

"Which is about now," said Molly. "Fred! George!"

The two identical twins came descending down the staircase. "Hello, Harry," they said simultaneously. "Got yourself in trouble again at Draconifors, we hear," said Fred, while George continued, "but don't worry, that makes you officially part of the family."

"Everybody, grab a seat! While the stew's still hot!" Molly said, and Harry made his way through the twins to grab seat next to –

"Oh hi, Harry!" Ginny said, tucking a hair behind her ear. "Would you like to sit next to me?"

"Sure!" Harry said, a bit too loudly, and he pushed the chair aside and then sat on it, with Hermione on his right.

"They're probably going to bring up something we're not supposed to hear," Hermione whispered into his ear. "So just listen closely, alright?"

Harry spun around to look at her but she simply dabbed her chin with her napkin and raised her eyebrows as a sign that Molly was about to speak. "Well, it's been a long night, but Ginny and I managed to get that turkey around – enjoy."

"Harry, could you pass me the gravy?" Ginny said joyfully, pointing at the gravy boat.

"Sure," said Harry, though he didn't notice how much his arm was shaking when he handed it to her.

The dinner was decent and quiet until Arthur cleared his throat and said to Hagrid, "Hagrid, the news, if you please?"

"Oh, right," said Hagrid, putting his goblet of rum down. "There's been some news lately."

"What sort?" said Sirius, who was tearing apart a piece of turkey leg.

"Riddle's bin havin' them massacres again. On the outskirts o' town."

Hermione tapped her foot against and Harry's, and Harry eyed Ron to make sure he was listening.

"Them soldiers killed off an entire family – said they refused to say some whereabouts of some book."

"Book?" Remus said.

"Yeh know, the book of Godric – only it's so damn hard ter find." He pointed his turkey leg at Remus as he spoke.

"I know what they're searching for in the book," Sirius said, staring at his gobet. "Something dark. But something very powerful. Something Riddle wanted to get rid of for quite some time."

Everybody leaned in, Hermione gripping Harry's arm ever so tightly –

"The Godr –"

"No! That's quite enough!" said Molly, rushing up to Sirius and refilling his goblet. "There are children here, Sirius, in case you have forgotten! We don't want to pollute their minds!"

"_Pollute_?" said Sirius. "We are doing nothing more than educating! It's about time they've learnt about Hogwarts before they were born!"

"Some other time!" said Molly. "Everybody now – enjoy your dinner."

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

"What was that all about?" said Harry, as Ron and Hermione walked him back to his house with Sirius. "Your mum's lovely, Ron, but she's so naïve – we're not a bunch of infants."

"Even so," said Hermione. "I know exactly what Sirius was going to talk about. That Godric Touch." She stopped and Harry and Ron copied her. "We have to get to that book before Riddle does."

"What book?"

"The book of Godric!" she said hotly. "I've gotten some clues from the books I've read – it somewhere, outside of Hogwarst. We've got to get a hold of it so Harry can stop Riddle."

"But that's impossible!" Ron said. "We barely even know any place else but Muggle & Burrow, let alone the outside of Hogwarts."

"I've got maps, and I've got books, too," said Hermione. "We have to. And it's not a question."

"Let's talk about this more inside," Harry said seriously. They walked inside the hut as Sirius rested his coat on the nearest table.

"Do you mind helping me sort out the mail?" He said to the three of them. "You can use magic."

"Finally," Ron said.

They sat there, Ron and Harry rummaging through piles of mail and scraps, while Hermione sat by the dim light, reading her book.

"Does she always do that?" Sirius said questioningly.

"Get used to it," Ron said.

There was a sudden loud knock on the door. Sirius looked up curiously. "Who would that be?"

Another loud knock, this time loud enough to make Hermione jump and join Harry and Ron. "What is it?"

Sirius looked through a glass hole, and, in shock, backed away from the door and rushed to the trio. "Run. All of you. Go. Now. Leave!"

"What is it?" Hermione hissed, but at that point the door had broken open and two figures stepped inside.

"Hello, Sirius."

Hermione squeaked, terrified, and Harry grabbed her by the arm and Ron by the collar and shoved them in front of him as they made a run for the exit quietly.

"May I ask what you're doing here, Tom?"

"I believe I deserve a more prestigious title than that!" hissed the familiar controlling voice of Tom Riddle. By his side, Harry noticed, was tall and black-haired woman. "No more questions. I am looking for the only offspring of James and Lily."

"James and Lily – offspring?'

"You were their closest friend!"shrieked Riddle.

At that point, Harry was whispering, "Wait," to Hermione and Ron, and watched, in horror, through the keyhole of the second room they were in.

He saw his godfather kneeled in front of Tom Riddle and the deranged-looking woman. "You have obviously been of no use to me," said Tom slowly. He turned to the woman. "You know what to do."

The woman lifted her finger, put it to Sirius's forehead and cackled. At once Sirius screamed and yelled in pain; then, in a swift motion, he crumbled to dust, to a million pieces, on the floor, before Harry's eyes.

He did not know what emotion overcame to him. But he felt grief and rage; the man who had cared for him, taught him all he knew, gone. Just like that.

"Harry, we have to leave, _now_!" said Hermione. "…Harry?"

He turned to her. "He's gone."

At that moment, the door burst open and Riddle bulged in with the woman by his side. "A bunch of heroes are you?" he said, enraged. "Seize them!"

"Run!" Ron screamed, and the three of them made a run for it – Harry heard a scream and new Hermione had been hit – he lifted his hands and summoned the pots and pans to fall in a pile to buy them some time –

"Harry, over here!" Harry turned to see Ron, carrying an unconscious Hermione, motioning towards the backyard door.

"Get them!" he heard Riddle scream.

He, Ron, and the now unconscious Hermione rushed outside and Harry closed the door behind him, motioning for the lock to remain permanent.

He was running, his arms swinging rapidly by his side, Ron lagging behind him holding a motionless Hermione, as they ran for their lives, deeper and deeper into the forest….

**Cliffhanger! Well, sort of…hehe.**

**Remember to rate and review as always and stay tuned for chapter 4!**


	4. Beginning

**And here is chapter 4. Here, Harry has to cope with Sirius's untimely death and avoid whatever lies in the forest. **

**Also, pointed out by placebo13: Why does Hermione begin plotting with Harry and Ron if she is the best friend of Ginny? Well I never actually wrote it, but the trio plus Ginny in this story are all best friends – however, Ginny is the youngest. So they don't think it would be appropriate for her to accompany them – she's only 16, after all. I hope that clarifies it? Hermione, Ron and Harry are above their standards as magicians in this fic. **

**Oh and for the record; I didn't want to do the separation thing for schooling either, but I thought that since Tom Riddle is portrayed the way he is in this story, he would do something along the lines of that.**

**Also, you guys stated that I should get a Beta reader? Well I will try….but I'm trying my hardest in trying to make it seem like these are, indeed, medieval characters. **

**So I also want to do this thing every time I start a new chapter. It's going to be called "Current song" in which I state the current song I am listening to as I write this chapter (: **

**Current song: "Mind Heist" by Zachary Hemsey (Inception Trailer Music); which was really fun to write this fic too since there is plenty of action!**

They had reached a deep part of the forest, it seemed – Harry could not tell, he had never been to woodlands area. But all he knew was that he, Ron and Hermione were safe, away from King Tom. But something struck him. Sirius was dead. He had crumbled to dust right before Harry's eyes. Faded into nothingness, and Harry could not do anything to change that.

"Is Hermione awake?" he asked Ron thickly. Ron was still carrying Hermione, who's chest was moving up and down; a sign of life.

"No," said Ron. "Whatever that woman did to her, she did it well. But Harry, are you alright? You have not spoken since we escaped."

Harry could no longer hide his pain. "Sirius," he said thickly. "Sirius is dead."

"What – how?" Ron said disbelievingly. "I thought he –"

"Riddle killed him," Harry said. "He and that lady – that –"

"Lady Lestrange," Ron finished. "Dad's told me about her. She's Riddle's accomplice. She works for him, she kills people who know not of the information she and Riddle seek."

Harry shook his head. "Sirius … I could not do anything to stop it."

"You're right," Ron said. "So it is not your fault, and you are not one to blame."

"Riddle came looking for me!" he said hotly.

Ron looked taken aback, but said, "And did you know that?"

"I – no," he admitted.

Hermione shuffled in Ron's arms, and her eyelashes fluttered. She opened her eyes and looked at Ron curiously.

"Harry – she is awake!" Ron said triumphantly, and he laid Hermione on the forest floor.

"Ron? Harry?" she said feebly. "What … what happened?"

"We escaped," Harry said. "You, Ron and I – Riddle tried to kill us. We're in the woodlands now."

She smiled weakly. "At least we are safe. What happened to me?"

"Riddle's accomplice, Bellatrix, stunned you with some spell. How do you feel?"

"I will pull through," Hermione admitted. "I can't really feel my legs, but I think I will be alright. Is everyone else alright?"

At this Harry tried his hardest to hold back tears. "No…Sirius….Sirius is dead."

Her eyes widened and her smile vanished immediately. "What?"

"Sirius – Riddle ordered him dead, because he would not reveal anything about me," Harry said.

Hermione's widened eyes suddenly sparkled with threatening tears. "So…so what do we do now?"

"I say we continue until we can find civilization," Ron said. "We've got to stop Riddle, one way or another, before he stars killing everyone else."

Harry was determined to change the subject. He, out of the three of them, felt most shattered ever since Sirius's death not too long ago. "Can you walk, Hermione?"

"I – I think so, yes," she said, grabbing on to Ron for support.

"Do you know any nearby cities or towns?" Harry asked Hermione, trying to prevent his voice from coming off as shaky.

"No," she said. "I left all my books at home. But anywhere in the country out of Riddle's reach will tend to have some books regarding the Godric Touch – I'm certain of that."

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said, relieved. Hermione blushed furiously.

"We'll have to find some sort of transportation then. We can't walk the whole way," Harry said.

"We could perform a dissaparation, perhaps?" Ron suggested.

"We don't know anywhere to dissaparate to," Hermione pointed out. "Muggle & Burrow is all I've been to my entire life. But we cannot risk going back there."

"We'll have to walk," Harry said. "Until we can find a way to get there faster."

"Alright," Ron said. "But civilization can't be that far can it?"

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

"When…you said…we'll have to walk…" Ron said, or rather panted, "how…far…did you…mean?"

Harry glared daggers but instead turned to Hermione, panting slightly as well. They were still surrounded by trees, and Hermione lead the way, the most energized out of the pair of them even though she had been the only one stunned and was wearing a dress.. "Do you know where we are going?"

"Not quite," she said, picking up her dress as they crossed a log. "But we should be close…I can just feel it."

"Well I feel tired," Ron said. "And we are in the middle of the woodlands without any food or water."

"It's not like I can make it appear out of thin air," Hermione said. "That is impossible because of –"

"Nobody asked," Ron said defensively.

The pair continued to walk, Ron slightly lagging behind, Harry staring at his feet as they walked, and Hermione looking left to right in search of civilization. Harry could nearly swear that he saw the same tree; they were going in circles. Ron made no effort in navigation and Hermione's navigation skills were actually very poor.

"Come on, let's go," Hermione said, loosening her brown corset in the process.

"Hermione, I don't mean to offend, but we met up with this tree an hour ago," Ron panted, finally adding some help to the problem.

"Well, you try memorizing an entire country map!" she snapped. "I am trying my very best and all you have been doing is complaining of lack of food and water!"

"I am not suggesting you do memorize one!" Ron said. "But you are the only one out of all of us who has seen and studied one –"

"Well how was I to know what situation we would be thrown in?"

"I am not saying that, I am simply stating that –" he was suddenly caught off guard as a slick, snake-like rope tightened around his ankle and pulled him back, so that he fell on his back – he screamed and writhed as the rope dragged him, seeming to pull him back –

"Ron!" Harry was first to run after him and Hermione lifted her dress and followed in pursuit – "Ron! Ron!"

"Harry – Hermione – HELP!" he screamed out, his arms reaching out in effort –

"RON!" Hermione screamed, as she and Harry raced to stop what seemed like a very strong rope –

"Gotcha!" Harry felt a blow to his diaphragm and he was forced to succumb to it when a large figure grabbed him around the arms, keeping him upright and refusing any movement. "Tie 'em up night and tight, we don't want no magic."

Ron heard a yelp and knew Hermione and Ron had been held up too. Harry felt a hand dig in his belt's pockets in search of any valuable items, perhaps – a second later his hands were forced behind his back as his captor started tying thin rope around them. He saw about a dozen horses – probably owned by the thugs – nearby.

"Well, look what we have here," said the main captor; his hair reached his shoulders and he had an aura of insanity; with him were about a dozen others. "State your name and why you're here in these woods."

"We got lost," Hermione said; Harry turned to look at her. Her captor was holding her arms back, and her air was full of twigs and leaves, a sign she had had a struggle.

"Lost, did you?" said the leader. "In the woods…I think you're going to be my favorite, girly." He walked up to her and took her around the waist; she winced in his grip.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Harry whipped around, again, to see Ron, in the same position as Hermione, but unfortunately for him, his captor was twice his size; which was odd because Ron was already 6 feet tall.

"And look here," said the leader, walking towards Ron.. "The one who got you all into this mess in the first place – what's your name, love?"

Ron didn't answer. His captor smiled, revealing yellow teeth – "Feisty one here, Scabior," he said.

Scabior kneed Ron hard in the stomach and he doubled over; Harry could tell a bruise was forming.

"Stop it!" Hermione cried. "Please just stop!"

"You then," said Scabior, facing her, his face only about two inches away from hers. "What's your name?"

Hermione didn't immediately answer, and Harry could tell she was trying to think of one. "Marietta Edgecombe, my father and mother work at the castle."

"At the castle, do they?" said Scabior. "Well that's a pretty prestigious title, girly – I'm sure King Tom will save you for last."

He next turned to Ron. "Unless you want more than you've already asked for, I suggest a name would do the trick."

Ron winced. "Zacharias Smith," he finally said – Harry smiled a little. The actual Zacharias Smith was a boy who went to Draconifors with them; he held his nose so high Harry swore once or twice he saw bogies.

"There are plenty of Smiths in Hogwarts," Scabior said. "Let's hope your one that is not on King Tom's execution's list. And finally…you?" he turned to Harry.

Harry knew who he was going to say – he had known since he realized these men as Riddle's spies. "Gregory Goyle," he said. Goyle was one of Draco's accomplices.

"A Goyle…well I've never heard of you. Let's hope King Tom hasn't either."

He walked out to the middle of the circular form of people on the forest floor. "According to Hogwarts law, anybody else found in the forests of the land are deemed criminals and henceforth sentenced to interrogation by King Tom himself. Which means you three are coming with us to the castle – and you better get your stories straight for the King. Now that that's all said and done, we will perform a quick dissaparation and –" he suddenly stopped by the sound of a sudden yelp.

Harry whipped around to see that Ron had somehow managed to get his captor off him and on the floor. His tied arms were now in front of him and he was charging towards Harry's captor. He ducked as he tried to swing his arm to hit Ron's and Harry took his chance; he bumped his captor into the tree behind him and he and Ron looked at each other and charged at the other captors. They all trapped Harry and Ron, so they ended up back-to-back, defending themselves –

"Get them!" Harry heard Scabior shriek.

Ron whispered to Harry, "Do something!"

He managed to get his arms on the front. Harry joined his hands together, muttered, "Impdimenta Maxima!" and released his hands so that they were both open but still joined together; the captors flew back and Harry eyed the horses; they had to escape. "Hermione?" he said.

"Over here," Hermione groaned, as Ron helped her up; his hands were now free and Hermione's had never been tied.

"We've got to get their horses!" Harry said, and the trio made a run for it, as the thugs groaned on the floor, Scabior included. "NOW!"

"I've never ridden one of these!" Hermione said as they ran towards the horses.

"Oh, you've got to be joking!" Ron said. "Here – get on- " he gestured to a white stallion, and Hermione made her way on the end of the saddle with Ron's help – Ron soon jumped on to join her in the front. "Hold tightly," he said, and Hermione blushed furiously before linking her arms around his waist. "Harry, you alright?"

"Yes," Harry said, and he managed to get himself on a black horse with a prominent red saddle. "Let's go!" he said, and kicked the horse to ensure it that they were ready to ride off. The horse reared up and then ran, its swiftness avoiding trees and logs; Harry had never ridden a horse quite like it. He turned to see the captors on the floor jump on their remaining horses – a chase had begun.

"Ron?" he said, and as he turned to his right he saw Ron, with a reluctant, sick-looking Hermione clutching him.

"We've got to escape from them!" said Ron.

"There!" Hermione said, pointing at a curved path of parted trees.

Harry turned around to see the thugs – they were gaining on them.

"GO!" he yelled, and he saw flashes of Ron's white horse's hair as they made a turn and went on straight. Hopefully Hermione knew where they were going…_As long as we're away from those awful thugs_, Harry thought to himself.

He turned around…they were gone.

**And where will our trusty trio head off to next?**

**Hehe. I like teasing. But I'm developing Chapters 5 and 6 at the same time, so this should be fun!**


	5. Survival

**And so begins chapter 6! Beware…some R/Hr fluff ahead! But then again, why would you resist? This couple is absolutely flawless.**

**Current song: "Don't fight It" by The Panics…I think this is sort of a realization song, if you know what I mean. How Harry realizes he has to be Hogwart's hero. **

**Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews! It seems I'm getting about 3 for every new chapter, which is pretty amazing for me! Like I said, it keeps me going and I am excited for this story! Oh and fair warning, I might change the rating of this fic to T, for future themes. It's a MIGHT. But I hope you guys can settle for that!**

**Also, some of you are visiting my other stories asking me to update them too…I am absolutely flattered that you like them that much but this is my main focus for now and I am working really hard on this! (:**

**But fear not, I **_**WILL **_**try and get those other ones done.**

**One more thing – master999 pointed out that they too find it weird that Hermione would go behind Ginny's back and suggested a flashback of some sort on how Harry, Ron, Hermione & Ginny become friends…I really like this idea. So I think I will do it, but not in this chapter, perhaps the next XD**

**Enough of my talk, let's just sit, read and enjoy this chapter!**

About half an hour had past, and the thugs, it seemed, were more than far away. Harry, Ron and Hermione had successfully escaped and were now down from their horses, supporting them as they walked through a clear part of the forest. Harry's black stallion kept on moving forward, attempting to gallop – Harry figured that the horse was most likely a wild one taken from its environment, wanting to run. Ron supported the white stallion he and Hermione rode together earlier, while Hermione sat side-saddled on its back.

"We can rest over there," said Hermione wearily, pointing at a clear, flat area. On it were also toadstools – although they looked downright ugly, they did look edible; Hermione thought that some of the spells she had learnt back at Lapifors would do the trick and make them a decent dinner. She grabbed Ron for support when jumping off the horse. Ron then went to go tie their reins to trees.

The sky above them was a burnt shade of auburn; slowly it was turning darker and darker. Although in a seemingly clear part of the forest, Harry thought it would be appropriate to set a fire for an overnight camp. Though Harry and Ron knew their wilderness skills from Draconifors, they left the fire to Hermione ("Oh, _honestly_," she growled.)

"Ignitus Maxima," she said loudly and clearly, her fingers making a dance around the wood Ron had collected earlier. At first a single flame lit, but the flame spread and soon enough, a nice, crisp fire burned in front of them.

Hermione took some of the toadstools she collected earlier and impaled them on a long stick; she next turned them over the fire until they looked well enough to eat. "Dinner," she said, handing Ron one, and then one to Harry, who was lying on his back, gazing at the stars, which covered the now-night sky.

Ron took a bite of his but hardly swallowed; he threw it into the fire. Hermione next took a bite; she simply shrugged at her own creation, but looked slightly hurt at Ron's discomfort – she next turned to Harry, who took a bite of his –

The taste was – well, it was horrible. He had never tasted wild mushroom before and he didn't want to again, but he swallowed it to the best of his ability and said to Hermione, "…Well, it is quite alright."

Hermione next went around, ordering the boys to hold their hands out as she recited the water spell she finally remembered. The nourishment was extremely refreshing.

Hermione smiled and turned to Ron. "Is the fire going to die out before morning?"

"With this weather we are having, it is probably going to die down, but not out." His stomach gave an enormous rumble. "And I am still famished."

"Well I did try," Hermione said coldly as she nonverbally moved more firewood into the fire with magic.

They bickered softly as Harry's eyes begin to feel heavy and the stars were disappearing from his gaze…

"…and don't even get me started on how much time it took me to get them!" Hermione finally finished, her hands now on her hips.

Ron shrugged. "Apologies."

Hermione neatly sat herself down in front of the fire, next to him. "That's quite alright." She turned around to look at Harry, who was snoring quietly, his chest moving up and down. "Oh! He is asleep!"

Ron turned to see – Harry was indeed asleep, on a side that wasn't facing them. _Purposely_, Ron thought, as he smirked. "Good – he needs most rest. That jinx he did was very powerful, it must have drained his energy."

Hermione nodded. "I was…so scared."

"It was not like I was not," Ron admitted.

Hermione breathed heavily. "What happened to us? Why are we always this way – you and me. What type of…tension is causing this?"

Ron felt the tips of his ears turn red – "I try to avoid it, you know. Disagreeing with you."

"As do I," Hermione said. "But I cannot help but get my point across…"

Ron laughed a bit.

"Ginny's going to be so angry at me," Hermione said quietly.

"Why?" Ron asked curiously.

"She'd want to come along," Hermione said. "But she is 16 – not of age. You, Harry and I – we are. 17 years is considered time to leave Hogwarts and travel to the outside world."

"If Ginny would want to come, she would have to talk to me," Ron said. "I would never allow her to do such a thing."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "My hero," she said sarcastically.

They were silent awhile, both occupied in blazing fire. It danced before her eyes, and Hermione turned to see it reflected in Ron's bright blue ones, which soon met her brown one's gaze. She felt something brush her hair away, and turned to see Ron's hand on her shoulder, which seemed to pull her closer and closer until –

"I, erm – best be off to bed," Ron finished, pulling his hand away. Hermione opened her eyes. "We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Right – yes," Hermione said, pulling her sleeve back up and then clearing her throat. "We probably do not want to wake Harry, he's had the longest day."

Ron smiled at her. "Right…erm, goodnight, I suppose!" he said, an awkward wave forming in his left hand.

"Good night!" she said, collapsing on one side – the one that would not face Ron. She heard the crackle of the fire once more and thought of those blue eyes meeting the brown ones – of the hand brushing the shoulder – and a smile formed on her lips as her eyes began to feel heavy like Harry's had earlier.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Harry opened his eyes – he heard the birds chirp and turned to see the fire slowly dying away. The fresh smell of acorn and pinecone filled his nose and the sky was cloudless, blue, birds prominent as they flew in the morning sky. He turned – Hermione was on a side facing him, breathing slowly. He turned again to see Ron, who wasn't there – Harry sat up in surprise.

"Rise and shine," Ron said, walking Harry's way from his left. He wore a smirk.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked, a wave of relief taking over him.

"Walk," Ron shrugged. He walked over to sit next to Harry, his hands up to the burning fire.

Harry looked at Hermione, then to Ron, and hesitated. "Did…did something happen last night?"

"No," Ron said almost immediately, avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry raised his eyebrows. "Nothing happened."

"Whatever you say," He said, although Ron could tell he was wearing a grin on his face. "Should we get a move on today?"

"If you wish to survive on something other than toadstools," Ron said. He turned to look at Hermione. "I will go and get the horses – you awaken Hermione."

"But –" Harry protested.

"Wake her up," Ron snapped, and he disappeared out of view to go and get the horses.

"Fine." Harry was reluctant. Hermione looked so peaceful – the last thing he wanted to do was wake her up. He sighed and crawled over to her. "Hermione…Hermione…"

"Mphm?" was her muffled reply, her eyes barely open.

"It's time. We must move on."

"S-sorry," she yawned, but stood up. "I'm just…so tired…from yesterday. Where's Ron?"

"He went to go and get the horses. We're going to go find some sort of village now, on horseback."

"Alright," she said, rearranging her hair – something Harry did not understand about girls. He had never really taken interest into girl's hair. In the case, he had no idea why they spent so much time caressing it.

"I think," said Ron, reappearing with the black and white horses on either side, "that they are still quite tired about yesterday. We should go easy upon them and walk them instead of immediately running."

"Wonderful," said Hermione, as Ron helped her on her stead, "how are we supposed to find a village in time, then? I don't think we would do well for another night."

"It's ought to be _somewhere_," Harry said as he jumped on top of his black horse. "It is Britain – there are villages all over."

Ron was next to jump on his stead in front of Hermione. "Let's just search a bit more, alright? If not, then our new priority is to find a way out of these woods – and avoid anymore of those bandits we encountered earlier. You lead, Harry."

Harry nodded but did not speak, and kicked his horse to assure it they were ready to move. Ron's horse imitated Harry's horse's moves and they left the campsite. Hermione used her magic to part trees and logs to prevent tripping. When they had reached another slightly clearer part, Harry turned to Ron. "I think it's time we run."

"As do I," said Hermione, her voice tired. "I've done enough parting the trees; I don't think I can raise my hand anymore."

Harry kicked his steed and it reared up so high he almost fell off had he not grabbed onto the reins so tightly; his heart raced as the horse rode like the wind through the forest. Harry trusted it would lead him to a direction they could settle in or in a direction where they would find any town, village or city of some sort. He turned around to catch Ron and Hermione on their horse, following behind him. He grinned a little. Something about the two of them made him think that they were trying their very best to avoid the fact that they had a mutual attraction to one another.

He thought of Ginny…_Ginny_. Her long, red hair, her shocking green eyes; her beauty, her independence, and her will to fight. Something, Harry hoped, would not affect her if a battle was the outcome of the search for James's son.

He suddenly halted, or the horse did; "Steady," he said, as the horse stopped – he knew it had a desire for more running. In front of them lay a large, black building that oddly reminded Harry of a rook, one of the chess pieces in Ron's chess games. It was large and crooked and gave Harry the idea that it's residents were not to be disturbed.

"What is that?" Hermione said in disappointment, eyeing the house with a hint of relief.

"Who would want to reside there?" said Ron, refusing to get off his horse just as Harry did. "It looks inhospitable."

"You will never know unless you try," shrugged Hermione, getting off her horse for the first time without Ron's help. "I will go knock and see who is home."

"What – Hermione, I do not think you should do that," Harry said, trying to grab her dress sleeve. "Did you not hear Ron? It does look…"

"What else will we do?" Hermione argued. "Besides, there might be a fellow or two there who could direct us to a town."

"But –" Harry began.

"Just let her," Ron hissed, as he mounted off his steed.

Hermione nodded at Harry, lifted her dress in dignity and walked with an aura of confidence towards the house. Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he and Ron followed slowly behind her. She reached the front door within seconds, and knocked three loud knocks. She turned to Harry and Ron. "Did you see the welcoming mat? It says, 'Beware of the Dirigible Plums.' Who would write such a –"

She was interrupted as the door opened to reveal a tall man with glossy white hair, creating a mixture in a cauldron in his arms – when he saw Hermione, he gave the most insane look Harry had ever had the misfortune to see. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Pardon me, Sir, er…Lovegood?" she said, as she eyed his last name etched across the door. "My name is Hermione, and these are my friends, Ronald and –"

"YOU!" said Lovegood, pointing at Hermione. "Stay off of my porch! I do not wish for a young maiden besides my daughter to –"

"Sir, I was just wondering if you could –"

"MY PROPERTY!" Lovegood shrieked, and Harry confirmed to himself that this man was insane. He scooped up a handful of the gooey green substance he was stirring in his cauldron and threw it at Hermione, who fell off back first off the porch and was now slowly backing away.

"Hermione!" Ron was first before Harry, and ran up to her to support her. "Are you mad?"

Lovegood continued to throw the gooey green substance at Ron and Hermione now, and Ron said, "_Protego_!" – a silver barrier protected he and Hermione from anymore of Lovegood's harmful potion and they walked away from the house, Hermione whimpering into Ron's chest. "Let's go," Ron said. "This fellow is obviously…unwell."

Harry agreed and the pair began to walk – or run, rather – as Lovegood continued to chase after them. "WAIT! WAIT!" he was now crying, but Harry did not care – he continued to run as fast as he could to his horse, away from the deranged man. "WAIT – you are Harry Potter!" shouted Lovegood.

"Stop," Harry said, and he, Ron and Hermione turned around simultaneously. Lovegood was now slowing down, but the cauldron was still in his arms.

"You are Harry Potter!" he said, now panting as he tried to bring himself as close to the barrier, as close to Harry. "I know whom you are! I know King Tom Riddle is looking for you!"

"Break down the barrier," Harry ordered Ron, walking towards Lovegood.

"But –" Ron began.

"Break down the barrier!" he ordered, loudly this time, and the silver shield dissolved into water. He walked towards Lovegood, careful as to not go too near him. "How do you know who I am?"

"My dear boy," Lovegood said. "Everybody knows who you are, everybody of Hogsmeade! Do not distrust me, however! I know not of Riddle's schemes, I only wish to help you!"

"What do you mean everybody of Hogsmeade?" Harry demanded. "What's that?"

"Our vilage, our beloved village," Lovegood said. "I live on its outskirts, but I know of it – it is still Riddle territory, but the wonderful seer, Lady Sybil made concocted a prediction that our one true hero, Sir Harry Potter of Hogwarts ,would end this tyranny and save us!"

Harry nodded. "Do you know anything of The Godric Touch?"

"Yes, of course I know," Lovegood was saying. "It's incantation is hidden in the old Hog library in Hogsmeade, but not a single soul is known to have gone there ever since Riddle banned its use. I, once, tried to get the book, but I was caught; in retaliation, Riddle took my daughter, my beloved daughter Luna."

Hermione gaped and released herself from Ron. "You are Luna's father?" she said, walking closer to him. "I am…so sorry."

Ron was looking at Harry, and Harry at Lovegood and Hermione.

"She was taken not too long ago," Lovegood said, his eyes watery. "The only way I can ensure her safety is to give myself up. She is held captive at the dungeons of Hogwarts Castle."

"She disappeared weeks ago at Lapifors," Hermione said. "But we were not told of the reasons…" she turned to Harry and Ron. "Harry, I trust Sir Lovegood. I think we ought to stay awhile and learn all we can from him. His sources are from many things Riddle has made perished in the past."

Harry looked at Ron, reluctant. This was the same man, who, moments ago, had chased them off his porch using a potion Harry was afraid to know was. But he did know about the Gordic Touch, and where to find the incantation, and maybe, perhaps, how to perform it. "Alright," he said, and Hermione mouthed "Thank You" before following Lovegood into his rook-like home. Although something still seemed very wrong about Lovegood. He seemed deceptive. But then again, so did everybody nowadays.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

"It was the boy," he said to Lady Lestrange. "One of them. That very night when we interrogated Sirius, there were two boys – a ginger-haired one, and a dark-haired one, and a girl, too – but she is not important for now, at least."

"Two boys…" said Bellatrix, stroking the ends of her dark hair. "One of them ought to be the son of James. We should carry out a search effort, my lord – and require assistance of Lucius."

"Lucius!" scoffed Tom Riddle, and he stopped his pacing. "Of all the people in the kingdom…what good is Lucius to us?"

"At the time, my Lord, I suggest any assistance will be of use," said Bellatrix reassuringly.

"Alright, then," said Riddle. "Now, carry out a search effort to find those two boys – until I can gain their names and their locations, James's little son here remains…concealed."

"Yes, my Lord."

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Molly Weasley watched outside her kitchen window, rain pouring heavily, as she scrubbed the silverware after every dinner as always. Only this time, there was an empty seat at the dinner table, and an empty bed upstairs.

"Mother," Ginny said, appearing in her nightgown behind her mother, and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I am most certain he is gone," Molly said, tears streaming down her eyes – a replica of Ron's. "I spoke with Hermione's mother…they were with Harry when Sirius perished. I am most certain they perished as well."

"Mother…" said Ginny. "Ron is out there. And so are Harry and Hermione. I most certainly feel it."

Molly turned to her and said, "It is quite late, Ginny. You best be off to bed."

Ginny was about to protest: "But mother –"

"Bed. Now."

Ginny turned around, her nightgown defining her petite frame. She climbed up the wooden steps to her bedroom and laid in her bed. If nobody was to believe in her abilities to find the lost trio, then she would require help of her own.

**And there goes chapter 5! Which by the way was a joy to write, I mean it switches from what's going on with Harry, to Tom, and then to Ginny. Which is an interesting way of writing. At this point, Harry, Ron and Hermione have been missing for about 2 or 3 days, but a search effort for them can't be done or else they'll blow Harry's cover as James's son – and we wouldn't want that.**

**Oh and if you guys didn't notice – Riddle does not know if its Ron or Harry who he wants to kill! A bit of foreshadowing wouldn't hurt anyone! XD**

**Thanks for the reviews again guys. This story is really a joy writing!**


	6. The Key

**And chapter 6 begins! I had a little trouble naming this chapter…but I think I did it right, haha.**

**Current Song: River Flows in You by Yiruma…it's also known as Bella's Lullaby, but no, I am not a Twilight fan.**

**So I got a suggestion by master999 and I will create a flashback scene of first meetings. I know I said it'd be in this chapter, but quite honestly, I don't think it would make any sense…I mean this is another action chapter so yeah…haha.**

**Some of you said you didn't want Ginny to join the trio in their quest. Well I will reveal that she won't – what I meant in the last chapter is that she's planning a way to help them without actually joining them – I mean, she doesn't know where they are, but she knows they're alive. She just wants to be a rebel, that's all. **

**I'll be writing for the next 20 days but until then, updates will take a little longer because my best friend is visiting me from across the world, so that's going to be fun!**

**& let's begin the chapter!**

Harry stared down at the cup Lovegood had offered him. It turns out that the strange, gooey substance he was stirring in his cauldron was actually a drink. But Harry daren't touch it, let alone lift it to his lips. Once Ron had, he gave a look of utmost disgust so prominent Hermione kicked him behind the table.

"So, Sir Lovegood," Hermione said, breaking the silence and setting her own cup on the table, "do you know of the Godric Touch?"

"Oh, plenty," Lovegood said, and he reached for the kettle. "Many secrets lie in the book made to be kept secret in the library of Hogsmeade ….more?" he asked the three of them, offering the kettle.

The reaction was simultaneous; Harry said "I am quite fine" Hermione said "No, thank you" and Ron said "Not in a million years" (to which Hermione kicked him again).

"Where you youths not educated at, erm…Draconifors and Lapifors about the touch?" Lovegood said.

"No, sir," said Harry. "They daren't teach us ever since Riddle banned it."

"Oh, back in my days the Godric Touch was all we ever spoke about," Lovegood said, his eyes dreamier than they already were. "Back in my days when Albus the First was ruler of Hogwarts, where I resided there with my parents and when the Godric Touch was taught by only the most brilliant teachers."

"It sounds like quite a touch," Ron pointed out. "I hear it's abilities overcome the Salazar touch."

"Which may lead me to my next point," Lovegood said. "The Salazar touch, also known as the 'Avada' is the death touch. Only one with the darkest soul will be able to fully produce it and take another's life – that is, unless the victim or a certain hero –" he glanced at Harry, "can overcome it with the Godric Touch. I look to you, Harry, because there is a legend told on the outskirts of Hogwarts – in it as well, but those who speak of it are immediately sentenced to death."

"What is it, Sir?" Hermione asked ever so curiously.

"It was told…back in my days, of course…that a certain dark warlock would be at large after the death of a mighty leader, in this case, King Albus…that this warlock would eventually seize the throne and no peace was to be made as long as he was in rule…but people spoke of a prophecy, a prophecy which stated that a young man, the son of a knight and a lady, the one who would be most personally affected by this warlock, would seize the throne using the Godric Touch, and declare peace over the kingdom of Hogwarts." He finished his tale with an air of confidence, pleased of his story telling.

"My mother spoke of this tale to me," Ron said. "Me, my sister and my brothers grew up around this tale."

"It is told and passed down to children," Lovegood said. "But not spoken in public, unless you want your head held as a decoration in the dungeons of Hogwarts."

Harry swallowed and Hermione wore an expression of digust.

"You," he turned to Hermione. "Was this tale not told to you?"

"My parents are shunned upon," Hermione explained. "They are incapable of magic and Riddle tends to bring prejudice against their type."

"Another reason to perform this touch to him," Harry interjected, and Hermione smiled weakly.

"As for the Godric Touch," continued Lovegood, "there is another catch to find the incantation."

"Apart from running away from Riddle, escaping a group of thieving bandits and camping out in the middle of the forest, I conclude that there is another obstacle course," Ron said, face-palming.

Lovegood was unfazed by his response. "The book can only be opened by one key."

"Key?" Hermione said. "I don't understand – it is a book, not some sort of trunk."

"But I am not speaking a natural, metallic key, crafted by blacksmiths," Lovegood said. He paused. "My Luna was quite right when she said that you are unimaginative and close minded, young lady."

Hermione looked slightly offended. "That is how I am."

Lovegood nodded in response. "This key has been reported to be in many different sights – some of which, have proven to be traps. So I cannot help you there, in the location of this key."

Harry looked taken aback. "Do you not know of who knows of its location?"

"Lady Sybil," said Lovegood. "Her headquarters reside in Hogsmeade. But be warned…nobody has tried to obtain the key, and survive."

"Well, we thank you highly for your help," Harry said, standing up as an indication to Ron and Hermione that he was ready to leave. "Do you mind helping us to the way to Hogsmeade?"

"Go straight from my hut, and the gates of Hogsmeade will lie before you," Lovegood recited, as if from a poem.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said, as Ron rose from his chair. "If it means any help…when we do know the incantation and Harry will be able to defeat Riddle once and for all, we will return to you Luna."

Lovegood smiled to show them his approval. Harry, Ron and Hermione gave one last wave before walking in a single file out of the rook-shaped home and proceeded to their horses, tied to a fence and feeding on the grass surrounding them.

"That was useful," Hermione said, or rather hummed as she walked ahead of them to mount on her horse.

"Useful?" said Ron, walking over the horse and untying its rein. "If I wanted to know about some key, I would rather ask somebody else – all that old wart told us was that it's hidden in places we are not to visit."

"But still," Harry said, as he jumped atop his horse. "It was bit of help. Now, we must head over to Hogsmeade and find this seer, Lady Sybil, and learn all we can about some key."

"Next thing you know, there will be something else involved," Ron scoffed, mounting on his stallion before Hermione. "Which way did he say Hogsmeade was, again?"

"Straight ahead of his house," Hermione said. "Do you _ever _ pay attention?"

"No," said Ron carelessly. He kicked his horse and it reared up, before running to the direction Hermione had indicated. Harry followed closely behind, and took one last glance at the rook-shaped home of Sir Lovegood before continuing on.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Ginny skipped down the road she would normally skip down with Hermione, Ron and Harry; ever since their eerie disappearances she was responsible of taking herself to and back from school. That morning at Lapifors was so dull she received extra homework for falling asleep – the town was starting to believe Harry, Ron and Hermione to be dead, or lost in the woods. Riddle would not speak of it, her family and the Order would not speak of it, even though she was very keen to. She thought of Harry alone…his dark hair, his shocking green eyes…oh how she wished she had confessed before his disappearance of how much she was fond of him.

The Order believed that the trusty trio was still out there, planning a return. Ginny believed that. But it was sometimes belief that got people killed in Hogwarts.

She shook her head wearily and suddenly bumped into a long, lanky figure; her parchment and books went flying everywhere. "Oh! I am so sorry, I was not looking where I was going…"

The figure helped her with her books; she looked up to see that he was gangling, and had a round face. "Here are your books."

"Thank you," she said. "I apologize once more."

"I take part of the blame," the boy said – he looked about her age, maybe older. Definitely a Draconifors boy. "My mind was elsewhere."

"Mine as well," said Ginny. She held out her hand. "I am Ginevra, or Ginny Weasley, from Muggle & Burrow."

"Pleased to meet you," he said, taking her hand. "I, too, am from Muggle & Burrow. Neville Longbottom – you must know my Grandmother, her son worked for the order until…well…"

"Alice and Frank Longbottom's untimely deaths," she finished. "Are…are you their son?"

"Their one and only," he said. "I've heard about you and your family…would you care to walk with me? I am off to Muggle & Burrow."

"Gladly," said Ginny, and they walked together towards the horizon.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

"They are off too Hogsmeade, seeking the location of the key by the deranged seer, Lady Sybil," he said one word after the other. "They wish to use it to open the book containing the incantation of the Godric Touch. That is all I wish to say."

"Yes, yes," Riddle said, a wide smile forming on his face. He turned to Lucius. "It turns out you will be of use after all, Lucius. Go and inform the captain of the guard, Rowle, that we will be requiring his assistance…tell him to monitor the surroundings of Hogsmeade village. It seems we have caught our little heir after all."

Bellatrix cackled as Lucius stumbled and then left the room.

Riddle turned his attention back to the trembling figure speaking. "What is his name?"

"Harry Potter," said the prominent figure of Sir Lovegood.

**Cliff-hanger! DUN DUND DUN!**

**Fortunately for the trio, Lovegood did not reveal anything about what Harry looks like. You'll see why soon enough! XD**

**Oh and did you like that part where Ginny meets Neville? Don't worry; they're not going to become an item. Ginny and Harry still have a thing for each other. **

**And that's about it. Not much action, I'm sorry, but chapter 7 is currently in development!**


	7. Hogsmeade

**Chapter 7 begins!**

**Well, I'm updating this story reasonably, I can say. I generally suck at the art of updating. But here I'm actually not that bad…let's hope it stays that way!**

**Current song: Illuminated by the Hurts. I don't know how this matches this chapter really…but listen to it and decide for yourself. It's a beautiful song! Oh and from now on, "current song" will be conducted by my shuffled iTunes library so yeah…I'll try my best to find a way to relate it. **

**And I just want to clarify that Hogsmeade is not PART of Hogwarts, but it is owned and ruled by Riddle. But it's still its own little town. Mainly because Riddle's main priority at the moment is getting Harry's head off.**

**I love writing Romione fluff but I'll try my absolute hardest to try and write some Harry/Ginny fluff…I was never a big fan of them or Ginny so I still need to get used to it. And they're apart so it's kind of a long distance relationship in a way. I think the song "Set the Fire to the Third Bar" definitely describes their relationship. As for Romione, well… that's yet to be decided.**

**One more thing. My ultimate goal is to reach 20 chapters or higher but…we'll see out how it ends!**

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, chapter 7 of "Freedom Fighters"!**

"Hogsmeade can't be that far ahead," Hermione said to Ron. The horses were now walking; it had been only a couple of hours since their meet with Sir Lovegood and they had been travelling straight from his odd house in search for Hogsmeade village.

"Are you sure we are travelling the right way?" Harry asked.

"Of course," said Ron. "This is straight, and it's the only way there is."

"Yes! Yes, I can see it!" Hermione called out, pointing ahead. "Over there!"

Harry had to squint to see the gate she was indicating, but it was visible; it was a snowy white shade. It had a dozen or more houses and shops with snowy rooftops. But why was it covered in snow? The last time Harry checked, it was only November.

"Hermione, why is there snow?" asked Harry.

"Hogsmeade receives snow almost a month before Hogwarts does, Harry," she said. When Ron looked at her questioningly, she continued, "I learned it back at Lapifors."

"How convenient. We came unprepared," Ron said. He and Harry were wearing a tunic, pants and knee high leather boots, while Hermione supported a warmer looking outfit; a white dress that covered her feet and came up to her wrists, with a brown corset set in place.

"We won't be outside long," Harry said. "All we're here to do is find this Sybil woman and then set off to find the key."

"Fine," said Ron. "Let's run, then."

He kicked his horse and Harry imitated his movements; both were running wildly towards the snowy gates of Hogsmeade. As they grew closer and closer to the gate, Harry noticed that the town was bustling with shoppers, probably foreigners. People were bribing on the streets, but in a friendly way, not in the way Harry would see in Diagon or Knockturn, villages right outside of Hogwarts. "It looks…so happy."

"Any place away from Riddle looks happy," Ron commented.

Harry turned to him. "No, I mean…look at the people. They seem … free."

Hermione knew what Harry was talking about. She looked to him and smiled.

"We should find a place for somebody to look after our horses," Ron said, breaking the silence.

Harry eyed the gate entrance. Surely enough, there was a shed of some sort, with different stalls, all empty, for horses. Harry mounted off his horse. "I think that is the answer to your question."

Ron and Hermione mounted off after Harry, and the pair took their horses by the reins and walked with them towards the shed. There were stacks of hay, and Harry noticed a young boy – most likely 12, or younger – sleeping on the very top, his arms folded, his head lolled downward.

"He's doing his job well," Ron pointed out sarcastically.

Harry stepped forward and gently said, "Excuse me. Excuse me. OI!"

The boy jumped up, now fully awaken; he eyed Harry up and down and jumped off the hay stack. "What do you want?"

"To get into Hogsmeade," Harry said. "But you see, we need our horses looked after - do you mind if we use two of your stalls?"

He looked at Ron, then back at Harry. "No can do. My businesses require payment."

"We haven't any money," Hermione said, walking up to the boy from behind Ron.

"…But suddenly a lucky customer has received a free stall," he finished, eyeing Hermione up and down, one eyebrow raised.

Harry suppressed a chuckle. Ron's ears were bright red and he cut in. "How old are you?"

"I do have a name," the boy said, ignoring Ron's question. "It's Colin, but if you prefer –"

"We need your stalls. It's urgent!" Ron added, or rather growled.

"Rules are rules," Colin said simply, folding his arms. "No money, no stall."

"Listen here you little –" Ron began, running towards the boy, one hand in the air – Hermione ran in front of him and blocked him from smacking the child.

"All the more reason to say no!" Colin said, watching as Ron struggled to get out of Hermione's surprisingly strong grip.

"Harry – reason with him," Hermione said, still pushing Ron back.

Harry nodded, and turned back to the child. "Look here, er – Colin. My name is Harry Potter. Do you know who I am?'

Colin's jaw dropped, as did his arms, and he stared at Harry in awe. "You…you're Harry Potter? The one who is finally going to rid us of King Riddle?"

Harry looked around silently, and nodded.

Colin gave a sound of utmost triumph and shook Harry's hand vigorously. "Oh, take as many stalls as you want, Sir Potter, no payment required!" he said, not taking his eyes off Harry's face. "I…I can't believe it…"

Harry smiled. "I can't either." He turned around to see Hermione whispering to a still red-faced Ron. "Stall your horse, we're going to Hogsmeade."

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

"…and so that's what the Order does at my parent's house every night," Ginny finished. The sky was darkening and she was still on the trail back to Muggle & Burrow with Neville, walking slowly but not minding her pace at all. She was using the carrying spell she used at Lapifors, so her books were floating and following behind her.

"Interesting," Neville said. "And you are not allowed in any of the meetings?"

"No," Ginny sighed. "I do enjoy eavesdropping, though. But that's about it."

Neville laughed a bit. "Neither am I. But it seems as if King Riddle will never stop for power."

"Do not call him 'King' in front of me," Ginny suddenly said, her face stern.

"I don't mean to offend," Neville said. He paused. "You are just like Harry."

"Y-you know Harry?" Ginny said, looking at him, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Of course. I go to school with him and Ronald, your brother," Neville said. He paused again, then said, "I vowed not to speak of this, but I trust you, Ginny. A week ago, the Order was at my house, for a secret meeting with my grandmother…Harry, Ron and Hermione are still out there, and King – I mean, Riddle – Riddle knows it. He won't speak of it, however. But he knows it."

"I knew they were all still alive!" Ginny said in triumph. She thought of Harry. "This is wonderful, a chance to finally fight! Will Harry return?"

Neville shrugged. "That's as far as I heard."

Ginny nodded. As they reached the gates of Muggle & Burrow, she said, "He will fight…we all will. I just know it."

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

The village of Hogsmeade was indeed very cheerful. Harry wished he could visit it every day. He was, with Ron, however, still freezing under his un-layered tunic, and desperate to find the home of Lady Sybil for warmth and information on the key.

"I suggest we ask for help," Hermione said.

"Nonsense," Ron retorted. "It cannot be that hard…just look for a shop that says Lady Sybil."

"She wouldn't be stupid enough to label her shop that," Hermione said. "Obviously, Riddle will find out and she would be executed."

"I say we rest for a while, in there," Harry said, pointing at a small and shabby shop that was labeled 'The Marauders'. Before they entered, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, his voice suddenly stern. "Do not, under any circumstances, reveal me to be Harry Potter. Riddle's spies could be anywhere…and I don't want to attract attention."

Ron and Hermione silently agreed, nodding.

They entered it. It was full, and there was a folk band playing on a wooden stage. Many people were chattering and dancing, and drinks were floating in mid-air. As Harry walked around it, he saw many waitresses, and a large bar filled with whiskey of all sorts. Ron seemed to be enjoying the environment they were in and Hermione seemed scared.

"There," she said, pointing at an aging table in the corner, away from all the commotion. The trio made their way towards the table and sat themselves down. Ron seemed to be enjoying the music, and Hermione was looking around their area.

Suddenly, a blonde-haired and rather curvy waitress walked over to them, notably winking at Ron. "Anything I can get you?" she said.

Ron smiled a bit, but his ears turned red again. Hermione simply looked furious.

"Not right now, thank you," Harry said, and the waitress walked away to another table. Hermione still looked upset, while Ron looked smug. "What do we do now?" Harry continued.

"Well, we obviously need to find and ask somebody about Lady Sybil," Hermione said, her voice matching her previous expression.

"I don't think just anybody knows her headquarters," Ron said. "She seems…secretive."

Harry, who was sitting in a position where he could see the rest of the bar, eyed two suspicious-looking men who seemed to be watching his movements. He broke eye contact. "Ron's right. We need to ask somebody who knows what they are speaking about."

"That could be anybody. The way I observed Sir Lovegood, he spoke of Lady Sybil as a mother of the village of some sort."

"You observed Lovegood?" Ron asked, taken aback. "Why in Albus's name would you do that?"

"I pay attention," Hermione said haughtily.

"Personally, I don't believe anything that old lunatic says," Ron said. "What do you believe, Harry? Harry?"

"I…I don't know," Harry said. He was eyeing the suspicious men again. They were big and bulky, and wore armor Harry was genuinely afraid of; these men did not look incapable of magic, but they more physical than magical. The blonde man whispered to the bulkier looking one, and they both nodded; slowly, they rose from their table and walked towards Harry, Ron and Hermione with murderous expressions.

"Harry?" Hermione said. "What's wrong?"

"Run," Harry said, rising from his table. "Run!"

It took Ron moments to realize it before one of the men used his hand to shoot a stunning spell where Harry's head had just been – before they knew it, and against their will, another chase had begun.

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliff-hanger, again, sorta, LOL. **

**This chapter is incredibly short, and I apologize. But I do like it. Chapter 8 might take a while, but a huge part of that is because I am really occupied.**

**Can I just say that this chase scene is hugely inspired by Inception? Really, the part where Cobb realizes there's a guy from Cobal in the pub he's in and he starts running around the streets, that highly influenced this scene. So these mysterious men are indeed looking for Harry and lucky for them, they found him!**

**I also like outlining Ginny and Neville's relationship. I feel that's never explored a lot in fanfiction. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter –please review, as always!**


	8. Lady Sybil

**Current song: Down to the Cellar by Dredg. Go. listen. NOW.**

**How amazing was the last HP film? It ended perfectly in my opinion. I'm still in tears and always will be after seeing Snape's death…that part was just…*heartbreak***

**Sorry I haven't been on for a while and sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I think it will do. Please review!**

Harry had risen from the table and lunged across the bar floor; people with a mixture of shock and amusement were staring at him, Ron and Hermione as they made their way to the door. Spells shot at them and missed them by inches as Harry ducked every few seconds of the escape. Before he exited, he heard Ron mutter, "_Expulso!"_" and he saw that bottles behind the men had exploded, delaying them and giving the trio some time.

"Nice one, Ron!" Harry said, as they made their way to the streets of Hogsmeade, trying to keep concealed amongst a sea of people. "How did they find us?"

"It seems Riddle has carried out a search," Hermione said, panic rising in her voice.

"Well, we can't just stay here, then!" Ron said. "What's Riddle going to do, wipe out an entire city just to find Harry?"

Hermione didn't answer. She was pointing ahead of Ron, to the men who had pursued them earlier; they looked outraged, were outside the bar and made their way towards the pair of them, death gleaming in their eyes.

"This way!" Harry said, pointing at a narrow alley way. They made a run for it, avoiding carts and complaining vendors; Harry looked back every now and then, but every time he did, the men were still on their tails. He heard Hermione whimpering, Ron grunting and his own panting as he sprinted past people in the cold snow, trying his best to avoid being in the slightest contact with these hit men.

"_Depulso_!" he heard Hermione cry, and a cart that a vendor was pulling pushed in front of the men, delaying them even more. "Harry – over here!" she said, as she and Ron turned to the left of the alley, a slightly thinner one with posters all around, and they started running sideways.

"Go – quick!" Ron was saying. They had reached another path that lead three ways. "Over here," Ron said, running towards the middle road. It was chilling running in the snow, and Harry could not wait to get away from the men. Harry turned his back; the men were still running after them, shooting spells. "We can't lose them!" Ron said, and Harry heard fear in his voice.

"Yes – we can!" Harry said. He turned around, so he was facing the men, running backwards, and said, _"Expelliarmus_!" the men toppled off their feet – the force of Harry's spell hit them so hard they flew back about 10 feet, one of them into a nearby cart. The trio stopped running and turned to look at the mess they had utterly caused.

"Nice, Harry," Hermione said, admiring his spell work.

"Thanks," he said. "Now that we know Riddle's chasing me, I say we get out of the city as fast as we can."

"We still have to see Lady Sybil," Hermione pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Oh, Lady Sybil my arse!" Ron exclaimed, dusting off his tunic. "I say we forget about the old hag and seek somebody else for information on this – this key!"

Hermione ignored Ron's complaining and said to Harry, "I know a memory spell we can use on them, so that they won't report anything back to Riddle." Harry nodded…sometimes, Hermione scared him. She walked up to the unconscious men. Fortunately for them, the alley they were in was empty and dark; Harry saw her raise her left hand and place it directly over one man's forehead. "_Obliviate_," she said. She then went to the other man and repeated the process. She rose. "That ought to do it."

"So what do we do now?" Ron said, his eyes transfixed on Hermione.

"Well, we still have to find this Sybil woman," Hermione said. "If we have to get this key."

"Not again with the key," Ron said, face-palming. "Hermione, why can't we just go to this library, find the book and defeat Riddle? Doesn't that seem much easier?"

"Yes it does _Ronald_, but that's not the point," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing.

"I think Hermione's right," Harry said, his arms crossed. "We've got to see Lady Sybil. She could even help us on how to defeat Riddle."

Ron put his hands up in defeat. "Fine. But if you bloody well ask me, it's a waste of time."

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

"My Lord, you wished to speak with me?" Bellatrix said, bowing with extreme lowness.

"No, not to you, Bella," Riddle said impatiently. "Go and fetch Lovegood – I wish to speak with him more."

It only took several seconds before Lucius Malfoy came in with a reluctant-looking Sir Lovegood in his hand. He dragged him to the middle of the room and forced him into a kneeling position in front of Riddle. Lovegood bowed and then said, or rather stuttered, "My…my lord…"

"Enough," Riddle said. "I am about to conduct a citywide search for this 'Harry Potter' that you speak of. And I desire more information. What does the boy look like?"

_Like his father_, Lovegood thought to himself, but did not immediately speak. "I know not," he said. "I only heard of him, from a seer."

"A seer?" said Riddle curiously. "I might as well outlaw them. Lucius, order Rowle to search Hogwarts and Dolohov to take Hogsmeade. Find this 'Harry Potter'…and bring him to me."

"My lord," said Lovegood, reaching a hand out, "my daughter, my daughter Luna…you promised to me, my lord, that for my assistance you would exchange my daughter Luna."

"Oh, we both know why your daughter lies in my dungeon chambers, Lovegood," Riddle hissed indifferently. "You disobeyed me. You and your daughter's tolerance of these filthy non-magical people I am kind enough to allow into my city – the way you show it, although government warnings for you have grown quite severe. If you ask me, I do believe you deserve a cell next to your daughter."

Lovegood gulped audibly.

"However, I am not that cruel," Riddle finished.

"Please, my lord, please," Lovegood cried, tears streaming down his face, "my daughter; she is all I have. Take me in her place, imprison me, but please just let her go –"

Riddle stared down at him in disgust. "Take this filth back to his house," he ordered Lucius, who was by the doorway. "And make sure he stays there."

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

"_Homenum Revelio_," Hermione said, wavering her hand around the alley street. Nothing happened. "Good. We are alone. Nobody heard us."

"I have a feeling Sybil is in the closed streets," Harry said, as Ron dragged the guards who had chased them earlier out of sight. "Somewhere people don't normally go."

"Perhaps Knucktorn Alley?" Ron suggested, as he dragged one of them behind a cart.

"Knockturn Alley?" Both Hermione and Harry had asked.

"Yes, Knockturn Alley," Ron hissed. "I've never been there myself – I was advised not to by mother. But I hear it's where a small amount of people go."

"Then that's our place," Harry said, dusting his hands off on his pants. "Hermione, would you care to perform a dissaparation?"

Hermione held out her hands. "Grab on," she said, and Harry and Ron agreed and slipped their fingers in her hand. She blushed when Ron's hand closed in hers. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, whispered "Knockturn Alley" and prepared for the dissaparation.

It happened almost quickly; the unfamiliar feeling of being sucked into something strange, like they were magnets being attracted to metal. She had a queasy feeling, then landed on the floor; opening her eyes and looking around, she saw they were in a dark alley, with candles held up, wax dripping on the floor.

"Hello, deary," said an elderly woman.

Hermione only gave a small smile. "Is this it?" she whispered savagely into Ron's ear.

"This is it," Ron said. "Definitely."

"I see Lady Sybil's shop!" Harry said, pointing ahead. "That must be it." The shop was short, probably with only two floors, and was painted a mystic purple with midnight blue thrown in there somewhere. Crystal balls surrounded the shop, in a wind chime sort of manner.

"I, er – don't want to go in there," Ron said, a terrified expression on his face.

"You've faced harsh training at Draconifors, and you're telling me you can't handle an old woman?"

"She could be an evil hag for all we know!" Ron argued. "And now with half the country searching for Harry, what are the chances?" He added sarcastically.

"I, for one, can't wait to see what she has to say. Honestly, Hermione, what Lovegood had to didn't motivate me much."

"Only because you're terrible at listening," Hermione snapped. She dusted off her dress. "Come on then!" she lead them across a small street to the corner where the building lay. Now seeing it up close, Hermione didn't want to enter either.

"Er – should we knock?" Harry asked awkwardly, as they edged closer to the place.

Hermione rolled her eyes, pulled her hand that was under her dress sleeve and gave three, hard and firm knocks on the door. "Perhaps she's not home," she concluded after a moment of silence.

"Perhaps she's deaf," Ron said. "HELLO – CAN YOU HEAR US? WE WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO LADY SYBIL!"

Harry face-palmed while Hermione glared daggers. "Sometimes I wonder how someone as civilized as Mrs. Weasley could raise someone as barbaric as you!" she hissed at him under her breath. Ron shrugged at Harry.

The door slid with a creaking sound as it opened, by itself, with no assistance of Harry, Ron or Hermione.

"She really needs to secure this place," Harry pointed out as he watched the door swing slowly open.

"And dust it, too," Hermione added.

The inside was dark, with lit candles on the walls. It was covered in spider webs (Ron whimpered) and had several jars and potions on tables, with a large one in the middle with a big crystal ball stacked on top. "Hello?" Harry said, and his voice suddenly blew a candle out.

"I suggest we leave," Ron said. "The old fraud's probably placed a trap for us some –" he yelped suddenly as a scrawny arm grabbed his and started breathing heavily, as if having a panic attack.

"_Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger of Muggle & Burrow, students of Draconifors and Lapifors, educated within the gates of Hogwarts; rebels against King Tom Riddle and his party, supporters of King Albus and ultimate believers to fight for the freedom of all – the three heroes, the first ones known in history to overturn a Hogwarts king…you have come_." The voice was raspy and mystical; Harry could feel his eyes widen and Hermione had grabbed his arm for support after she nearly fell over. Ron, who had been grabbed, was trying to break free but was petrified. A woman came out of the darkness, gasping for air, wearing a dress ever so ridiculous looking; it reached only right over her knees and after that she had high boots worn for men. Her attire was the color of the outside of her house and her hair was bushier than Hermione's, but was tied down at the front with a red and purple cloth. She held abnormal spectacles in her hand. "Oh hello dearies!" she said, as if the previous scare had not happened at all. "Come to get your palms read? Tea leaves? Or perhaps a crystal ball prediction? Only the best ay Lady Sybil's!"

"I think we were just leaving," Ron said, freeing himself from her grip; his arm was red where she had grabbed him and he quickly made his way for the door, but Hermione, her eyes still transfixed on the crazed woman, grabbed him by the back of his tunic before he could leave.

"You…you must be Lady Sybil," Harry said. "I am –"

"Oh, wait, no!" the woman said. "It is rude of me not to predict the identity of my guests. You are…yes, yes, it's coming to me…just there…aha! You are specifically Borin Wilkinson, best selling parchment maker and blacksmith – I see a horrid future for you, my friend."

"Erm…no," Harry said. He looked at Hermione and Ron, who wore the same expression. This woman was a joke. "My name is Harry Potter."

Sybil grabbed her spectacles and shoved them on, staring at Harry, inches away from his face. "Are you, really? Knockturn is not a good place to be for you, young boy! Not the whole country, in fact!"

"We'll we're working on that," Ron said impatiently, rolling his eyes.

Sybil instead turned to him. "And you are?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron told her. "I –"

"And what about you?" she added at Hermione, as if uninterested at Ron's background.

"My name is Hermione," Hermione said, or rather muttered.

"RAH!" Sybil said, making a despicable noise. "I knew I would be meeting the three freedom fighters someday! My prediction has proved many wrong!" she said triumphantly. "What are you doing here, Harry?" she said.

"Well, we were advised by Sir Lovegood that you know a lot about this certain…erm ,key, if you will."

"A key?" Sybil said. "Oh I know lots of keys dear boy, please specify. Come and sit," she said, directing Harry, Ron and Hermione to the shaky stools by the table.

"Well, Lovegood didn't say much, considering he doesn't know much," Harry said, wobbling in his seat. "But it's got to do with…the Godric Touch. Lovegood said it's not just any key…he said it in sort of a metaphorical way." 

Sybil looked taken aback and almost surprised to reply. "I've never heard of such a key," she said. "The Godric Touch, yes, but a key…never. Perhaps I will receive a sudden prediction by morning, my dear boy."

"Well, good, then," Ron said, rising from his seat. "We'll make sure to that."

Hermione kicked him in the shin, then faced Sybil. "Thank you, madam. We will come to you as soon as we can."

"But you're not going up there alone, are you?" Sybil squeaked, looking around at them. "There are guards roaming about, searching the entire place for you! I have a room upstairs. 3 beds, nothing special, but I think it will last you the night until I can get a prediction perhaps by morning."

"Thanks, but I really think we should be settling in a motel," Ron said, grabbing for Hermione's hand.

"A hotel that could be run by Riddle's spies," she said, staring at the crystal ball.

Harry felt the same as Ron. He did not wish to stay at a crazed woman's house but he didn't want to risk going out to the streets of Knockturn. "3 beds will do it," he said, smiling nervously at Sybil.

"Ah, good, good!" Sybil said. Harry looked at Ron, who looked enraged, and Hermione , who looked clearly terrified. "Settle in upstairs then, you have an incredible journey ahead of you!"

**Not so much a cliffhanger ending but oh well. Sorry for the shortness, but there are lots of things to come! I am very tired right now so I will go to bed…**

**Stay tuned for chapter 8, I think I will include more Ginny explain a lot more about this "key".**


	9. Answers

**Apologies for the slow updating! But kazam! Here I bring you a new chapter. **

**Current song: Blind by Placebo…like I said, my iTunes is on shuffle ! Still a really beautiful song, though. Very nice..**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 9 for our beloved heroes as they continue on their journey. Also, you'll finally found out what the "key" is! **

**Here we go!**

"Is your family usually this hospitable?" Neville said. He and Ginny were up in her bedroom at Muggle & Burrow, and Neville was examining her hand-made wind chimes and her room's messy appearance.

"Not usually, no," Ginny said, untying her long red hair so it fell freely out of its bun. "Ever since my brother, Hermione and Harry had gone missing they've been very cautious about who they let in." she thought about Harry and how much he was going to sacrifice for the kingdom and smiled a bit.

"Understandably," Neville said, going over to sit on her bed.

"Who do you stay with?" Ginny asked, as she leaned against the wall.

"My grandmother," he said. "Formerly my grandfather, but his time has gone. She doesn't allow any visitors at our house. How often do Order meetings occur?"

"My family has them once every other week," Ginny replied. "But ever since Sirius died –"

"Sirius? Sirius Black, you mean? He's dead?"

"Yes. Ever since Harry had gone missing, he…we found only his remains. We concluded he died in order to protect Harry. It's very sad."

"He didn't die in vain," Neville said. "I just hope the same goes for Luna."

"That's…actually why I invited you here," Ginny said. She straightened up and went to go and sit next to Neville on her bed. "I think we should set Luna free. She shouldn't be rotting away in the dungeons right now, if you ask me."

"I agree, truly," Neville said. "But…how are we to release her? They'd search the country and if Riddle found out we are the culprits he'll have our heads."

"Riddle's been searching the country for Harry since his escape," Ginny retorted. "And he still remains unfound."

Neville kept silent. He looked at Ginny, who looked back. Her eyes read the same thing. "I –"

He was suddenly interrupted by a large knock on the door, audible even to them, even though Ginny's room was two stories away from the ground floor. "What was that?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"I don't know," Neville said.

Another noise, and she knew that her home's front door had collapsed. A scream, a yell of terror, and Neville and Ginny simultaneously rose from the bed, rushing to see from the staircase who had caused the ruckus.

Two tall, bulky and blonde men were standing in the doorway, and Arthur and Molly were on their knees in a kneeling position and Arthur was wavering around on the spot, chanting, "I beg you…please…"

Ginny watched in terror as one of the men struck him across the face; Neville was holding her back, and was saying, "What's going on?"

"Riddle has probably already carried out the search," she said. "My brothers are elsewhere, Neville…what am I to do?"

"We heard rumors from the local villagers use sheltered Harry Potter here," said the tallest of the two. "Is that correct?"

"We do not deny it," Arthur said. "Our home is always open to the weary traveler…have mercy, please…"

One of the men rose his hand and wavered it directly over Molly's forehead, muttering, "_Cruci-_"

"NO!" shouted Ginny, giving away their spot and releasing herself from Neville's grip. The young and small witch lunged herself at the two attackers an started hitting them and muttered "_Stupefy!_" to one of them, who flew back from the house and hit the pavement.

"ENOUGH!" the other one said, grabbing Ginny's wrist. "What the ruddy hell - ?"

"You – will – not – hurt – them –" Ginny said, struggling in his grip, and using her free arm to give the man blows with every word. "Merciless – _foul _–"

"Listen here, Girly!" the man said. "You are to stay out of this!"

"Ginny, stand down, please," Arthur said, now standing up and clutching a sobbing Molly to his chest. "Please…"

Ginny, now sweating, panting and breathing heavily with her hair plastered to her face, turned around to face Neville, who mouthed "please". She removed the man's grip and ceased her attacks.

"Do not think we will not return," The conscious of the men said, and he looked around the house. "If we find any other evidence of your support of Harry Potter's movements…we will have your heads."

Molly broke into tears and Ginny slammed the door shut as the men disappeared from view. She glanced at Neville before bursting into tears herself and running to her bedroom.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Harry awoke with a start. He looked around at his surroundings; he was on a creaky wooden bed, exceptionally comfortable and looked down at the snoring figure of Ron, who's bed was in the middle, and saw that he was hand-in-hand with Hermione, who's bed was next to his. The idea of it made Harry ultimately think of Ginny and what possible dangers she could be facing. He swung his legs off the bed and pulled his leather boots on, then proceeded to wake up Ron. "Ron," he said, shaking Ron's white tunic, "Ron…Ron…"

Ron jumped off his bed and swiftly gave Harry his backhand.

"Oof!" Harry cried, falling back against the wall and covering his bloody nose. "What the – Ron!"

"S-sorry, mate," Ron grinned, now fully awake.

"You little –"

"What in Albus' name?" Hermione muttered, rising from her own bed. She spotted Harry. "Dear God, Harry – what happened?"

"Your boyfriend over here smacked me all the way to the end of the room," Harry growled. Ron's ears turned bright red; Harry smirked at his embarrassing remark.

Hermione blushes furiously, but shook her curls out of her face and said, "Come over here." Harry did so, eyeing Ron dangerously as he walked over to Hermione, who rose from her bed and raised her hand so it was directly over Harry's face. "_Episkey_."

His nose stopped bleeding, but his face was still drenched with blood. He wiped it off with his tunic and turned to Ron. "Next time you have a nightmare don't take it out on me."

Ron narrowed his eyes and mimicked Harry viciously. He swung his left legs off the bed and started putting on his boots. "So what do we do now?" he said, facing Hermione.

"I…don't know," Hermione yawned, stretching her arms wide. "Harry's the boss."

"I say we just ask about this key and leave," Harry said, still dabbing at his nose. "…say, Hermione, do you by any chance know where we can new clothes? These are just killing me," he said, indicating his dirty, torn up tunic and his faded pants.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but the door banged open and all three of them turned to face Lady Sybil come in, looking the same of how she had looked when they first met her. "Ah, good morning, children!" she said, throwing her arms in the air. She walked towards Harry. "So wonderful to see your bright faces – the faces of bravery!" she grabbed Harry's cheeks and squeezed them as if he were a toddler.

"And we best be on our way," Ron said, standing up from his bed. "Our stay was nice and you've been truly hospitable but I think it would be best if Harry, Hermione and I –"

"Oh, but what about breakfast? And your yearning for knowledge about the key? And what about your _clothes_?" she said. "I certainly cannot let you leave my shop looking like this!"

"Oh, but we certainly can!" Ron laughed nervously.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Lady Sybil. "We really enjoyed the stay, milady, but I think it would be best if we left to fulfill our mission."

"That would be best," Sybil said. "But remember about your stay in the first place- you wanted to learn about this key?"

"Yeah," Harry said straightening up. Ron rolled his eyes. "What about it?"

"Well, I have received a mere prediction of what this key is!" Sybil declared to all three of them.

"A mere prediction?" Hermione said. "No research? I prefer this to be rather factual."

Sybil only starred at her, her eyes glassy. She walked up to Hermione and said, in a sympathetic tone, "My dear…your soul is as dry as the pages of the books of which you so desperately cleave."

Hermione seemed to take this offensively, but nonetheless distanced herself from Sybil and went across the room to stand next to Ron, who's eyebrows were raised at Harry.

"Whatever happened to your nose, dear boy?" Sybil asked, staring at Harry, who was still dabbing his nose.

"Oh, erm – accident," he said, glancing at Ron, who was looking at the ceiling.

"Come downstairs. I have prepared some food for you to start your day – and I have some clothes for you, as well, which Madam Malkin was kind enough to provide me with in her next door shop." She whispered the last word before disappearing out of view completely, going downstairs to the shop's front.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and said under her breath, "Such a waste of time," before descending down the stairs after Sybil. Ron and Harry shrugged at each other and followed her, aware that an iciness between Sybil and Hermione had begun. The downstairs of Sybil's shop still looked the same as it did when they had arrived, despite the difference in the time of day. Sybil was chanting something inaudible, and Hermione and Harry descended down the stairs, followed by Ron. Hermione gave a little cough and Sybil stopped her chanting and faced them.

"Hello, dear ones!" she said joyfully.

Ron raised his eyebrows and Harry said, "Milady, we've been here long enough…perhaps…perhaps you could fulfill our visit here by telling us a bout –"

"The key," Sybil said, or rather whispered, causing all three of them to edge near her. "The key of Godric."

"The Key of Godric?" Ron repeated rather loudly.

"Shhh!" Hermione and Harry said simultaneously. Hermione raised her hand and the windows closed shut with the curtains draped over.

"This – this known key by few…it is an old tale, usually not believed by most. But I trust you do, my dear boy, as it is you who has been through most."

"What is it?" Harry said. He was shaking with impatience.

"This key, is, in fact, not technically speaking, a key," Sybil said, as she stared at Harry and glanced at Hermione.

"I – I don't understand," Hermione said. Ron buried his face in his hand. Hermione continued on: "I had concluded that it was a key to open the library of Hogdmeade. Isn't that what keys are for, anyway?"

Sybil twitched. "My dear child, let me finish. This key is metaphorical. As in to say, it is a key, but not the normal types typically fashioned by blacksmiths. It is a sword – a sword of Godric – "

"Oh, again with Godric!" Ron said, or rather moaned. "Godric this, Gordic that – our kingdom is in danger of collapsing and all we are conversing about is an old wife's tale – "

"It is, in fact, true, my dear boy!" Sybil said, her lip trembling. "Unless you wish to carelessly walk into the library of Hogsmeade and casually steal the book with the answers, I suggest this key is your only way!"

Ron rubbed his eyes.

"Where is it?" Harry said hopefully.

"It will present itself," Sybil finished.

"Good – when?" Harry said eagerly.

"It's unknown," Sybil said. "It will present itself when it feels you are worthy of it's –"

"It is a mere sword, milady, it cannot render feelings –" Hermione began, but Ron held up his hand.

"And what do we with it once we obtain – I mean – once it "presents" itself?" He said impatiently.

"You are to stab the book with the sword and you will get the answers."

Hermione looked outraged; Ron looked annoyed; Harry, on the other hand, looked rather confused. "I - I don't understand; why would we destroy something that has all the answers?"

"I don't know, my dear boy," Sybil said. "But I trust the idea. Destroy the book and the answer will come to you."

"To – to me?" Harry said.

"But of course, you!" Sybil said. "You were there the night Riddle killed your parents and claimed property of the kingdom! It is you, my dear boy, who are destined to defeat the Dark Lord. And it is you who must and will obtain the answers hidden in the libraries of Hogsmeade."

Harry looked at Hermione, whose face had eased up a bit, and said, "I knew it would have to come to this."

"But then that means Riddle can't be destroyed," Hermione said, breathing heavily and staring at the floor. "He killed both of your parents with the Salazar Touch, Harry – Salazar was the enemy of Godric during the formation of Hogwarts. He loathed him and his toleration of non-pure magical folk, and so set off to invent the deadliest curse of all time. Nobody known today can perform it…that is, until Riddle…." She gasped. "He is descendant of Salazar, destined to murder Albus all along. This is what makes him powerful, Harry. Knowing he can't harm you because he can't _find _you weakens him. If he is truly the master of the Salazar touch…you are the master of Godric's," she concluded.

"But – I don't understand," Harry said. "I won't be worthy to defeat him – I'm not a descendant of Godric –"

"No, but the last time the Salazar Touch was used was when he murdered your parents – think, Harry! Riddle doesn't use it frequently…a simple killing spell would be of use for others, but the Salazar Touch? It shows you are worthy!"

"I still don't quite understand," Harry said. "How will this help me to defeat him?"

"There must have been something powerful that rebounded the night he murdered them," Hermione whispered. "Something unknown to any of us yet…something that rebounded the Godric Touch to you…so you are, indeed worthy. We just need to find the incantation."

"Hermione – you are brilliant," Ron said, gaping at her in admiration.

"Thank you," she said, blushing. "I do a lot of light reading in my spare time."

"L-light?" Harry said. He shook his head, his eyes closed, abruptly and said, "Well, Lady Sybil, it has truthfully been an honor but I think it is best we leave now."

"Not so soon!" Sybil cried. "There are fresh tunics awaiting for you upstairs, boys. And you, young lady – a nice clean dress that Madam Malkin fashioned."

"Th-thank you," Harry said, and he and Ron went back up the stairs, followed by Hermione. She halted and pulled Ron's tunic before they were able to get inside their room; Hermione pulled both of them to the side and eyed them.

"Are you sure about this sword?" she whispered. "I'm not quite sure it's logical."

"She is a seer, isn't she?" Ron said.

"Well yes, but when you really think about it – destroy something with answers. Does that make sense to you, Ron?"

"I'm just saying –"

"I think," harry said, breaking the silence between them, "That we should just go with our guts, do it and we'll finally be able to get this over and done with."

Hermione nodded and Ron sighed. Harry felt a slight throbbing in his head and followed both of them into the room to change into a fresh new tunic.

**Again, not so much of a cliffhanger, but the story is pretty much building up, I think (:**

**I'm not so sure what will happen on the next chapter, I didn't start writing it yet but I do have a small idea and will begin writing it as soon as inspiration hits me !**

**Please rate & review – I'm almost at 40!**


	10. Timing

**Hello readers! Well first and foremost I want to apologize for my absence…I had a few errands I had to take care of that took more time than expected, but I am back and I think my next update will be in a few days. Also, if you noticed, I changed the rating to T. That's because I have this later chapter coming up that might be a bit, well, intense, I suppose? So just to be on the safe side, hehe. **

**Current Song: Angels on the Moon by Thriving Ivory. **

**This chapter is not as long as my others, and for that I apologize again, but please do enjoy and review!**

The sky was now cloudless, the air thick, the streets of Knockturn Alley quiet. Harry and Ron were both wearing plain white tunics, brown trousers and knee high leather boots; Hermione wore a dress of white and brown, along with a fresh new corset, and a matching cape tied neatly around her shoulders.

"Well, we best be off, then," Ron said quietly, looking at Hermione. She swallowed, then turned to Harry.

Harry sighed. "Well, thank you so much, Lady Sybil, for giving us shelter and clothing – but we are set to go and fulfill our duties, but thank you nonetheless."

Sybil was looking at them as if she were their mother, bidding them goodbye on their first school day. "I know you will do what is right!" she called out to them. "Bring justice to our world!"

Hermione, for the first time in days, cracked a smile and Ron nodded gently. Harry smiled at Sybil as well, and, as she closed the door to her eccentric shop, he turned to Hermione. "We have to get back to Hogsmeade."

"_What_?" said Ron. "Are you _mad_? The whole country's looking for you, mate!"

"I think Harry's right," Hermione said quietly. "We left our horses back there, with that boy, William, at the stalls."

"Yeah," said Harry. "How else are we going to get around?"

Ron held his arms up in defeat. "Very well, then. But what are we going to do without this damn sword? What, do we just wait for it to turn up?'

"It will come at the right time," Hermione said. "That's what she said."

"And when's 'the right time'?" Harry questioned.

"Maybe we have to perform a decent task," Ron said. "Like helping the needy, or I don't know -"

"I think," Hermione interjected, "she meant 'at the right time' as in the right place – the Hogsmeade library."

"_What_?" Harry and Ron both said simultaneously. Harry continued, "You cannot be serious, Hermione. The country's down my throat. I can't just walk into a library unnoticed."

Hermione shrugged. "It's worth a shot. That's what I believe. Do you boys have any other theories?"

Harry and Ron said nothing. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Well then, Hermione, kindly apparate us to Hogsmeade, if you please," Ron said, eyeing her in admiration.

"Make sure it's the outside of Hogsmeade," Harry said. "Apparting inside will just cause chaos."

Hermione put her hand out, and waited for both boys to take it.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

"My lord, it pains me to say that we have extended the search to the outskirts and there is still no sign of Harry Potter."

"Impossible!" roared Riddle, and he overthrew a table with a fruits basket nearby. "How can this be, Lucius? I have the best guards, the best security, and you still manage to allow him to escape! What is this?"

"I – I don't know sir," Luciu stuttered. "Sir Lovegood has been put in house arrest and will remain that way until he reveals Potter's features –"

"This is ridiculous!" roared Riddle. "We are chasing over a boy who's face we don't even know looks like – this Potter boy likes games, he does! Extend the search! Search the whole continent, if you must! Just bring me that boy!"

"Yes – yes sir," Lucius stuttered, and he walked out of the room, his swaying blond hair covering his tired eyes.

Bellatrix Lestrange stepped up to the middle of the room, and said, with strength in her voice, "My Lord, a suggestion, if you will."

"Ah, Bellatrix," Riddle said, turning to face her. "I always knew you would be of use to me."

Bellatrix could not hide her amusement, but rushed on: "My lord, it appears as though if Potter is on the run, he must be searching for a way to overthrow the kingdom."

Riddle eyed her with a mixture of curiosity and rage gleaming in his eyes.

"I ask to be in charge of searching for traitors who know about …" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "…the Gordric Touch."

Riddle let out a yelp as she spoke the words. He shook his head and said, "Very well, Bellatrix. You may start by searching every home in the kingdom. I will station you at Malfoy Manor."

Bellatrix smiled, revealing crooked and nasty teeth. She turned to leave.

"Bellatrix," Riddle said, halting her. "Make sure to bring Lucius with you, as he is of no use to me. And include Narcissa and Draco, as well. They will make excellent editions. Do not disappoint me."

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Harry, Hermione and Ron reappeared on the snowy outdoors of Hogsmeade village. The sky above them was snowy white, and William, the boy who had previously stored their horses, was fast asleep on a large cube of hay. The two horses neighed slightly at the sight of the three heroes.

"Should – should we wake him?" Hermione said, pointing a shaky finger at the sleeping figure.

"Nah, he's probably forgotten," Ron said, walking forward to set his white stallion free from its area. Harry imitated his moments and was soon on the back of his black horse.

"So what are we to do?" Hermione said, as she gently stroked the horse's forehead. We can't just go bombarding into that library – it won't be unnoticed."

Ron snapped his fingers. "I know –Hermione, give Harry your cape. He can wear it to hide his face."

"Well, what about us?" Hermione said.

"We're not as wanted. It's Harry they need. We'll just pose as normal Hogsmeade folk."

"That's…that's not bad," Hermione said, looking at Ron in awe.

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron said.

Hermione removed her cape and handed it to Harry, who quickly tied it around his neck and brushed the hood on. As Ron helped Hermione onto the horse, Harry said, "Let's just hope this doesn't go noticed."

"Oh, I don't think it will," Ron said, mounting on his white stallion as well. "Well, we should be off then, shouldn't we?"

"I – I guess we should," Hermione said. Ron kicked his horse, and it reared up and began jogging into the snowy streets of Hogsmeade. Harry followed closely behind, Hermione's brown cape concealing him from the villagers.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

(8 hours earlier)

Luna Lovegood was not an ordinary girl. Just like any other Lapifors student, she had magical powers, which she used for the greater good – but she also wore strange jewelry, strange clothing and read strange books. A trait other girls would make fun of her of, but she didn't seem to mind – everybody was entitled to their own opinions, weren't they?

She sighed, imagining herself up in her bedroom, staring out the window at the starry night, gazing at the constellations and day dreaming while staring at the moon. Only this night, it as a small, dirty window, and instead of her bed she lay on stacks of hay, and instead of her colorful clothing she wore rags.

Luna herself had never actually met Harry Potter – she had heard tales of him, yes, she had seen him, yes, but never actually knew him to begin with. She had only two friends at Lapifors, and they were Hermione and Ginny, and they were rather close with Harry. _Especially Ginny_, Luna thought to herself, and smiled slightly. Her smile faded as she watched several clouds block the moon.

She had had many sleepless nights but never in her life did she think she would spend them in a castle dungeon. The crime? Her and her father supported the fall of Riddle; Luna was actually the first victim to be arrested for such "treachery" and her imprisonment as actually a threat to the people. Luna and her father, Xenophilius, supported the idea of a prophecy telling that Riddle will fall and a hero will rise and one day save Hogwarts from its current state – something she would always stand by.

As she continued to stare at the dingy window, she heard a sharp noise and jumped up in her stack of hay. Straightening her rags, she walked to her prison's bars and called out, in her dreamy voice, "Hello?"

Only an echo. Luna sighed and turned to return to her daydreaming.

Suddenly a hand, a hand that appeared out of nowhere and through the bars, grabbed hers; _being _Luna, she didn't actually scream, but jumped. As the moonlight shone down at the figure, she saw it to be Ginny, and a tall, skinny boy who's name she was unaware of. "Ginny!" she said. "What – what are you doing here? I believe visiting hours are over –"

"Don't be silly, Luna," Ginny smiled at her friend, and let go of her arm. "We're here to get you out."

**Cliffhanger, maybe? I don't know. But finally, a chapter with Luna! I love her, she's like a Martian. (Brownie points if you know where that's from!)**

**Again, sorry for the shortness! I'll try and make a longer chapter next time but please review (:**


	11. The Sword of Godric

**Hello readers!**

**Well, first off I would like to point out a mistake in chapter 10 of this story. The stalls boy name isn't William, it is Colin. I really don't know where that came from…William was on the list of names I would give the boy. So apologies for that!**

**I have also been watching a lot of Merlin lately so I guess that's really been helping me get this whole medieval era thing figured out. it really is helping (:**

**Current song: Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars. I think this matches Harry's feelings for Riddle…or for Voldemort, in the actual series.**

**This chapter is longer than the last. But it was really a joy writing. There's a lot more action coming up, I think, so stay tuned for that!**

"Wait – you're letting me escape?" Luna said. Her voice, however, did not show a slight sense of disbelief. It was a trait she had that both scared and impressed Ginny. "But – how? And who's that?" she asked, smiling and pointing at Neville.

"Oh, I'm Neville Longbottom of Muggle & Burrow," Neville said, a glint in his eyes.

"Son of Alice and Frank Longbottom?" Luna said, her dreamy voice rising.

"Yes, Luna, yes," Ginny said. "But we're not here for that – here, I'll unlock the gate –"

"It's charmed," Luna said, her voice slightly losing its dreamy quality. "You can't honestly expect them not to – I mean, before they started doing that, a lot of wizards broke out that way."

"Well, why couldn't you just break the gat open?" Neville said.

"They've drained me of my powers," replied Luna. "But there's a reverse spell, if you know the incantation then –"

"Alright then," said Ginny. "Step back, Luna, and I'll blow open the gate."

As she rose her hands to perform a spell, Neville swiftly raised his put her arms back down. "_Are you mad_?" he said. "You could wake up the other prisoners – you could wake up the guards!"

"It's our only shot!" Ginny shot back, releasing herself from Neville's firm grip. "Listen, Luna, here's what we'll do – I'll break the gate open then we'll apparate out of the dungeons back to my house, alright?"

"But the dungeons are charmed, too, Ginny – apparating is not an option!"

"Damn it!" Neville exclaimed, releasing his anger on a nearby haystack. "Alright – how about we blow open the gate, and if that triggers alarms, we'll race out of here to the surface and there we can apparate back to Muggle & Burrow!"

"Fine," Ginny said. She turned back to Luna. "Stay back." Luna didn't hasten to obey, and Ginny raised her hand – her eyes turned from their normal green to an unnatural shade of yellow as she muttered, "_Bombarda Maxima_!" the gate exploded into two parts, and the second after a _clang _was heard, an alarm was triggered.

"WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Neville screamed as he covered his ears. He grabbed Luna's hand and fled – Ginny picked up her dress and ran as fast as her small legs could take her. The prisoners around them had awoken and were know stirring and shouting as Neville, Ginny and Luna rushed out of the dungeons – Neville yelled and signaled them to step back as a large pile of large rocks fell, blocking their escape. Ginny groaned – the guards were on the move.

"Here, follow me!" Luna said, leading them to a passage on the right. She and Neville, who were still hand-in-hand, lead the way and Ginny was following behind.

"OI!" said a guard, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, but Neville, in a very swift motion, punched him in the face.

"Let's go!" Neville said, as Ginny and Luna stared at the man, who was whimpering on the ground, in total awe.

"We've reached a dead end!" Neville said, as they halted right in front of a large brick wall.

Behind her, Ginny could hear screams of rage – "The guards are coming!" she said, tugging on Neville's shirt.

Neville looked at Ginny, then at Luna.

"Break open the wall," said Ginny, her voice slightly trembling. "I'll hold them off."

"Ginny- " Neville began.

"Break it open!" Ginny snapped, and she rose her hands at as about a dozen of the king's men came running their way. "One," she said, as the men started charging at them, swords in their hands – "TWO!" Ginny said, and she heard Neville mutter an explosive spell. "Three – NOW!" Ginny said, and Neville screamed, "_Bombarda Maxima_!"

Ginny heard a yell and an explosion behind her as she screamed, "_Protego Maxima_!" and the men charging at them fell upon her powerful spell. "Let's go!" Ginny said. "I don't know how long the shield will last but we better apparate before they see our faces!' The guards on the floor moaned and started to rise.

Neville grabbed Ginny's hand in his, ran outside and closed his eyes, holding on tightly to both Ginny and Luna…Ginny felt her stomach turn and knew she had been sucked into that uncomfortable appartion…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

(8 Hours Later)

"I think we are lost," Hermione said to Ron loftily as they continued, now on foot, to look for the public library. They were guiding their horses as they were now travelling through a crowded street.

"Oh, rubbish," Ron snapped at her. "We're not lost…we're just…wandering."

"Right. Lost," Hermione said. "I'll go ask for directions."

"I don't think you'll have to do that!" Ron retorted. "We are _not _lost! We don't need directions. Directions are for prats."

"I actually think it's the other way around," Hermione muttered angrily under her breath. She turned to Harry, who was concealed rather well under her cloak. "What do _you _think, Harry?"

"Oh…I don't know," Harry said hoarsely. "Just stop bickering and agree on something, will you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Ron. "You're being an arse, Ron – if you don't want to do it, _I'll_ ask for directions."

Ron halted his horse and said in a hushed tone, "Make it quick."

She rolled her eyes once more and walked several feet away in search for a stranger. Harry turned to Ron, a smile forming on his lips. "Want to seem all brave and daring in front of Hermione, eh?" he winked.

"Wha – _no_!" Ron said. "It's just … we can't trust anybody! One thing we'll be walking inside a pub and the next we're being chased by a bunch of bleeding hit men!"

Harry was about to retort, but Hermione returned, a smile on her face. "I asked a man, and he told me was right around a shop called Zonko's, so it must be somewhere north. Still think it was a bad idea to not ask for directions, Ron?"

Ron didn't answer her questions, but instead said, "How the ruddy hell do you remember where Zonko's was?"

"I pay attention," Hermione said, blushing furiously; Harry could feel the heat escape her cheeks. "When we were being chased the other day, I saw Zonko's."Ron continued to look her in awe. She rushed on, "So we're looking for a place that's big…erm, sort of a citadel, of some sort."

"These people must like books," Harry said, face-palming. "Anyway, let's get a move on."

"I say we ride," Ron said, and in a swift movement, he jumped atop his horse. "The streets are cleared this area, so this will be a faster way." Hermione climbed behind him.

Harry stroked his horse's mane and then mounted on top of it. He kicked it and followed closely behind Ron and Hermione. They rode for about 20 minutes until Hermione's clear, prominent voice said, "I see it! I see it! It's over there!"

Harry hastily turned his head to the right, and, sure enough, saw the large, citadel-like building Hermione was pointing at. "_That's _the library?" Harry said, eyeing up and down with awe. "It looks like the size of Draconifors!"

"Only the world's best scholars have their books there," Hermione said. "Everybody comes to Hogsmeade when they need research. It's really the best place to go."

Ron didn't look taken aback at all, but rather bored and unimpressed. Harry grinned under the cloak. Books were really something Ron was not fond of. "So, what do we do, just…go in? Then the sword will be there?"

"Well, this _is _the right moment," Hermione said. "We're at the right place. We came for the right reason…" as she spoke, she got off her horse. Ron and Harry slowly imitated her movements, not taking their eyes off the library.

"Wait!" exclaimed Ron, snapping his fingers. "The right _reason_…that's it! Maybe we've got to…I don't know…confirm or something!"

"…what?" Hermione said, clearly confused.

"Summon it!" Ron said. "We're at the right place at the right time. Now all that's left to do is to _summon _the sword."

"Ron, that's….that's brilliant!" Hermione said, looking at him in awe.

Ron's ears turned red. "Well, it's been known to happen."

"I hadn't thought of it!" Hermione said, and with that, she threw herself at him and kissed him swiftly on the cheek. Ron's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of their sockets and he looked down at her to see her blushing furiously, but otherwise looking at him with satisfaction.

"Done?" Harry said, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Erm – right," Hermione said. "Well, why don't we go somewhere, er – p-private, but near the library so we can summon it." Her voice was still shaky. Harry grinned even wider.

Harry and Ron tied their horses to a nearby fence and followed Hermione as she lead them to the back of the building. She looked around their surroundings; just a bunch of old, torn and worn out books stacked in piles.

"Hermione, grab as many as you can," Ron said, the ends of his mouth twitching.

"Oh, har har," Hermione said. "Anyway…I do believe its Harry who should summon it."

Harry's eyes widened. "Me? Why?"

"Well, you're the one who's got to do it, mate!" Ron said. "You can't see me or Hermione killing Riddle, now, can you?"

"Well yeah, but I don't think it really matters _who _summons it –"

"Oh, I think it does," Hermione said.

Harry sighed. Following what Hermione said was probably best. "Well, how do I summon it? Are there any magic words, or what?"

"…I don't know," Hermione said. "Rack your brains, Harry. That's why they're there."

Harry sighed again, and said, "I need the sword of Godric," in a clear voice. Nothing happened.

"Well, try again," Ron said, clicking his tongue impatiently.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I summon the sword of Godric!" Nothing happened.

Ron face palmed and Hermione grew pale. "Say it from the heart," she said. "Mean it, Harry."

Harry nodded, then said, in a clear voice, "I, Harry Potter, summon the sword of Godric in an attempt to find the incantation of the Godric touch, to aid the people of Hogwarts and free them from the tyrannous rule of King Tom Riddle once and for all!"

Ron looked at Harry in a mixture of fear and awe, and Hermione smiled at him.

Harry instead looked around him, and saw behind a pile of books what looked like a silver item glistening in the sunlight. "Hang on…" he said, walking past them throwing away the piles of books carelessly. And he saw it.

It was large, very long, and it's handle was encrusted with blood-red rubies. The sword of Godric.

"Bloody hell," Ron said. "You've done it, mate. You've summoned the sword of Godric."

Hermione eyed it with great awe. "This is it. _This _is the sword we were looking for. _This _is going to help us figure out the incantation of the Godric Touch."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ron said. "Let's go!"

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

(7 hours earlier)

Ginny, Neville and Luna panted heavily as they landed on the gates of Muggle & Burrow. Ginny was about to catch her breath when Luna ran up to her and threw her arms around both her and Neville. "Thank you," she whispered, and as Ginny pulled back she could see tears streaming down her face.

"Our pleasure," Neville said, patting her awkwardly on the back.

As Luna brushed away her tears, Ginny said, "This is Muggle & Burrow…erm, Neville and I live here."

"I know, I've been here before," Luna said, staring at the neighboring houses.

"Ginny, I think she'll have to stay here until Harry finishes off Riddle," Neville said to Ginny.

"What? Why?" said Ginny.

"It will be too unsafe to bring her back to Sir Lovegood too soon," Neville said. "Just let her stay at your house, Ginny."

As they talked, the pair of them continued to walk down the empty and dark streets of Muggle & Burrow, until they reached Ginny's house. Ginny breathed in and said, "We'll have to be really quiet. I don't want my parents waking up."

Neville and Luna nodded, and Ginny slowly and carefully turned the door knob. The second she set foot on the wooden floor, a light illuminated the house and she saw her mother and father sitting on the table, Molly's eyes full of relief and Arthur's full of rage – present there were also Fred and George, who both wore identical grins, Bill, Percy and Charlie.

"I'll be first to talk," Arthur said, his eyes narrowed at his daughter. "It is two o'clock in the morning. Where. Have. _You. _Been?"

**And that's the end of this chapter! You've got to give it to me…it's pretty much longer than the last chapter, which was about 1k words. Anyway, as you can very much see, Ginny is in a LOT of trouble…can't wait to finish off chapter 12, hehe. I'm planning to write at least 20.**

**Please review!**


	12. Aisle 77

**Wow – I finally finished this chapter! Which is nice, because it's been open on my Microsoft ever since I finished chapter 11, but woohoo!**

**Current song: Secrets by OneRepublic. Well, Harry does want Riddle to know that he will be a threat in this story…so…sort of fits, doesn't it? (:**

**The story will get a bit more tense as it progresses, that's why the rating's been changed to T (I said this last author's note; just want to make sure you guys got it)! Now let's read + enjoy this chapter.**

"I – I was – I was –" Ginny began, or rather stuttered. She was pale white and sweaty. Arthur looked like he was about to lunge at her and smack her across the face.

"You were _what_?" Molly shrieked at her daughter. She burst into tears on Arthur's shoulder.

"Mother!" Ginny cried out, but stayed rooted on the spot.

"Forgive me, Sir Arthur," Neville said, holding his hand out. "I am at fault for Ginny's actions- "

"What – Neville, no!" Ginny squeaked. She turned to her father. "Dad, this…this is Luna Lovegood. We broke her out of the dungeons not too long ago and now she's on the run."

"You broke a _prisoner _ out of the dungeons?" Arthur said in disbelief.

"Well done," George and Fred said identically, grins slapped across their faces.

"Fred, George!" said Molly.

"Everybody except these three –" Arthur pointed at Neville, Ginny and Luna, "out – NOW."

Fred and George grumbled something inaudible as they shuffled back to their rooms; Bill, Charlie and Percy sighed and left the house, Bill muttering, "Best be back to Fleur…", and Ginny, Neville and Luna were left standing in the middle of the room, staring at an anger-struck Arthur and a tearful Molly.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Arthur said, standing up from his chair. "What were you thinking, escaping a convict?"

"She is _not _a convict!" Ginny said to her father in disbelief. "You only believe her to be because Riddle's imprisoned her – half of the other people in the dungeons are innocent as well!"

"It's not that we do not suspect her as innocent!" Arthur said hotly. "Do you know how risky it was? You could have both earned yourself new cells! Or graves! The next time you want to carry out a rescue mission, you come to the Order. That is why we are here."

"Well, _I'm _part of the Order, aren't I?" Ginny said. "So is Neville!"

"You are underage students!" Molly said, defending her husband.

"Ginny," said Arthur, massaging his temple. "You will fight when you are ready. We're already losing our heads searching for our son, Harry, and Hermione. Don't add to the list."

Ginny crossed her arms stubbornly, but said nothing. Neville opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. It was Luna who spoke this time. "Sir…your daughter and Neville were kind and brave enough to get me out of dungeon cell…you should be rather – rather proud."

Arthur looked at Luna, then sighed. "Off to bed, all of you. Luna, you can share a room with Ginny. Neville, go back as quiet as you can to your grandmother's. We _cannot_, I repeat, _not _ be seen harboring a fugitive in our house. If anybody comes knocking on the door you come to one of us, you hear, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded excitedly and turned to Neville. "I will be seeing you tomorrow."

Neville nodded, smiled, then disappeared behind the front entrance. As Luna followed Ginny up the stairs to her bedroom, Ginny said quietly to herself, "Oh Ron…Harry, Hermione…I pray to God you are safe…"

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

(9 Hours Later)

It was the largest thing Harry had ever seen. The Hogsmeade library has towering shelves with hundreds of books, and Harry wondered to himself how a mere human could get to the top; Hary stared up at the library in awe, Hermione stared in excitement, and Ron bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair in discomfort.

"Have you ever seen anything so … wonderful?" Hermione said, stepping forward, as if she were a moth addicted to a blinding light.

"Hermione," Ron whispered, grabbing her wrist. "No. Remember what we're here for."

Hermione shook her head and said, "Erm – right. Harry, do you have the sword?" she whispered the last word.

"Yeah," Harry said, brandishing it under the cloak that still concealed him. "Should we ask the librarian over there?" he said, pointing at a stern looking, awfully skinny woman who was scribbling into parchment.

"I'll go," Ron said rather haughtily, and walked up to the woman's desk, Harry and Hermione following closely behind. "Excuse me," he said, squinting at the woman's robe label, "er, Madam _Pince_ - I was wondering if you could help me look for a book."

"What is it you want, young man?" she barked at him.

Ron looked taken aback. "I was wondering if you could tell me where to find a book about the Godric-"

"NO!" she barked, spit flying at Ron's face. "NO! I do not know where that book is and if I did I wouldn't tell you! GOODBYE TO YOU, YOUNG MAN!"

Ron backed away from the woman, scared for his life, and ran behind a large pile of checked-in books. Harry and Hermione followed him – as soon as they were out of sight, Harry burst into laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Ron said.

"I'm – I'm sorry, mate," Harry said, laughing in between words, "It's..it's just…" he couldn't continue on and stuck to laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, _that _ wasn't a big help," Hermione said. "Why did we even bother asking her? The book must be somewhere hidden."

"H-hidden?" Harry said, recovering from his laughter and wiping his tears. "W-what do you mean?"

"I _mean_," Hermione said, clearly annoyed now, "we should search for a secret passage way of some sort, like a tunnel or something."

"Well, that woman obviously knew that the book's somewhere here," Harry said, "but it's no wonder Riddle doesn't trust her with that information."

Ron, who was rubbing his left arm with his right, muttered something along the lines of, "Crazy old bat…"

Harry gazed around the library and saw, to his dismay, that it was rather full. "We can't go all together, it will seem suspicious. There are one too many people here."

"Let's split up," Hermione said. "We'll all take different isles, and we should find each other we find anything rather, er…odd, I suppose."

"Some sword," Ron said, staring at the hidden sword beneath Harry's cloak. "It can't even guide us to this damn book."

"It wasn't made for that, Ron," snapped Hermione. "Anyway, Harry take an aisle, I'll take the next, and Ron, you take whichever."

Ron kept his narrowed eyes on her as he disappeared behind a large aisle of heavy, old looking books. Harry's smile appeared on his face and he turned to Hermione, "Come come, now, Hermione. You and I both know that the snogging behind my back must end."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, then hit him roughly on the arm.

"_Ow_!" Harry said.

"He's barking," Hermione spat.

Harry said nothing, but muttered, "I'll be in aisle 15."

"Good," Hermione said, straightening up. "I'll be in 17."

"This is going to take years," Harry said to himself as he distanced himself from Hermione and started walking, still concealed under the quote, towards the aisle he said he would be visiting.

He arrived. Aisle 15 was dusty, dirty, and looked as if nobody had visited it in decades. And for some reason – a plaque on the side of the aisle read _R_, meaning restricted. Harry's face fell, and his nose wrinkled as he travelled through cobwebs. _It's bound to be somewhere here. Nobody's been here_, he thought to himself, and as he coughed, he knocked over a large pile of books that fell roughly on top of him. Harry grunted as he shielded himself, but the books were so strong they knocked him off his knees and he gave into the pressure. Covered in a pile of books, (something he thought would never happen to him) he dusted off his cloak, shoved it back on and stood up.

He stopped and stared. A large, leather bound book that had landed on his left foot caught his attention. He squinted at it. _Godric Gryffindor Through the Years_. His face lit up. _This must be the book_! Harry thought gleefully to himself. He tried jerking it open, but book remained shut, and would not budge. He rubbed his hand on his robes and said "_Relashio_!" the book snapped open and Harry helped himself to the dusty pages.

His eyes travelled through the book. There was nothing about the Gordic touch. He flipped the pages. _The House of Godric…The Sword of Godric…The Legacy of Godric…_ "Touch, touch…"he muttered to himself as he kept on flipping the pages. There was nothing.

Harry scoffed. "Useless," he said, and threw the book back onto the ground. He was about to walk out and find Hermione, but something else caught his eye. There was a rather bright looking parchment amongst the dirty brown pages and he snatched it from the book. It black and bold letters, the parchment read _Aisle 77._

"What?" Harry muttered to himself, but pocketed the parchment and went to go search for Ron and Hermione. _Hermione said she'd be in Aisle 17_, he thought to himself travelling through Aisle 16.

He bumped into a womanly figure who was carrying what seemed like 10 books. "Ouch!" he muttered, but nonetheless got up to help the woman. "H-Hermione?"

"_Harry_!" she said. "Did you find anything?"

"What –what're you doing with all those books?"

"Oh, well I haven't checked them out yet, but I was hoping some of them could help us with finding out the incantation, you know – a bit of research wouldn't hurt anybody."

"I think I found something better," he said, pushing his hood back on. At Hermione's confused look he handed her the parchment he had found.

"What's this?" Hermione said, her pale cheeks turning rosy red. "Where did you find this?"

"Back at Aisle 15," Harry said. "I found it in this Godric book, I think it might lead us…somewhere."

"_Somewhere_, Harry?" Hermione said.

"Just trust me, alright?" Harry snapped. "I think…I think someone's trying to help us. We've got to go to Aisle 77 and get that book; I think it's there."

"Well what makes you so sure that this parchment is trustworthy?" Hermione snapped. "Anyone could have written it!"

"It's worth a shot!" Harry said.

Hermione hesitated. "Fine. Let's go get Ron."

"No – there's no time," Harry said. "We'll find him later. Let's just go and get that book, and then get the hell out of here." He grabbed her wrist and together they ran, Harry looking from his left to his right in hopes that Ron would miraculously be in one of the aisles. "How many aisles does this library have?" Harry barked, as the wind whipped past his ears.

"Eighty-four this month," Hermione said, and Harry groaned.

He looked at all the different plaques. _35, 36, 37…_

_What if I'm leading us straight to a trap? _ Harry thought to himself, and for good reason. Riddle wasn't stupid enough to think that Harry wouldn't go looking for the Godric Tou.

_49, 50, 51…_

Sirius was dead. His parents were dead. What if his life would end right here? Only because he was a gullible prat. He shook his head.

_65, 66, 67…_

The numbers sped past Harry's mind. Where was Ron? Hopefully something hadn't happened to him…

_73, 74, 75…_

"Harry," Hermione's voice said. "Harry, we're here." She sounded tired, and for good reason; they had been running non-stop for quite some time.

Harry examined the aisle. It looked like a replica of Aisle 15, only it was much darker and much scarier.

"Harry, this is a restricted section," Hermione's scared voice said, and she grabbed his shirt in fear. "We're not supposed to be here."

Harry didn't look at her, but grabbed her wrist and said, "_Exactly_."

Not only was the aisle restricted, it was also a lot larger than the others. "Hermione," he said. "Hermione, I need light."

"_L-Lumos Maxima_," Hermione stuttered, and suddenly a bright and prominent white light shone throughout the room.

"How will the book look like?" said Harry.

"You'll know," Hermione said, looking around the room.

Harry drew the sword from under the cape.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Hermione said.

"Well then why do we need it to find the incantation?" Harry demanded, setting the sword back in place.

"Well, I'm trying to figure that out, aren't I?" Hermione snapped back, pulling her dress up so that she could climb on a ladder to search for the book.

"Right," Harry said. "…sorry."

Hermione smiled weakly as she climbed steadily up the shaky ladder. "G," she said. "g, g, g, g…"

"Looking for 'Godric'?" Harry said testily.

Hermione nodded, running her fingers through the spines of the books. "Well, don't just stand there, Harry! Get looking."

"Fine," Harry said. He took down his cloak and started taking out random piles of books and examining them. _The Secrets Behind the Death Draught…Confronting the Faceless…A Look Back in Time: Curses…_ "Why are these even allowed here?" Harry said in awe, pushing the books away from him as if they were dangerous.

"Riddle doesn't always tend to his duties," Hermione said in a disgusted tone. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No," Harry sighed, and he continued rummaging through random piles. "You?"

"I've been through the _entire _G section," Hermione said, climbing down from the ladder. "Are you sure that note was accurate?"

Harry wanted to say 'No,' but instead created a sound between a groan and an approval. "Maybe it's stationed under T," he said. "For touch."

Hermione sighed and set to work, re-climbing up the ladder to get to the books marked under the T plaque. "What are you going to do?" Hermione snapped at Harry.

"I'm looking," Harry said. "All these books are so damn heavy…"he heard Hermione mutter several things as he continued dusting off books to catch the titles. _Warlocks Through the Ages…Banshees & Blood…_ "It's disgusting," Harry said.

"What is?" Hermione said, not taking her eyes of the shelves.

"All these books," Harry said with a thick voice. "They should be illegalized. Look at them!"

"I know," Hermione said. "I would never pick up such a horrid things. I suppose Riddle finds these fascinating, though."

Harry said nothing, but picked up a large leather bound book; the interface was covered in muck and dust, and Harry didn't want to touch it. He blew on it to dust it off. He made out a bit of what the book title said…_Har_. He lifted his hand over the interface and wiped the muck off, rubbing the dirt off. _Harry Potter_. His eyes widened. "Hermione?" he said, over his shoulder. "Since when have there been books about me?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said, climbing down the ladder. "People aren't that stupid, Harry."

"I know," he said, turning around and shoving the book in her face.

"Harry…" she said slowly, taking the book in her hands. "Could…could this be? Could this be the incantation?"

"I – I don't know," Harry said, taking the book back. "I have a hunch."

Suddenly, there was a long, drawn out scream that pierced both their ears.

"It's a Cauterwaling charm!" Hermione screamed, her hands on her ears. "Riddle needed to make sure you wouldn't get your hands on that book! We need to find Ron and escape!"

"Alright!" Harry screamed, and he took the book and attached it to his belt, then set his cape on. "Let's go!"

As he and Hermione ran out to leave Aisle 77, Harry caught glimpse of all the readers running out as well. Guards were also scattered about the library and shelves, one by one, were tuned over. "Ron!" Hermione cried. "Ron! Where are you?"

Harry, with Hermione's hand in his, scanned the building in search for a vibrant red-headed spot. "RON!"

"_Ron_!" Hermione said. "Ron…Ron…" Harry could see her eyes sparkling with threatening tears.

He turned to look: they were at aisle 54. "He must have looked in one of the other aisles, down at the bottom!" Harry said, as a Hogsmeade citizen ran in between Hermione and him ,causing him to stumble forward. The cauterwaling charm was doing its job well.

He and Hermione ran forwards, Harry's head bobbing left to right in search for Ron.

He read a nearby plaque: they were at Aisle 41. Harry began to grow worried. "RON!" he yelled, but his voice was drowned out against the cauterwaling charm and the many people yelling. "RON!"

He looked over at the next plaque; aisle 37. "Damn it!" he said, and continued running through the screaming people, Hermione's hand slipping from his…

He turned one more time, in hope he would see Ron's face. Aisle 26. There, in front of Harry, was Ron, dusting off his pants. When he caught site of them (particularly Hermione's relieved face), he said, "There you are! Where the _hell _where you two?"

"Er, long story," Harry said, as Hermione attacked Ron with a huge hug. "We'll tell you later – now, we must escape."

Hermione pulled away from Ron, and said, her arms still linked around his neck, "Thank goodness you're alright."

Ron smiled down at her.

"I got the book," Harry interrupted awkwardly, brandishing the large book that said his name as its title in Ron's face. At Ron's awestruck face, he grinned, but the cauterwaling charm grew louder. "We're going to need to get out of here and get on our horses!" Harry screamed at them both, and the pair started running again.

The library was a mess at this point, with people even laying on the ground; guards, and possibly allies of Riddle, where interrogating people and throwing over books. As they began to run faster and faster, Madam Pince, the librarian, eyed the book in Harry's hands and said, "NO! No, you cannot take that, you –"

"_Stupefy_!" Ron said, his hand flying at the woman; she flew off her spot and hit a book shelf, then slid over, unconscious. Ron noted his powerful spell with a smirk.

"HEY!" said a guard, who spotted the book in Harry's hands. "It's Harry, it's Harry Potter!"

"Oh no," Hermione said. She muttered "_Silencio_!" to the guard, but it was too late; the others had heard him, and about four or five were now on their tails.

The trio continued to run, Harry eyeing a plaque to see what aisle they were on…aisle 14, aisle 13, aisle 12…"We're almost there!" Harry screamed at the pair of them, as they ran for their lives away from the gaurds.

"OI! STOP THEM!" said the guard in the front, who, Harry noted, was running the fastest. He heard the other guards mutter other words, but did not care; if he was caught, Riddle would kill him and it would be over.

Aisle 4; "We're almost there!" he said, and he could hear Ron swearing and Hermione panting; he was sure they were holding hands. A quick image of Ginny ran through his head and he shook it off, focusing on the priorities…

Aisle 1.

Hermione turned and released her hand from Ron's grip, raising it to the nearest book shelf. "_Expulso_!" she screamed, and the books and shelves burst into pieces, falling on top of the guards and knocking them out; Harry shielded himself but admired Hermione's work.

"Well done," he said, then the pair ran out of the library and into the streets of Hogsmeade, which were now filled with guards and people who had previously escaped the library running for their lives…"Get to the horses!" he yelled, pointing at the stallions, whose reins were tied on a nearby fence.

Hermione raced down the steps first, followed by Ron, then Harry, and Harry 's head whipped back to several of the guards – probably those who hadn't been hit with Hermione's explosive curse, running on the steps behind them. "SEIZE THEM!"

Hermione screamed and raced down the steps faster and faster, and jumped off the last few. The trio dashed across the busy streets, the guards hot on their heels; Harry was almost there…the fence was now only feet away…

He untied his rein, jumped atop the horse and waited for Ron and Hermione to settle themselves on their horse. He looked ahead and saw the guards raising their hands to shoot spells at them. "Hyah!" Harry and Ron screamed, and their horses reared up and ran through the busy crowds, their head missing fired spells by inches. Harry could see it.

The welcome gate to Hogsmeade was prominent, even against the many terrified looking people. Harry turned around. The guards were out of sight. He looked down at his left hand and saw the book, still clutched tightly. His face flooded with relief, and he looked at Ron and Hermione to see the same expression reflected in their faces….

**The trio have escaped yet again. And Harry's finally gotten the book! That was nice to write, hehe…but remember, without the sword, they can't get the incantation. That bit will be revealed quite soon.**

**Good night, lovely readers! x**


	13. Escape & Ease

**Hi again! Well…thank you SO much for your wonderful reviews! I'm at 56, can you believe it – 56! That means so, so much to me. You guys rock.**

**Current song: Between Two Points by Glitch Mob. It's a very techno, dupstep-esque song, but the lyrics are still very much great.**

**I really cannot believe I am at chapter 13. I started this story, what, 1 or 2 months ago? I never really thought I would get this far. And still have readers (:**

**This is another one of those "short" chapters, but that is because in the next chapter, there will be a LOT to write. I'm planning to make it 3k words, if not 4k. It's going to take a while but I'm already working on it. This is sort of building up to the next, which is going to be a bit different and the reason for the T rating.**

**Now, let's read! **

"Your home is very nice," Luna said in her dreamy voice, playing with wind chimes attached to Ginny's bedroom door.

"Thank you," said Ginny. She was sitting in bed, wearing her nightgown, her red hair tied up in a loose bun. Neville was standing by the window, watching the streets of Muggle & Burrow, his hands deep in his pockets, his face stern. "Neville, is everything alright?"

"What?" he said, turning to her. "Oh, yes, of course – I'm just looking out if anybody else is arriving."

"Oh."

It was another night for a meeting for the Order. Hagrid, who was usually filled with news, was running late, and the Order began to grow worried. Ever since Sirius died the meetings had been slightly less interesting to attend, and so Ginny and Neville had no intention on even eavesdropping.

"Do they meet every night?" Luna asked curiously. She has stopped playing with the wind chimes and went to go sit next to Ginny.

"No, not every night," Ginny sighed, resting her head on her knees. "All they've been talking about for the past week are about the stupid taxes Riddle is demanding."

Luna nodded. "I heard that my father is under house arrest, for not revealing who Harry is."

"You're father's brave," Neville said suddenly with a thick voice, and walked away from the window to join Ginny and Luna.

A loud noise broke the silence; an alarming sound. "MOLLY! REMUS! YEH WON'T BELIEVE THE NEWS I'VE GOT!"

Ginny looked to Neville, her eyes filled with interest. "It's Hagrid!" she whispered. The three of them stood up from the bed and ran quietly to the staircase, their hands cupped around their ears, their faces filled with excitement at what the news could be.

"What is it, Hagrid?" The somber voice of Remus Lupin said. Ginny caught a glimpse of him. He was gripping his wife, Nymphadora, quite tightly. Also present were Ginny's parents, Bill, his wife Fleur, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"It's – it's Harry! And Ron! An' Hermione!" he said.

"Lower your voice," Alastor growled. "You're going to get us all killed if anyone hears you!"

"They're alive! I just received some reports from them guards of Riddle; they were spotter at Hogsmeade today!"

"_Hogsmeade_?" Nymphadora said. "Whatever where they doing at Hogsmeade?"

"No doubt finding the incantation of the Godric Touch," said Kingsley's deep voice. "We should be happy. They got out, didn't they, Hagrid?"

"Of course! No idea where they're headed, but they're lucky they got them heads still on!"

"That's great news, Hagrid," Arthur said.

"Oh, and, er, one more thing," Hagrid said. "Some prisoner broke out of the dungeons early this mornin'. Riddle's on the search for her – some girl by the name o' Luna."

"Yes we know," Arthur said. "We're harboring her here."

Hagrid's eyes widened. "Yeh mean to say that…that yer keeping a fugitive in yer house, Arthur?"

Ginny looked to Luna, who was staring intently at the scene below.

"It's quite alright," Molly reassured the group. "She's very young, 16, and a student at Lapifors. Her father was Xenophilius Lovegood. She was put in prison because he was continuously supporting anybody who was against Riddle."

"Just – just be careful," Remus said. "These are dark times we are living in. We cannot risk another death."

Ginny felt a lump swell up in her throat, form excitement or anxiousness, she could not tell. Harry, Ron and Hermione had escaped a bunch of Riddle's gits. And they were on the run. Going to defeat Riddle. She looked to Neville, who's face lit up at hers. There was another reason to keep fighting.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

A rush of emotion fled him. On one hand, he had successfully stolen the book, the answer to everything against Riddle, but on the other hand, he had put Ron and Hermione in grave danger. He was ahead of them, his black stallion running like the wind, Ron and Hermione's white horse following closely behind. He shot a quick glance at them. Ron's face was stern, but softened when he felt Harry's eyes on him; Hermione face was buried in Ron's shoulder, and Harry had the slight impression she was sleeping, but for good reason; the day had been tiring.

"We should rest," Ron's thick voice said from behind him.

Harry looked around his surroundings; they were in a clear valley area, with few trees and a nearby lake. He pulled his horse's reins. Ron followed his actions; the jerk woke up Hermione, who yawned and said, "Where are we?"

"As far as we could get from Hogsmeade," Ron said, sliding off the horse, then helping her off. "Should we camp?'

"Yes," Harry said, sliding off his horse as well. "By the lake."

Ron nodded, and took Harry's horse in his other hand. "I'll go tie them to a nearby tree."

Once he was out of eyesight, Hermione spotted the book in Harry's hand. "You've got the book? And the sword?"

Harry nodded, but did not speak. He was pale and far too shocked.

"Will you find the incantation?"

"I am really not sure," he said honestly. "Should I?"

Hermione shrugged and went by the lake to wash her face.

"Question is," Harry said, staring at the book, as if hoping it would just scream that incantation at him, "how do we use the sword to open it?"

"Maybe we should join them together, in some sort of…bond," she said, as she ran her wet fingers through her hair.

"You mean stab it?" Harry said, looking at the book with discomfort.

"Not necessarily," Hermione said, staring at the sword. Harry looked up at her. He always took her word. She was the most logical of the group, anyway.

"It's lucky we've arrived by a lake," Ron said, walking towards them and rubbing his hands. "Should we find the incantation now?"

"I don't know how, exactly," Harry said, putting his face in one of his hands. "Hermione reckoned that I conjoin the two, but I'm really not sure. Do you have any suggestions?"

Ron shrugged, but to Harry, did not seem to really care, anyway. "Shall we just do it tomorrow? All this chasing has drained me of my energy."

"I as well," Hermione said, and she dusted off her dress and went in a kneeling position. "Don't worry, Harry, we'll do it by morning. Then we can go back to Hogwarts and kill Riddle once and for all."

Harry nodded, but felt a great rush of anxiousness overcome him. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that they didn't have that much time until tomorrow. But by the looks of Ron and Hermione, he saw they were tired, worn out, all because of him, and very much needed their rest. He needed rest, too.

He lay down on the surprisingly comfortable grass and almost immediately feel his eyes close. He used Hermione's cloak as some sort of blanket and snuggled up, prepared to fall asleep, clutching his book very close to him. Before doing so, however, he caught one quick glance at Ron and Hermione; Hermione's eyes were half open and Ron was already snoring.

Harry knew it was going to be a big day tomorrow. Whether it meant the fact that they would finally find the incantation or something else, Harry was sure of one thing; it wouldn't be something he was hoping for.

**Again, sorry for the shortness. But it's not just the trio who have had a long day. Writing this, I'm actually feeling a bit tired myself. But I'm really into this next chapter and I hope you guys will enjoy it! x**


	14. Down to the Cellar

**Hello again! As a treat for the amazing readers who have stuck with me this entire story, I wanted to update for this chapter as soon as I could. This chapter is based upon the chapter Malfoy Manor in Deathly Hallows, but key word: based. There are some differences here. And a very surprising one :D **

**Current song: Waltz with Vampires by Fired Earth Music. I think this song is very fitting for this chapter. Very dark, very eerie. **

**And now, chapter 14!**

Harry slept well that night, but it was choppy. He was tumbling and turning and had a very sinking feeling in his stomach. Something told him that they were not supposed to be where they were. But he was too afraid to approach Ron and Hermione.

By about 12 in the morning, he had woken up, and the sky was still dark and starless. Ron was snoring quietly by Hermione, whose hand was locked in his. Harry felt a mixed bag of emotions; on one hand he was happy but on the other he felt strangely lonely and thought of Ginny. By 1 in the morning, Harry had woken up again, but it was very hasty; Ron's snoring had ceased, the sky was starting to lighten and he felt his eyes close once more…

By 2 in the morning, a rough voice woke him up. "Get up, vermin."

It didn't sound like Ron. And definitely not like Hermione. Through his eyes he saw the same face he had seen only days ago in the woodlands, before they arrived at Hogsmeade; Scabior. A great feeling of fear rose in him and he rushed to grab the book and the sword –

"Not so fast!" Before he knew it, he felt his hands behind his back and a large figure pulling him upwards.

"No – no!" he heard Hermione scream, and saw that she, too, was in the same position as him; Ron was being restrained by the largest of the bunch and was fighting with all his might to get out of the man's grip.

"Well, looky what we have 'ere," said Scabior.

Harry was shaking. They had been found.

"I remember you," he said, walking up to Hermione and taking a handful of her hair. "Marietta, is it?"

Hermione did not speak.

"Drain their powers! And fetch their 'orses!" Scabior barked, and a tall one of the group raised their hand and muttered something, his eyes turned a light shade of purple: "_Aufero Potestatam._" Harry felt all the energy drain out of him. "That's better," said Scabior.

Harry turned to look at Hermione, and saw the fear and tiredness in her eyes. Ron was practically slouching on the ground, his captor now having to hold him up. Harry felt like vomiting.

"And you must be…Zacharias?" he said, pointing at Ron. Ron did not speak. He looked far too weak. Scabior walked up to him and gave him two pats to the cheek. "You've got to keep awake, boy!"

"Leave him alone," Hermione's solemn and weak voice said, and Scabior turned to look at her again. He looked her up and down and grabbed a handful of her dress, and pulled her to him.

"I'm going to 'ave fun with you, girly," he said in a hushed tone. Harry gave in; he fell to the ground, and felt his captor roughly pull him up. Scaboir released Hermione and turned to Harry. "And our little friend 'ere, of course! Gregory Goyle, was it?"

Harry just stared at Scabior, hatred in his eyes. He was cut off from the sudden sickening sound of Ron vomiting onto the grass. His captor looked more disgusted than worried, and pulled him off the ground to a clearer area. Harry himself wanted to vomit. "Leave us," Harry said. "Just leave us."

"Look at what I found!" said one of the men, and he brandished the sword in Scabior's face. "Found it by Gregory over here, just lying about. What do you reckon it is?"

Scabior only looked at the sword in complete awe. "What is that?" he said, pointing at the book in another captor's hand.

"I dunno, some ruddy book," he said. "Found it Gregory too, what use is it anyway?"

"You daft idiot!" Scabior said, smacking the man around the head. "Do you know what this is? Do you know the power it 'olds? Do you know –" he turned to Harry suddenly. "…who that might be!"

Harry shook his head and looked paler than ever.

"It could be 'is too," Scabior continued, pointing at the sick-looking Ron. "…one of 'em must be 'Arry Potter!"

Ron's eyes grew with fear. Hermione struggled harder than ever from the man holding her back.

Scabior turned back to Harry. "You said you were Gregory Goyle, didn't you? And your friend, 'es Zacharias?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "I don't even know who this 'Harry Potter' is."

Scabior instead shook his head and said, "If you or 'im weren't 'Arry Potter, this book wouldn't be in your possession, neither would that ruddy sword, either."

"We received reports that 'Harry Potter' went this way," said another man of the group. "Some bleeding heroes they were, getting that book."

Harry's heart sank, as he remembered that when he and Hermione had gotten the book, it said his name on it in clear, bold letters. He wondered if the words had faded away, or if hi name was still on the front page, enough proof for the men to bring them to Riddle…

"Change o' plans, boys," said Scabior, handing the book to one captor, and the sword to another. "We're not taking them to Riddle. Not to 'im yet, that is. We can't be sure if one of them boys are 'Arry Potter…" he scratched his chin and then snapped his fingers. "I know. Let's take 'em to Lady Lestrange."

Harry suddenly went bolt upright, and knew Ron had too; he turned to look at Hermione, whose fear was very prominent. Ron had told tales of Lady Lestrange; very nasty ones. She was, after all, the one who directly killed Sirius. Harry knew she would try to extract information from them by means of torture.

"Alrighty, get 'em together, and tie 'em up nice and tight," said Scabior.

"No – no, you can't do this!" Hermione screamed, as her captor clasped her arms behind her back and started binding them.

"On the contrary, girly," said Scabior, "I most definitely can."

"Get off me!" Harry heard Ron yell, and saw that he was struggling more than ever to get out of his captor's grip. His captor pushed him hard on the ground and started binding his arms together, then pulled him up when he was done. Harry himself felt his body hit the ground as his captor created knots very tightly. He then positioned himself beside Harry, grabbed a bunch of his hair and turned on the spot; the feeling of having your powers drained and disapparating was beyond disgusting. Harry felt his eyes droop and his stomach scream for air, but finally felt the pressure of having his feet hit a cold, marble floor. He turned to see Ron and Hermione, also sick-looking, and saw that they had arrived in a drawing room of what seemed like a mansion.

Scabior shook off Harry's captor and instead grabbed Harry in his hands. "OI!" he yelled. "We've got something!"

A woman descended from a pair of stairs; Harry was immediately revolted by the sight of her. She was tall, had long, scraggly black hair, a crazed face and wore a black dress with a corset and leather boots. "What is it, Scabior?"

"We've got 'arry Potter!" Scabior said triumphantly.

"Have you?" said Bellatrix Lestrange, who seemed unfazed. She caught site of both Harry and Ron, and walked up to Ron, examining his tall figure and his vivid red hair. She then walked over to Harry, looking at his jet black hair and his slightly smaller figure. "Which one of them is it, then?"

"We – we don't know," finished Scabior. "We caught 'em both, see. But if you can see, they both look of Dracofinors age, don't they? And this girly over 'ere; she looks like a Lapifors student, don't she?"

"_Dracoinfors_?" screeched Bellatrix, bolting upright; Harry saw a flash of silver in her right hand, and knew she was carrying a knife. "Bring them in!"

Harry was shoved roughly to a large door in the middle of the drawing room; Bellatrix pushed it open and inside was one of Riddle's allies, Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy. Harry's stomach sank. If Draco revealed that Harry was the son of James Potter and that he was the true heir to the throne, they would all be killed right there. his eyes widened, however, at the sight of his Professor at Draconifors, Master Snape. He stood there, rigid as a board when he caught site of Harry.

Harry's spirits lifted slightly. "M-master!" he said to Snape, who seemed to be avoiding his eyes. "Master Snape…help us…please…"

Snape only stared into Harry's eyes; green met with black, and he faded out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Harry's mouth fell open. He had, in the past, suspected Snape of being a follower of Riddle. He never knew he was a coward.

"Draco!" Bellatrix called as if he were a toddler, and held her hand out. "Draco, aunty needs some help!"

Draco strutted forward, but the second he caught Harry's face, his eyes widened, and he looked at Ron and Hermione too, in shock.

"Draco, do you know who this is?" Bellatrix said, pointing at Harry.

Draco's expression immediately changed to guilt and regret, and Harry prayed and prayed that he would either make up an answer or not answer at all… "No, I can't say I do."

"Does this look like a certain "Harry Potter" to you?" Bellatrix said, pulling Harry's hair back. Harry yelled in pain.

"No," said Draco. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What about him?" spat Bellatrix, running up to Ron instead and shoving him in front of Draco. "Do you know who this is?"

"I told you, Aunt," Draco said in a thick voice. "I have never seen them in my life – I know not of this "Harry Potter.""

Bellatrix let go of Ron in rage, and turned to Scabior. "You bring two random boys and a little girl to my house, thinking Riddle will believe one of them to be Harry Potter? Who do you think you are?"

"But milady, we can confirm that one of these boys are 'Arry Potter!" said Scabior defiantly, and he took the book from one of the captors and shoved it in Bellatrix's face. Harry's eyes widened as he saw his name written in bold letters across the title page. "It's not only this, we found that ruddy sword you wanted, too."

Bellatrix screamed when she saw the book and the sword, but stifled it quickly. "What is _that_? Where did you get that from?"

"We found it with them when we caught them," said the man holding the sword.

"_Stupfey_!" Bellatrix screamed, and her spell was carried out with so much power, about a dozen of the men flew back and hit the floor; the others, including Scabior, dropped what they were holding and ran out of the room in fear. Harry felt his captor release him as he collapsed and he, Ron and Hermione ran to the corner of the room, Harry, Hermione and Ron jumping in an effort to keep their tied arms up front; "Go! Get on, then! GO!" Bellatrix screamed; Harry was truly frightened.

"Bellatrix," Lucius Malfoy walked up to her, unfazed and unafraid. Harry could tell that he was not very scared by her, but rather annoyed by her crazed antics. "I think it's best we cease our calling of the king and judge these prisoners for ourselves."

"But the evidence is all provided!" Bellatrix said. "The book, the sword; now all that's left is which one of these boys is actually Harry Potter." As she spoke, she walked up to Harry and Ron, and examined them closely. "The girl will be of little use to us." She took Hermione by the hair and threw her to the ground; Hermione groaned as she hit the hard, marble floor.

"OI!" Ron shouted, stepping up front in an attempt to get Bellatrix to stop, "Leave her alone, you cowardly –"

Bellatrix slapped him across the face; Harry saw Draco flinch as the blow echoed across the room, and she spat at him. "You watch your tongue when you are in our house, boy!"

"Please," Hermione said, as she raised herself off the floor.

Bellatrix ignored her, and grabbed Ron's face so that he was forced to look at her. "What is your name?"

Ron did not immediately reply, but said in a hushed tone, "Zac-Zacharias Smith…"

"LIAR!" she screamed, and threw him on the floor next to Hermione; Ron positioned himself by her to see if she was okay. Bellatrix next walked up to Harry, pulled his hair back and stared into his green eyes. "And you?"

Harry gulped, but showed no signs of fear. "Gregory Goyle." When he said the name, he saw Draco open his mouth, but close it again. Goyle was, after all, a trusted ally of Draco, and if Draco revealed this Harry would be exposed as a liar.

"Is that so?" Bellatrix taunted at Harry, "IS IT?"

Harry nodded, but Lucius spoke up again. "He lies."

"What did you say, Lucius?" said Bellatrix, but she did not break her gaze from Harry. "What was that?"

"He – he lies," Lucius said. "I know Gregory Goyle, or his father, Sir Goyle, anyway – the boy is lying."

Bellatrix slapped him across the face and Harry moaned as he recovered from the blow. She positioned herself to the center of the room and said in a loud and crazed voice, "Since neither of you are prepared to reveal your true selves to me, I have no choice but to imprison you here until King Riddle arrives –I am afraid I cannot torture you for information for it is King Riddle who wishes to confront Harry Potter – himself," she gave a laugh of extreme evil, and Hermione whimpered.

"Take them to the cellar, Wormtail," Bellatrix said lazily.

Wormtail? Where had Harry heard that name before? It was Wormtail, in fact, who had betrayed the Marauders to form an alliance with the king's followers –

"Except for little girly over here," Bellatrix said, and she grabbed Hermione from Ron, who looked horrified. She took out her knife and cut the ropes binding her hands together. "I want to have a little talk with her!"

"NO!" Ron shouted, trying to grab for Hermione, who was gripped by Bellatrix, but Wormtail held him in a firm grip in one hand, and Harry in the other, who was struggling as well; what Bellatrix would do to Hermione was uncertain, but Harry was terrified.

Wormtail pulled them away down another flight of stairs in the room. Before disappearing completely away from view, Harry saw Bellatrix throw a shaking Hermione to the ground. Ron struggled even harder, doing his best to get out of Wormtail's grip. "Careful, boy, or I may have to stun you!" shouted Wormtail.

"You wouldn't do that!" Ron retaliated. "I could be Harry Potter for all you know!"

Wormtail did not speak, but instead cowered. He shoved them even more roughly down a dark and murky hallway, lined with about two or three small rooms; he took out a dirty, rusty old key, thrust it into the lock of the first cell, opened it, and threw both Ron and Harry hardly into it, so they hit the hard ground. Harry turned around quickly to get a glance of Wormtail smiling at them, then pocketing the key. The minute he turned to walk away, Ron got up and started thrusting at the tiny opening in the door. "Let her go! LET HER GO!"

Ron was banging hard on the door, and Harry pulled him back. "Be quiet, Ron – quiet, we need to think of a plan!"

"We can't leave Hermione alone upstairs with her!" Ron shouted into Harry's face. "I won't let her die, Harry!"

"Neither will I! And if we want her alive we need to think of a plan and escape!"

At that point a high-pitched and bloodcurdling shriek erupted from upstairs and travelled throughout the cellar and hallway. "Please! I know not of the sword!"

"You don't know?" Bellatrix mocked. "Well then how did it get into your possession?"

"We just found it, and we've been using it to cut firewood! Please…please…"

Another scream and Harry knew that Bellatrix refused to believe Hermione's words. "HERMIONE!" Ron was yelling, his bound arms banging on the door again. "HERMIONE! NO! HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

"_Ron_!" Harry said. "Be quiet, Ron, we have to think of a plan –"

"They're going to kill her!" Ron screamed. He hesitated, then said, "TAKE ME! TAKE ME INSTEAD! PLEASE!"

"Ron," Harry said in a very serious voice, "right now we must escape from this cellar. And please hear me out. We need to find a way to get these ropes off."

Ron nodded, and Harry took note of tears streaming down his face and felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"Look around for sharp edges," Harry continued, searching around the tiny room for something to severe the ropes. His eyes took notice of an old but large nail lying about in the corner. "There!" he walked up to it, picked it up and started cutting at the ropes. Once they were off, he rubbed his wrists and handed it over to Ron, who cut them in a swift motion.

"And the boys!" Bellatrix was now saying. "What about those boys? Which one is Harry Potter, hm? The ginger, perhaps? Or maybe the other one! TELL ME NOW!"

There was no reply for a second, then Hermione said, in a very weak and painful voice, "Neither, neither! We are only students, in the woods by accident – PLEASE!" she screamed again, but Bellatrix's cackles drowned any more words she was going to say.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed louder than ever. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" he was now sobbing and pounding the walls with his fists, kicking them, finding any way to escape. "NO!" he slumped against the wall, falling down, his head in his hands.

"We must hurry, Ron!" Harry said.

Ron suddenly said, in a thick voice, "I'll claim to be Harry Potter, then you and Hermione can escape."

"NO!" Harry yelled, his voice echoing in the small cellar. "We are _not _doing that, Ron! We are not putting your life to waste! You've lived seventeen years for a reason, and it is not to die for me!" almost enraged by Ron's suggestion, he leaned against the wall in frustration.

Ron shrugged and instead said, "What are they doing to her up there?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "But we must escape before they inform Riddle."

Ron's head snapped up, and he said, "Harry, if – if anything happens…I am letting you know that you have been a very loyal and valiant friend and that I have had the strangest experience a Weasley could ask for."

Harry was touched by Ron's words. "Don't say that."

Ron only smiled weakly, but stood up, walking to the small gate opening in the door. "Wormtail's not too far away," he said. "In fact, I can see him. We need to trick him into letting us out."

Harry, too, stood up, and looked into the small gate opening next to Ron. "I know," he whispered. "One of us can feign injury, and the other can call him to 'caress' but we'll knock him out and escape."

Ron looked at Harry is disbelief. "You honestly think he cares about us that much?"

"No, but until Riddle arrives no harm is to come to us, right?" Harry said, raising his eyebrows smugly.

"That's brilliant!" Ron said. "Now we just need a convincing 'injury'…"

Harry took hold of his sleeve and pulled it up; he then scraped his skin against the hard cellar wall.

"Harry!" Ron whispered, staring at the fresh and bloody cut Harry had created on his left arm.

"It's alright," Harry said, staring at the cut he had caused. "It doesn't hurt that bad, not as much as Hermione's going through, anyway."

As if on cue, a scream went from above, mixed with Bellatrix's sadistic cackling, but the scream died out, and Harry had the faint idea that Hermione had passed out from the torture.

"We have to move," Harry said, walking to a corner and slouching over to look like he was in pain. "Go call Wormtail!"

Ron nodded, and, with the best impression he could muster, shouted, "HELP! HELP!" at Harry's gesture to continue, he shouted, "He is seriously injured!"

Wormtail appeared at the door almost instantly, and said in a hushed tone, "What is it?"

"He's been seriously injured," Ron said, then backed up as Wormtail clumsily flung out the key to open the door.

"Stay where you are," said Wormtail at Ron, and he walked towards Harry, who was whimpering in the corner, clutching his bleeding arm.

The minute Wormtail grabbed him to see the wound, Harry kicked him backwards, and Ron punched him squarely in the stomach. Harry stood up and head butted Wormtail, and he let out a small wheeze and collapsed to the floor. "I'll take _that_," Ron said, tugging the key out of Wormtail's limp hand, and Harry laughed silently at him.

The two made their way out of the cellar, Harry closing the door silently behind him, and locking it with the key. They looked at each other, and proceeded to walk up the flight of stairs, until they had a decent view of the scene before them.

Hermione lay unconscious on the floor, her dress scattered about – Harry saw that she was very pale, and had something etched out in her skin, blood dripping, but he could not quite make it out –

"She has been of no use to us," Bellatrix was saying, circling Hermione's limp body. "Refusing to tell us which one of her dear boyfriends is Harry Potter. Shame. Let's let Scabior have her."

Ron had revealed his and Harry's hiding spot, screaming, "NO!" at the top of his lungs and charging towards Bellatrix, forgetting he was powerless, and she thrust out her hand at him; a red light emerged from it and blasted Ron to the other side of the room, where he slumped over; as Bellatrix was distracted by the sudden commotion, Harry took his chance, and ran up to her in an effort to save Hermione, but it was too late –

"_Stop _or she _dies_!" Bellatrix said; she was now holding a semiconscious Hermione, who groaned, and had Bellatrix's knife to her throat. "Now!"

Ron stood up and walked next to Harry; both boys were moving on the spot, watching Hermione carefully as she shook, Bellatrix's knife still trained on her.

"Now!" Bellatrix repeated. Harry stopped moving, and saw on the other sides of the room, Draco cowering in the corner, and Narcissa and Lucius standing next to him. Bellatrix grinned. "I want you to tell me who is Harry Potter. Now. Or I shall run her through with my knife –"

"You sick –" Ron began, trying to run towards her, but Bellatrix only pressed the blade into Hermione's throat harder.

"Now now," Bellatrix said. "If you really value her life, you will do as I say. Which one of you is Harry Potter?"

Harry did not speak, nor could he think. He was rooted to the spot, paralyzed with fear. Ron was shaking, terrified, and was only watching for Hermione.

"Pity," Bellatrix said. She turned to Luicus, Hermione still in her clutches. "Call him – call the King – now."

Lucius hesitated. Draco's eyes widened, and Narcissa was breathing hardly. Nevertheless, Lucius lifted his shirt and Harry saw a dark mark, etched cleanly across his skin. He was about to press on it, to call Bellatrix's beloved master…

Suddenly, there was a loud, drawn-out scream; Bellatrix had dropped Hermione, who scattered and ran away from the crystal chandelier above them, which crashed down, shards of glass flying everywhere; Hermione ran and fell into Ron's arms, and quickly regained herself, grabbing onto his shirt for support –

Bellatrix groaned as she lifted herself off the floor. Harry knew that the chandelier had not conveniently collapsed; somebody helped them.

"Harry," a voice hissed behind them, and while Bellatrix was still regaining herself, Harry whipped around and saw Master Snape, concealed by a black and hooded cloak, his eyes dangerously dark. "Come with me, Harry."

Harry was hesitant, but looked back at Bellatrix, who was limping towards them, then grabbed Hermione, who he was sure would grab Ron, and raced out of the room, his hand still attached to Snape's cloak. He was not quite sure what was happening. Had Snape, who, just a minute ago, seemingly leave them to die in the clutches of Riddle, rescued them? Bellatrix was screaming and the pair ran even faster out of the drawing room…

"Why are you doing this?" Harry hissed at Snape. "I thought you were with Riddle!"

Snape did not reply, and Harry grabbed Ron's arm as Snape prepared to disapparate to a hopefully Riddle-free zone…

"NO!" Bellatrix Lestrange had made it to them, and she was blasting spells at the pair, unafraid if she would even be casting the killing curse at them. "STOP!"

Snape rushed to a clearer spot and Harry grabbed Ron by the shirt; as Bellatrix drew closer and closer to them, Snape prepared to turn on the spot, but it was too late – Bellatrix had grabbed a hold of Ron's long white shirt, screaming triumphantly. Snape noticed nothing, and when Harry whipped around to see the commotion, he saw Ron let go of Harry's arm and Bellatrix pull him back –

"RON! NO!"

It was too late. The disapparation was taking place, and the last thing Harry saw before he hit hard and firm ground was Bellatrix's sneering face and Ron's fearful eyes.

**Wow. This is the longest chapter in this fanfic, and the most I've written, ever, perhaps. Ron is very sacrificing. Like in the first book, when he allowed himself to be taken, or the third book, when he told Sirius to kill him if he was going to kill Harry (but they gave that line to Hermione in the movie…hmph), and when he offered to be taken in Hermione's place in Malfoy Manor. I feel as if it's not explored a lot in the movies, or fanfics, so I wanted to bring it out here (:**

**Also, thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I am 1 away from 60 and I am so excited. Thank you all!**

**x**


	15. To Protect & Serve

**Hello readers! Well, I apologize for the delay of this chapter. This chapter is also not that long, only about 1600 words? I'm sorry, but I'm sorting a lot of stuff out, school's almost starting for me and there's a lot to be done, but I will try and get the 16****th**** chapter up and ready as soon as possible, and I promise it will be longer. **

**Now, this chapter starts off with a little flashback as suggested by some reviews. I think it would be nice to show how Harry and Ron met in this story, and soon I'll write another flashback depicting how they met and made friends with Hermione.**

**Current song: Between Two Points by The Glitch Mob. I made a pact with myself not to repeat "current songs" but when my iTunes shuffled to that song, I just could not press the next song. Harry and Hermione are now separated from Ron. So there is a distance.**

**OK, I'm finished. Now the story…**

_Harry looked around. It was his first day at Draconifors, and the school was so large, and particularly unkind to first-years. He caught site of 5__th__ year boys sniggering at him and pointing. He quickly dashed away, so as the older boys could not harm him._

"_Hello, there!" he quickly whipped around, ready for a fight. Instead there was a boy about his age, taller than him, but nonetheless a first year. He had blazing red hair, freckles, and a long nose, and was wearing dark trousers and secondhand-looking tunic. "Are you lost?"_

"_Yes," he said, relieved that he had maybe found someone in the same situation as him. _

"_So am I," said the boy, and Harry's stomach sank. "But I've got a brother whose a 3__rd__ year, and he'll know where we should go. Oh, and you must be Harry Potter."_

_Harry's eyes widened and he prepared to run, but Ron laughed and continued, "It's alright. My parents know Sirius, they're both in the Order, you see. Sirius actually instructed them to have someone help you on your first day of school…it was supposed to be Fred and George, but I see they've made new friends," he said, pointing at two twins who sported the same hair as him. He looked back to Harry and smiled. "I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley."_

"_Nice to meet you," Harry said, smiling back at Ron and shaking his hand. "I take it you know who I am and where I'm from?"_

"_Of course," Ron said. "Now, let's go find Percy. I'm sure he can help us."_

_Harry smiled as Ron lead him through the crowded hallways of the school. He never thought he'd have friends, let alone make a first friend in Draconifors. _

Harry's feet hit the hard ground. He turned to see Hermione breathing heavily on a nearby fence, and he collapsed to the ground, desperate for air; he saw his surroundings, and saw that they were right outside a small village with many houses, and made out a title on the nearby, familiar and rusty gate…

They were at Muggle & Burrow.

"S-Snape," Harry said, or stuttered, as he staggered towards his Master. "Snape…we have to go back…"

"That is Master Snape to you," Snape said curtly, dusting of his dusty robes.

Hermione looked around her surroundings, and rounded on Harry, "Where's Ron?"

"We have to go back!" Harry shouted.

"Keep your voice down, Potter!" Snape said, shaking Harry to silence him.

Harry turned to Hermione, and he felt his nose start to bleed. "They have him," he said in a thick voice. "They have him. They probably think he's me, they're going to give him to Riddle, Hermione…we have to go back…"

"_What_?" Hermione said, helping him up. Harry caught sight of the tears streaming down her face. "How is it –"

"They think that your friend here is Harry Potter," Snape said, "which is a perfect decoy, might I add, Potter, and if you think about going back to save your friend then it will be a suicide mission."

"We can't just leave him!" Harry said, wiping his nose on his white shirt. Hermione was sobbing hysterically into her hands.

"He's as good as dead by now, if we go back, you will be too!" Snape argued back.

"I never knew you were a coward –" Harry began in an enraged voice.

"Do not –" said Snape quickly, rushing up to Harry and grabbing his shirt and pulling him dangerously close, "Call. Me. A. Coward."

Harry shook Snape's hands off him, and said, in a clear voice, "What he did tonight, how much he's sacrificed has proved he deserves to live." He glanced at Hermione. "We have to go back."

Snape's narrowed eyes eased a bit, but he nevertheless kept a stern face. "It is not up to me to control your actions, Potter, even if they are foolish. But I vowed to protect you to Sirius, and to the good King Albus himself. We must return to Muggle & Burrow and ensure your safety for the time being." He turned swiftly and continued walking towards the Gates of Muggle & Burrow, muttering a spell that would let them pass.

Harry stood rooted on the spot, and then turned to see Hermione, who was sniffing audibly, wiping tears from her face, concealing it from Harry. He grabbed her hand. She looked down at his and then hugged him tightly. Over her shoulder, Harry saw Snape glance at them. As she pulled away, they hurried up the trail to the gate, Hermione still sobbing.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

He knew he was going to die, right there. Bellatrix would call her beloved master, and if he would determine that he was, in fact, Harry Potter, his life would end right there. But Ron Weasley knew one thing: Harry and Hermione were safe, and Harry still had a chance in overthrowing Riddle.

He sat there, in his cell, his eyes wide open, staring at the sky in a small opening; it was now a light purple shade; day was approaching fast. Harry and Hermione would've gotten back to Muggle & Burrow by now.

His cell door suddenly flung open and Wormtail burst in, grabbing him around the arm and shoving him out of his cell. "The King has arrived."

He tried not to feel nervous, but a huge feeling of terror overcame him. Either Riddle would make his death quick, or he, like Bellatrix, would play with his food before eating it. He was lead up the stairs quickly, and as he took steps, he started to see the room clearly; Bellatrix was pacing nervously behind Riddle, who's back faced Ron. They were the only two people in the room. Draco and his parents must have left.

Wormtail gave out a wheeze to alert Riddle of Ron's presence. He let go of Ron and he stumbled forward, but quickly regained himself and refused to stare into the cold King's eyes.

"So," said Riddle. "Is this the mighty Harry Potter?"

Bellatrix's face was flooded with nervousness, "We believe so, my lord…there was another boy whom was caught as well, but I think that is irrelevant…I truly believe this boy here is Harry Potter."

Riddle stared Ron up and down. "Yes, but we cannot be sure of it."

Ron said nothing, and did not know if he should. He contemplated the idea of confessing to Riddle that he was Harry.

Riddle paced to the back of the room, then travelled around Ron, looking into his blue eyes, which Ron avoided. Ron felt like prey to Riddle, like he was a deer being circled by wolves. "Red hair…like Lily," Riddle said, edging closer to Ron. "I can see some sort of resemblance to the brave James Potter…but still, I am not quite….sure."

"You don't have to think about it much longer," Ron said, his voice high and cracking. "I…I am Harry Potter."

Bellatrix gasped, but Riddle looked widely unconvinced; he stopped his walking towards Ron and said, in a cruel voice, "Idiot boy. Why would you admit that to me? Are you not afraid of the death you will face?"

Ron shook his head. "Many people are dying for me. You are killing innocent men and women to find me. Nobody deserves to be put under your reign, you selfish –"

He was cut off as Riddle hit him across the face, the blow echoing around the room. "Very well, then. We have caught Harry Potter. Good job, Bellatrix," he added at her, and she smiled to Riddle to show her satisfaction. Riddle raised his hand, and Ron knew what was coming. The Salazar Touch. He welcomes pain, or however death felt like; he then thought of Harry, of Hermione, and his fear eased up a bit.

"Wait," Riddle said, and Ron opened his eyes to see him lowering his hand. "I have an even better idea."

Ron looked on as Riddle smirked and walked to his side. "Harry Potter will be executed in front of the public eye, in three days time, as a reminder of their faithfulness to me and that anybody who crosses the line will be executed."

Ron looked at Riddle, wearing a look of complete incredulousness on his face.

Riddle only smiled even wider, and called for Wormtail. "Take him away."

Ron only stared at Riddle's face as he was led away by Wormtail. His scared blue eyes met Riddle's cold and dark ones. He had already accepted his death. But what he did not want to accept was the wrath the innocent people of Hogwarts would suffer.

**What do you guys think? Please rate/review! I feel so terrible writing this…Ron is truly my favorite characters. Thank you for reading the story!**

**x**


	16. Ambivalence

**Hello again readers! Chapter 16 has arrived.**

**Now, this one was like the last, but longer, and has slightly less action. But it was nice to write. It's quite fluffy, you have been warned!**

**One of the main themes of this one, I think, is the Harry/Ginny-ness. Not a huge shipper of these two like I am of Romione. In fact, I don't really care for them at all, so I wanted to write about them in a way that I would enjoy. Still, though, Romione will be the number 1 couple focus of this tale.**

**Current song: Move Along by the All American Rejects. Again, going by the iTunes shuffle power. But I don't think Harry should move along so soon, I mean his best friend has just been re-captured !**

**OK. I'm done. Now, chapter 16! Enjoy.**

Everything was a blur. Harry was still unsure whether what had happened was happening, or if he had imagined it, and Ron was by his side or right behind him, having escaped with them, also on his way to take refuge in the quiet village of Muggle & Burrow. Yet when he turned around he saw only Hermione, her dress worn out and torn, her hair in a mess, and her face filled with tears.

As the gate became more and more prominent, and Snape's figure became from distant, he slowed down to catch up with her, and in an attempt to get her mind of Ron, he gently took her arm. "What happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, avoiding his gaze and attempting to take her arm from his soft grip.

"You were screaming," he said.

"She just asked me things about the sword," Hermione sniffed, but Harry saw more tears starting to stream. "And which one of you were Harry and…" the next second she burst into tears and buried her head into Harry, sobbing hysterically.

"Hermione," Harry said. "Hermione, what happened? Tell me…"

"She…she…" Hermione said no more, and pulled up the long sleeve of her dress, revealing a blood-red mark on her spelling out the word…

"_Mudblood_?" Harry said. "What's that?"

"It's – it's a word f-for someone like m-me," Hermione managed to say, pulling her sleeve back down. "Someone who's p-parents are l-looked d-d-down upon…for their lack of m-magic, you see…"

Harry stopped her, and wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright," he said. "That's not what you are."

"It's permanent," Hermione managed to say, as she pulled away from Harry. "She carved it into my skin with a cursed knife, and it will never go…it's a permanent reminder…"

"That vile woman has no right to tell you who you are," Harry said quietly. "You are Hermione, and that's that."

Hermione smiled at him through tears and grasped his hand.

"We'll get Ron back," Harry whispered. "I know we will."

"Potter!" Snape's shrill voice broke the moment, and he and Hermione jumped at the sound of it. "Granger! Hurry up!"

Harry and Hermione ran towards the rusty yet familiar gates of Muggle & Burrow. The sky grew lighter and lighter, and Harry could tell it was early morning; the houses were still dark, and the neighborhood quiet. When the gate was directly in front of them, Snape raised his hand, and nonverbally lifted the gate with magic. Before he entered, he turned to face Harry and Hermione. "Bellatrix drained you of your magic?"

His question seemed more like a conformation, but nonetheless, both of them nodded.

Snape rubbed his temple and said, "This was done by dark magic. I know not of a spell that can reverse it. However," he added, at the looks of Harry and Hermione's faces, "It will eventually wear off. Just not by magic."

Hermione sighed in relief, but Harry was the one to groan in defeat. "How long will that take?"

"I don't know, it could be days, weeks, even, although that is not my priority, Potter," Snape said, turning away from Harry. Harry heard somewhat of a sneer in his voice.

Harry's eyes narrowed at him as he and Hermione followed him into Muggle & Burrow. "I am most positive he hates me," Harry whispered hastily to Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry incredulously, but was interrupted when Snape hissed at them to keep up the pace. Harry looked around ,looking for the familiar Burrow house while Hermione exclaimed, "M-master Snape, I wish to see my parents."

Snape didn't immediately reply, but after a few moments he said, "They will be with Weasley's family. I have already told them of my rescue mission at Bellatrix's household using floo. However, Miss Granger, you are to hold your tongue and not interrupt me, for it is my first duty to return dear Potter here safely with not a single scratch."

Definitely a sneer.

"Yes," Hermione whispered into Harry's ear. "He hates you."

"We are here," Snape said, arriving at the familiar front door of Ron's home. "Listen to me, Potter. You are not to breathe a world as to what happened to Weasley, for it is I who will deliver this news privately to Sir Weasley. Not a word, understand?"

"But sir –" Harry began to protest.

"Not a word," hissed Snape, and he opened the door to the familiar home.

"Severus," said the immediate voice of Molly, and out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Hermione's frightful looking parents breathe a sigh of relief, Hermione's mother running at her daughter and embracing her as Hermione cried into her chest. Harry felt a pang of jealousy but quickly turned his attention to Ginny, who was watching him, tears streaming down her face. She mouthed "Ron" before Molly next attacked Harry with a big hug. "Harry! Safe and sound, are we?"

Harry nodded at Molly, and glanced at Arthur, who was smiling down at him. Harry also saw Fred and George, who both, for the first time Harry knew, wore expressions of guilt. Fleur and Bill were there, Bill's arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Charlie and Percy were also present, breathing heavily as Harry looked upon them.

"Molly," Snape's voice said. "Molly, there is something that is needed to be said."

"Where's Ron?" Molly said suddenly, fear rising in her voice. "Severus, where is Ron? He should be here with you!"

"Molly," Snape continued, trying to calm her, "Molly, allow me to explain…"

"Where is my son?"Molly screamed, running out to the streets of Muggle & Burrow, Arthur rushing behind her. Snape closed his eyes for a second, before rejoining her and Arthur. Harry refused to look at the expressions of Bill, Charlie, the twins, Percy and Fleur, and he instead looked to Ginny, who was shaking her head in awe and chagrin. Hermione was still crying silently into her mother's chest as her father stroked her hair.

"Y-you can take my old bedroom, Harry," Charlie said. His voice was a mixture of thickness and a little bit of rage, and Harry felt as if the entire household was angered at him for the disappearance of their youngest son and brother.

Harry took one last look at Hermione, and walked slowly up the stairs, hearing footsteps behind him. He ignored them and reached the second floor, Charlie's bedroom, and closed the door silently behind him. The sun was already beginning to rise and daylight flooded the room, but he nonetheless felt tired, and sat on the old bed, his head in his hands, pondering what he had experienced earlier.

There was a knock on the door, and when Harry didn't reply, the figure opened it and quietly glided into the room. Harry looked up between his fingers. "Ginny!" he said, immediately standing up and smoothing his dirtied shirt.

"Harry," Ginny said. Harry could not ignore the fact that she still looked very beautiful, even with her messy bun, her worn out dress and her tired features. "What happened?"

Harry shook his head and walked over to a corner of the room. "It was all a blur. One minute, we had just recovered the book for the incantation of the Godric Touch and the sword, and the next…we had been captured."

"Whose hands hold the book?" Ginny questioned, her tired eyes lightning up.

Harry breathed out heavily. "Snape was able to recover it during our escape. They lie in his hands now but he has said that he will give it back to me once my powers are restored."

"What's happened to your powers?"

"Lady Lestrange drained us of them once we arrived captive at her home," Harry spat, the image of Bellatrix infecting his mind.

"Lady Lestrange?" Ginny said. "Are you alright? Her methods are quite sadistic."

"I'm fine," Harry said. "Hermione's the one to worry about. Bellatrix tortured her."

Ginny looked down at her feet. "We live in dark times. I do hope she recovers."

"As do I," Harry said, but he was keen to change the topic. He thought of Ginny in many ways but he didn't want her to think of him as a brat who was unsuccessful in saving her brother's life.

"Harry, you knew why I came here."

Harry refused to look up at her, yet it was a resistance. He wanted to see her face, to know he was safe for now, to kiss her and hold her …

"I feel as if you are keeping something from me," she continued, still staring at him. "Please, Harry. I am a part of this."

"No you're not," Harry muttered thickly, and almost inaudibly.

Ginny looked taken aback. "Oh _really_?" she said. "My brother is missing and I am not a part of it? How dare you, Harry Potter."

Harry looked up at her and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright," Ginny said. "Harry. I want to know where Ron is."

"I am not allowed to tell," Harry said.

"I will find out soon enough," Ginny retorted, crossing her arms across her chest. "You are being a stubborn pig, you know that?"

Harry sighed again. "During the escape, I…Bellatrix got a hold of Ron and then he let go. I suspect they think he is me now."

Ginny's eyes widened. "What?"

"They most likely think he is me," Harry confessed, taking time on each word. "They were unsure of who 'Harry Potter' was. That's why they were torturing Hermione."

Ginny shuddered, and Harry again saw tears streaming down her face. She hastily brushed them away and said, her voice filled with chagrin, "Harry, I know what you are feeling and I just want to say that I do not blame you for the situation with Ron," she said very quickly. "You are a hero and it was brave of you in the first place to go on this search effort. I…I …"

"Ginny," Harry said, wanting nothing more than to hold her.

"It's only know I realize how valuable Ron, you and Hermione are to me and I want nothing more than to live with Riddle dead," she continued.

Harry looked up at her, and saw the tears still streaming down her face, her bun now undone, and even though the tears kept falling, she ignored them.

"While you and Hermione and Ron were out Neville and I escaped the prisoner Luna Lovegood," she confessed, her voice stammering. "Now Riddle's down our throats as well…Harry, I want nothing more than to just wake up one day and realize that Riddle is gone, and that we are free."

Harry could no longer hold himself; after all Ginny had told him she had done, he needed to express gratitude. He leapt from his corner and gently took her face in his hands and crushed his lips against hers. He was afraid that she would pull away, but her hands travelled to his chest and his hands slid down to her waist, which he clutched, never wanting to let go. He did not even want to take a breath of air. All that meant to him now was Ginny and her beauty, her passion, her bravery, her everything. Their tongues did a sensual dance and he finally released, staring down at her face, now dry of tears.

He placed a hand on her cheek and said, "If anything happens."

Ginny nodded and smiled. She took his hand in hers and held it to her heart. "If anything happens."

Harry smiled at her, and gave her one last kiss on her head. She turned away from him and walked back to the door, opening it and before exiting completely, muttered, "Rest well." Harry found a nervous twist in his stomach even after she left.

He collapsed on his bed, tired and confused.

He had kissed Ginny in Charlie's old bedroom, doing what he had been wanting to for years now, and he had finally done it. He thought of Ron, and how he must still be fighting to keep alive in the clutches of Riddle. He thought of Hermione, and how much she had gone through, showing her true loyalty to Harry. He thought of Snape, the unexpected hero and aid to their journey, and finally, of Riddle, and the battle that he knew faced ahead of him.

**This is not really a cliff-hanger ending and I want to kill myself because of that…I mean come on, I specialize in cliff-hangers!**

**I will try and get chapter 17 up sometime next week, because I start school next month. Please rate and review! **

**x**


	17. Preparation

**Hello, readers! I am back in about a week (I apologize) with a new chapter. I tried to make this longer but I've got so many things to do (school's almost starting, you see) so I don't have much time. But I'm homeschooled so I'm on my computer all the time.**

**Current song: This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

**I don't really have much to say except this chapter has got a bunch of flashbacks. I hope you enjoy it! **

"…_and they've got these classes, I heard from Fred and George, where they use _actual _dragons that breathe fire and…"_

_Harry found himself walking home from Draconfiors on his first day with Ron Weasley. Ron knew just about everything about the wizarding world, growing up in a pure (yet accepting) family that had taught him so much. Harry found it fascinating and never thought he would be excited about returning to Draconfiors the next day._

"…_and I'm sure that the hospital wing's got some maladies if you get wounded, so we don't have to worry. Nobody's died in about two centuries," he finished, catching his breath as he had said a lot. _

"_It sounds like a handful," Harry said with raised eyebrows. "But I am quite excited."_

_Ron only smiled at him, but stopped right outside a large, replica of Draconifors-looking white school where Harry could only make out girls. "I hope you don't mind. I have to pick up my sister, Ginevra. She goes to Lapifors, right here."_

_Harry shrugged. "I don't mind."_

_Harry and Ron sat by the wall separating Lapifors fromthe stone road they had been travelling down. Ron's head turned as a young girl, about his age, with vivid red hair and freckles tapped his shoulder and said, "You haven't been waiting long, have you?"_

"_No," Ron said, getting up an brushing grass from his pants. "You ready to go home?"_

"_Yeah," Ginny said. She looked startled at the sight of Harry, then her face suddenly reddened up. "Who – who's your friend?"_

"_Oh, this is Harry," Ron said, pointing at Harry. "Harry Potter. He's the one mum and dad are going mad about."_

_Harry smiled at Ginny and raised his hand to initiate a wave. "Hey."_

_Ginny looked petrified and started walking, leading the trail back to Muggle & Burrow. _

"_D-did I say something?" Harry said, looking at Ginny with uncertainty as she skipped ahead. _

"_No," Ron said, shrugging. "Come on, let's go."_

As he was pulled into the room for another interrogation, he knew more people had arrived to marvel at 'Harry Potter'. As he entered the room, his hands bound behind his back, whispers followed him: "_That_ is Harry Potter?" "Perhaps the King has made a mistake." "He can't be _Harry Potter_!" He shook them off as he was forced into a kneel in front of Riddle, but he staggered and quickly regained his standing posture.

"Bow," Riddle said defiantly, pointing at the ground.

Ron only stared back, hatred in his eyes. "I only bow to those worthy of your title."

Riddle smacked him across the face, the blow acting as an echo. "If you will not bow, you will suffer!" he said, raising his hand and using magic to force him into a kneel.

Ron groaned as he fell to his knees, his back facing the followers.

"That's better," said Riddle softly, gliding from his pedestal to face his followers. "This is the famous Harry Potter," he announced to them, Ron's grunting still audible in the background. "_This_, apparently is the 'Chosen One' who will slay me." Laughter erupted throughout the room and Ron's ears turned bright red. Bellatrix's wretched sounds were also audible in the background.

Ron, his eyes closed, chose not to refute and instead breathed heavily, refusing to stare into Riddle's closed eyes.

"Are – are you sure, my lord?" said Pius Thicknesse, one of his followers, eyeing Ron with great discomfort. "My lord, he…he does not seem to look like James…"

"His mother," said Riddle. "He has his mother's hair, and her face structure…he has admitted his identity. I am most certain. Do you question my authority, Thicknesse?"

"No, my Lord, I simply –"

Riddle said nothing, though Thicknesse was cut off as Riddle wavered his arm towards him; Thicknesse let out an ear-piercing shriek and Ron whipped around quickly to catch the follower crumble to dust, another victim of Riddle's Salazar Touch. Ron's eyes widened at the sight of what he would be facing.

"Such a pity," Riddle interjected softly as he walked back towards his pedestal, unfazed by what had just occurred. "We must arrive back to Hogwarts some days time. I must regain my strength. The Salazar touch is powerful, and it takes great energy to perform it. Lock up the prisoner," he said to Bellatrix, indicating Ron, who was still kneeling down.

Bellatrix smirked and motioned at Wormtail, who pulled Ron up and dragged him out of the room, back to the dungeons.

All the time Ron prayed Harry was safe. Whatever happened to him did not matter. Harry and Hermione had to be safe.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

"Hello, Madam Granger," Harry said to Hermione's mother. He had decided to get an early start and visit Hermione, in her nearby home at Muggle & Burrow. Hermione's mother looked worn out, with tired eyes and pale skin. She wore a dark colored dress with grease all over it. "Is…is Hermione home?"

"Yes, Harry," Madam Granger smiled down at him. "She's in her room, first door on the right upstairs."

"Thank you," Harry said, stepping into the house. Before he went up the stairs, he turned back to Madam Granger. "I … I hope I'm not intruding."

"Nonsense, my dear," she said to Harry, still smiling genuinely. She vaguely reminded him of Hermione herself. "Go on. Hermione will be happy to see you."

Harry smiled once more at her, and raced up the stairs, slightly eager to see her and how she was doing, but every time an optimistic thought popped into his head, he thought of Ron and sadness refilled him. He gave three firm knocks on Hermione's bedroom door and waited for an answer. "Come in," said a hoarse voice, as though she had just finished crying.

Harry took a deep breath and opened the door. It was a sad sight. Hermione had just got off the bed, pulling on a long brown cloth to cover her night clothing. Her eyes were puffy and red, and about five or six used handkerchiefs were in view. "Harry," she said, sniffing and slightly smiling at the sight of her friend. "What brings you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Harry said. "I won't leave your side, Hermione. I know you're still recovering from that experience –"

Hermione chuckled a bit. "Oh, it's nothing, really."

Harry shook his head. "It's not 'nothing', Hermione. How are you feeling?"

"Swell," she said, although she didn't look the part. "It's not me we should be worrying about." Harry saw a tear slide down her face as she spoke.

"Hermione," Harry said, and she looked up at him. "I was thinking about it, and…we should do something."

Hermione sniffed and looked up at Harry. "W-what?"

"Do something," Harry said again simply. "I've taken enough of 'stay out of it' lectures from Sirius…Ginny has from her parents…we have to do something."

Hermione stared blankly at him. She quickly scratched the 'mudblood' mark on her arm and pulled her sleeve over it. "Well, what do you propose we do?" she demanded, setting her hands on her hips. "We can't just barge into the place, fetch Ron and leave. That would be completely nonsensical."

"I know," Harry said, walking towards Hermione's bed and sitting on it. "We'll have to plan. And quickly, too. For all we know, he might be –"

He ceased speaking and immediately looked at Hermione, who had burst silently into tears, loads of them streaming down her usually fixed face. She sniffled loudly and stared out at the window.

"Er – Hermione – I'm sorry – I, er didn't mean to – please –"

"Don't," Hermione said, hastily brushing away her tears and turning to face Harry. "It's – it's not your fault. This is a war we're facing. It would be so unrealistic if a few people don't … d-don't p-p-perish…"

Harry walked over to her and pulled her in a lawn and drawn out hug, as he said, "He hasn't perished. I am most certain of it."

As he pulled away he saw her face slightly dryer, and a smile lit up on her face. "Thank you, Harry," she said quietly. "Just wait downstairs, I'll be there quite soon."

"Alright," Harry said, walking towards the door, before leaving, saying, "we'll then be off to R- I mean, Ginny's place," Harry finished hastily.

Hermione smiled as he closed the door, and rushed down the stairs to the foot of it, and sat at the first step while he drummed his fingers on his lap, humming as he waited for Hermione to finish getting dressed up.

He closed his eyes for a second, just to relax…to get away from his current surroundings…he felt his head throb slightly as he fixed a memory…

"_Ginny, slow down!" Ron puffed as he caught up with her. They were nearly at the gate of Muggle & Burrow now, and Harry saw a prominent small figure closer to the gate then they were. _

_It was a girl, with bushy brown hair. She spotted Harry and Ron running towards the gate to Ginny, who was already inside the busy village, and rolled her eyes, wondering why on earth two boys could be running home to Muggle & Burrow._

_As Harry and Ron reached the same pace as the girl, panting, Harry looked at her and saw she had a bossy sort of aura._

"_You've got dirty on your nose," she said to Ron, pointing at him and fixing her eyes to the dirty spot of soot on his nose. "Right there."_

_Ron looked rather offended and hastily rubbed his nose._

"_Oh dear Albus," the girl said, now fixing her eyes on Harry. "Jet black hair? Vibrant green eyes? Are you Harry Potter? My parents have said lots about you."_

_Harry looked taken aback, but replied, "Er, yeah…"_

"_Not to worry, I'm from this village too. My name's Hermione. Who are you?" she added at Ron, who was staring at his feet._

"_Oh – I'm Ronald," he said to her, but she didn't seem at all interested._

"_Oh," she said. "Are you a Weasley? My parents know yours. They're all up about Harry Potter, as well. I know your sister, Ginny, from Lapifors, you see. We take the same classes. No surprise, she seems to be very well at magic. I'm not bad either."_

_Harry looked at Ron, who looked like a mixture of annoyance and surprise. "Erm, nice to meet you, then," Harry said. "We'll be off home now."_

_Hermione nodded at them. "I should be off home, too, my parents will be expecting me. See you around, Harry, and, er…Rupert," she added at Ron._

"_It's Ron!" Ron called to her as she entered the gate, out of view. He turned back to Harry, his face screwed up in confusion. "What the bloody hell was that all about?"_

_Harry shrugged. "I'll race you to my house!" he said, running ahead of Ron._

"_Hey, no fair!" Ron called, running towards Harry. "You got an early start, you prat!"_

_Harry only laughed as the view of his house grew larger._

"She won't say anything," said the solemn and shaky voice of Madam Granger, interrupting Harry's thought.

He spun round and stood up quickly. "M-madam," he said. "I'm sorry, you startled me."

She said nothing, but shook her head. "I was so worried when I had realized that you and her and that Ron boy had gone missing," she continued. "So very worried. Having her back, and her not saying anything to me…it kills me inside."

Harry did not know what to say. He only looked at her, then said, in a hoarse voice, "My godfather once told me that everything would alright one day," he said to her, and she stared at him intently. "He said that Riddle would soon perish, and everybody, even his believers would have a better life. And that Hogwarts would be a whole new place. And that a new king would stand above all."

Madam Granger smiled at him. "Strong words, my boy. Your godfather is very wise."

Harry nodded. "He was. But he's dead…I'm afraid he won't live long enough to actually witness it."

She looked at Harry and said, "I am sorry for your loss."

Harry nodded, understanding her words of comfort. They sat in a moment of silence, before light footsteps took Harry's attention away and he saw Hermione hurrying down the stairs, her eyes still slightly red. "I am ready, Harry, let's – mother," she said, catching site of her. "Oh…Is everything alright?"

"Swell," Harry said to her. "Alright then, Hermione?"

"Of course," she said. She turned to her mother quickly before she followed Harry out of the door. "I'll be back before dinner," she said, kissing her cheek.

Madam Granger wiped her hands on her dress and said, "Stay safe!" as Harry and Hermione ran to Ron's house.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

"Bellatrix!" Riddle's high voice said. "Bellatrix!"

"My lord?" Bellatrix's tired voice said, rushing to Riddle and bowing before saying anything else. "My lord, what is it you require?"

"Bellatrix," he said. "I am most certain – my energy will be fulfilled quite soon," he finished, staring down at his eyes, a smirk slapped on his face.

"My lord?" Bellatrix said, confused.

Riddle looked up at her. "I wish to execute Harry Potter this evening."

"My – my lord," Bellatrix stammered. "Are you most certain? The – the circumstances are very…"

"Enough, Bella," Riddle said, getting up and straightening his robes. "What's done is done. Prepare him for this evening. A lesson will be learned here in the gates of Hogwarts." As he glided off the pedestal he was sitting on, he could only whisper to himself, "What's done is done…"

**DUN DUN DUN! Will Harry and Hermione get there in time? Well ,in all honesty, I don't know either because I haven't written Chapter 18 yet :D**

**But fear not readers! I shall update as soon as possible…I really am unsure why I am speaking in a medieval manner.**

**Oh, and did you like that Harry/Hermione's mom moment I slipped in there? I am not a shipper of these two (ew) but I don't think there's any interaction at all between Harry and Hermione's mom…*awkward***

**I also really enjoyed writing flashbacks. So tell me what you think about those!**

**As always, please read & review!**

**x**


	18. Plan

**First, I would like to say that this chapter isn't very long; in fact, it's sort of a starter for the huge chapter I have planned ahead. So apologies for that, but do enjoy this one, because I enjoyed writing it (:**

**Also, I have begun a new and modernized story, about the trio after the war facing more difficulties after a mass Death Eater break out. It's called the Devil's Tears and I have the first chapter up now, so I would really appreciate it if you checked that story out and review it, it only has 1 at the moment. **

**Current song: Preparedness by The Birds and the Bees**

**Alright back to story!**

"You're not really going to be back by dinner, are you?" Harry questioned Hermione as he picked up with her fast pace.

"No," Hermione said, and Harry sensed guilt in her voice. "I feel terrible. I've lied to my parents enough as it is."

Harry said nothing, but nodded slightly. As they rounded by Ron's house, Harry suddenly stopped Hermione in her tracks. "Look, Hermione. We are all much worn out about what has happened…but I can't imagine how Ginny and the others must be feeling."

Hermione just looked at him. "So what are you saying?"

"We should lay low," Harry continued seriously. "I've been staying here for a while. They don't want to seem to talk about, especially not to me."

Hermione nodded, understanding where he was coming from, but her eyes suddenly widened. "Wait – you've been staying here? I thought you were staying at Sirius's house –"

Harry looked at the ground, cutting off her sentence. "Ginny told me this morning that Riddle's keeping it off limits – he doesn't want anybody suspecting anything about what happened to Sirius…big prat."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly as Harry looked from the ground to her.

Harry nodded, then quickly changed the subject. "Shall we go inside, then?" he said, as he glided up towards the wooden steps on Ron's door. "After you, I suppose."

"Thank you," Hermione said, picking up her dress and giving three firm knocks on the door.

Harry prayed that Ginny would answer the door. She was the only one in the house who had a friendly attitude towards Harry; everybody else, including the twins, were subtly hostile. He was pleased when he saw her vivid hair come to view from the dingy window on the right, and as she answered them, her tired face lit up. "H-Hermione! You're alright!" she said, pulling her friend into a hug. Hermione smiled and as she released Ginny, Ginny caught sight of Harry and her face grew red. "Hi Harry."

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said, awkwardly waving at her with two fingers.

Ginny rushed on, "Eeverybody left with Mother and Father to Sir Kingsley's house to set things straight about – well you know," she said. "Come in, we can talk in my bedroom." As she hastily turned away, her usual pale cheeks still an odd shade of red, she rushed up the stairs.

"Harry," Hermione said, a sly smile set on her face. "Did something happen?"

"Wha - ? Psh, no, no of course not."

"Really?" Hermione said, looking at with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, shut up," Harry said quietly, narrowing his eyes at her as she quickly stifled a giggle.

"Are you two coming or what?" Ginny's voice came from upstairs as the ceiling above them creaked.

"Yes," Harry and Hermione replied simultaneously, and they rushed to the stairs.

The minute Harry had clambered into Ginny's bedroom, he caught sight of a girl, about his age, with long, pale blond hair and prominent eyes with a dreamy quality. Before he could say anything, Hermione had said, "Luna!" and rushed over to the girl to give her a hug. Harry stood by and watched as the two girls embraced.

As they broke apart, Luna looked at Harry, and said, "You must be Harry Potter."

Surprised, he replied with, "Er, yeah."

"Harry, this is Luna," Ginny said, indicating her friend. "She goes to school with me and Hermione, she's the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood…Riddle imprisoned her as an 'example' to show us not to speak of 'Harry Potter'. Neville and I broke her out."

Harry's eyes widened. "_Neville_?"

"I am surprised as well," Ginny said, smiling. "I met him one day going home from Lapifors, he said he knew Ron and you and his grandmother was part of the Order – we've been trying to weasel out any information ever since."

Harry walked over to sit on the bed to recollect the information. "It seems a lot has been going on since my disappearance."

"Quite a lot," Luna said, and when she spoke her voice, which was naturally dreamy, lifted Harry's spirits up a little.

"I'm, er – sorry to hear about your father Luna. I hear he is under house arrest," Hermione continued, shifting uneasily.

"It's quite alright," Luna said. "I'm very certain that once this is all over, I'll be able to see him. There's always a silver lining, that's what my mother always told me."

"Have you and Hermione gotten your powers back yet?" Ginny asked, concerned.

Harry shrugged, and Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Snape said the effects wear off after a couple of days. It's really just miserable."

As Hermione spoke, a hand shot up from the nearby window on Ginny's left; after the figure stepped into the house, Harry had screamed, "Neville!" as Ginny rushed to pull him up to safety.

"Neville, what the hell - ?" Ginny began.

"No time for questions," Neville said, panting as he set himself up straight. "I heard your family was out of town, so I came as soon as I could, because my gran's with them." His eyes darted towards Harry and Hermione. "Hey, Harry. It's great to see you here again. And Hermione, of course," he added at her.

"It's great to see you still in one piece," Harry said. "Ginny told me about a lot with what's going on."

"Ah, yes, we are rebels now," Neville said. "Although I, er, heard about what happened to you lot. That Lestrange had caught you and now she's gone loony and thinks Ron's you."

Hermione looked up at him. "You know Bellatrix?"

"She murdered my parents," Neville said, avoiding their gaze.

"I'm sorry. She killed my godfather as well," Harry said. "On Riddle's orders. She drained us of our powers and then tortured Hermione to try and get out which one of us was 'Harry Potter.'"

Neville's eyes widened. "All the better to get started," he said, standing up from the window sill. "When do we leave?"

Hermione stood up too, but out of shock. "Leave?"

"Yeah. To save Ron, and all of Hogwarts."

"Well, yes," Harry said, standing up as well. "But I'm not so sure there was a 'we'…"

"Ooh, we're coming as well?" Luna asked.

Nobody answered her.

"Look," said Neville. "I don't know what you're planning, but you can't just go fetch Ron like that. You're going to need help."

"And you've lost your powers," Ginny's defined voice said. "Try saving somebody's life without them."

Harry had been defeated. "I don't want to risk your lives."

"If it's for the future of Hogwarts, and to save my brother, then it is worth it. Don't question my decision," Ginny said to Harry, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well if it's any help, I'll come too," Luna said, standing up to walk next to Ginny. "I think the future of Hogwarts is rather fatal, don't you think?"

Neville went to stand in Luna and Ginny's united front, and said, his voice a little quieter this time, "You'll need all the help you can get, Harry. And we're not here to leave. We're here to fight."

Harry sighed in defeat then looked at Hermione, who had looked at him with a gleam in her eyes. "Alright," he finally said. "But don't say I didn't warn you. Just hurry up, get packed and get dressed."

Ginny's eyebrows raised. "Why?"

"Because we're leaving," said Harry. "Now."

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be much better, I promise; that's when they actually carry out the rescue mission. But in the last part of my last chapter you can see why the mission could go wrong. I will try and update soon!**

**x**


	19. Rescue

**First off: I would like to apologize for my absence :( It's used a lot as an excuse but I was very sick. I had a fever and then a cold, and now I'm better but I'm still sniffing a bit. But I managed to finish off this chapter which I will admit is not as great as my others but the story's almost done (I think about three or four more chapters) and then I'll go on to finish The Devil's Tears.**

**Current song: Storm by Lifehouse.**

**Anyway; enough of my rambling, let's get on with Chapter 19!**

Harry had applied his fresh new clothing much slower than usual. The thought of Ron flooded his head, and he knew that his best friend needed him. As he gingerly applied his suede boots on, not paying attention to his hands, but rather looking out the window, at the cold and dark-looking village of Muggle & Burrow. The village had acknowledged his return, but that hadn't hidden the fact that Riddle was still alive and thriving, or that Ron was still missing, or that Harry had not done anything to contribute to Riddle's desired downfall.

He stood up, and walked to the window. He wore a faded white shirt, brown pants and his favorite suede boots. His hands rested on the window sill as he just stared down at the familiar village, contemplating on what the group should do once they had arrived at Lady Lestrange's home.

"Harry?" he whipped around, and saw it was only Ginny. She looked more beautiful than ever, but took Harry aback, as she was wearing pants instead of a dress, with boots, a long green shirt with a large metal belt separating her chest from her waist. Her hair tied neatly behind her head. "Is everything alright? We are ready to leave now."

Harry sighed. "I suppose I am only afraid of what is to come. Hermione and I still haven't regained our powers," he explained.

Ginny looked at him, her brown eyes resting on his face; Harry felt warmth. "Harry, I've thought about it for a while…"

Harry tilted his head a little to the side. "Thought about what?"

Ginny mouthed "wait", before disappearing out of the room. Harry was initially confused, but she reappeared in the doorway, holding the Sword of Godric that he had achieved earlier in his journey. "Ginny…what…"

"Hermione and I have been studying it, and…well, the sword sort of only answers to you, Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"It almost seems as though…it knows who you are, and knows what you'll do with it. I think you should use it." She walked up to him, the blade resting in both of her hands. She handed it to him and he took it gingerly and studied the sword as though it was his first time seeing it.

He nodded, put the sword back in its sheath and stuffed it at the side of his belt. "It will definitely be of use. What about Hermione?"

"I lent her a pair of my mother's old swords," Ginny explained. "She's not terrible at it, but she's not wonderful, either. I think she'll manage it. She's very smart."

Harry smiled and nodded. "And Neville and Luna are all set and packed?"

Ginny nodded.

Harry looked at the sword. "Great."

"Harry, I know you're scared," Ginny's solemn voice said. "I am too. I'm sure half the people in the kingdom are, if not all, and even the neighboring kingdoms of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are panicking. It's OK to be scared."

"I know that," Harry said. "It's just not only me I'm scared for. I never dreamed of people dying for me. I suppose it feels like this."

"Nobody's dying for you," Ginny said, gripping the front of his shirt. "Do you understand? We are going to get through with this, one way or another, but right now, we are rescuing my brother."

Harry put one hand on top of hers and saw a soft glint of determination in her eyes. He smiled and she smiled back, and both knew without speaking that they would not let harm come to each other in the midst of a coming battle.

They were interrupted as Hermione, fully dressed in an outfit similar to that of Ginny's, but her shirt was a dark shade of hazel, with brown pants and boots; her hair was tied back in a braid. "Harry? We're ready to go now."

Harry eyed her and then raised one eyebrow. "Are you sure you can carry that sword, Hermione?" he said as he spotted it neatly in its sheath behind her back.

Hermione raised an eyebrow back, and said with a smirk, "I may be a woman, Harry, but that does not mean I don't know how to swing a sword."

Harry raised both his eyebrows now and Ginny laughed. "Right. Where are Neville and Luna?"

"They're all ready downstairs, we will perform a disapparation charm in order to get there." she turned on her heel, and Harry an Ginny quickly followed her as she led them to the stairs. "Don't worry, Luna has mastered disapparation – apparently it takes a bit of imagination – so I'll disapparate with Ginny and Neville and you can disapparate with Luna."

They arrived downstairs, where Neville and Luna waited in the doorway. Luna wore a shirt of white, to Harry's relief, as vivid colors could have given away their lead. Neville wore a simple tunic and a long sleeved shirt underneath, and had a metal-shackled belt attached to his hip. "Harry!" he said, walking up to him. "Luna and I have been practicing protective spells, you know, since you and Hermione can't cast spells at the moment."

"Very thoughtful, Neville," Harry said, though a pang of jealousy hit him as he realized he hadn't gotten his powers back yet.

"Do you think there'll be any wrackspurts there?" Luna was asking Hermione, who looked rather irritated. "My father said they make excellent guards, though I'm not quite sure myself, as I've never seen them…"

"Alright," Harry interrupted, putting his hands on his hips. "I assume you're all ready?"

"Oh just get on with it, Harry," Ginny said, stepping from behind Neville and crossing her arms. "We should just leave now and discuss other things later. My brother is waiting."

"Right," Harry said. "Hermione discussed this with you, but I'll go over it again just to make sure: all we need to do is grab Ron, and go. We don't need any revelation. It isn't an attack, it's a rescue mission. You can hurt as many of Riddle's prats as you want as soon as we get back here. Understood?"

"Yes, Harry," Ginny was saying impatiently. "Can we leave now?"

"Harry's right," Hermione said, stepping forward and in front of Harry. "The last thing we need is to issue an attack. Be subtle."

"Now with that out of the way," Harry said, stepping towards Luna, "let's go save Ronald Weasley."

Ginny smiled and winked at him as she took Hermione's hand, and Neville took Ginny's.

"Have you performed disapparations before, Luna?" Harry asked, as he took hold of Luna's hand.

"I have before, you shouldn't worry," Luna said.

"Good," Harry said, straightening up and closing his eyes to prepare for the unpleasant feeling he had gotten used to the past few weeks. Gripping the sword tightly in his right arm, he grasped at Luna's hand, and in a mere moment, he opened his eyes as he felt cold air slap his face. He was on a hilltop, with the view of the Malfoy's home some yards away. He whipped around quickly to see Hermione just appear with Ginny and an unstable Neville, who staggered on the spot, looking sick. "You alright, Neville?" Harry said.

"Swell," Neville said, though he looked far from well.

Hermione released Ginny and Neville's hands and took her sword from its sheath from behind her back, walking up to Harry. "They'll probably be having guards of some sort," she said, and by the look of her eyes Harry took out the sword of Godric. "We need to get there protected."

"Right," Harry said, staring at his blade. "Ginny, Neville, Luna, you ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Ginny said, staring at her hands and rubbing them as she prepared to use the ultimate force of her magic.

"Let's go then," Harry finished, and lead the way to the very large mansion, running downhill to the gate. He quickly whipped around to see the rest of the group running downhill as well, following his lead to the gate. Harry took deep breaths as the cold air went in and out of his lungs. Finally he reached a better view of the place, and halted the group with his hand. "There are palace guards at the gates. I didn't know Riddle was so protective."

"We can past them," Neville said, stepping up to stand next to Harry.

"Neville's right," Hermione panted, setting her sword into the dirt for a while. "Harry, you and I can take right, and Ginny and the others can take right."

"You can't get past those guars without any magic," Ginny said, stepping up. "I'll come. You and Harry can use your swords to distract anyone who gets in our way, and then I can use my powers to blast them off."

"Ginny, I don't –" Harry began, but was immediately silenced by the stern look on her face. He sighed. "All right. Ginny, you can come with us. Neville, Luna…be careful."

Luna nodded and Neville looked solemn as the two parted ways and began running downhill again. Harry had the Sword of Godric still clutched in his hand, and he glanced down at it while still running. He wondered why the sword answered only to him, and why on earth he needed it to find the incantation of the Godric Touch…

"OI!" said a loud voice, and Harry's head snapped up as he saw two guards take out their weapons at the sight of the trio.

Harry grunted and lunged at the guard, carefully swinging his sword to collide with his, and they began dueling; out of the corner of his eye he was impressed as he saw Hermione swinging her sword as well. Harry head butted his opponent, and as he backed down, Ginny raised her hand and said, "_Stupefy_!" Harry watched in horror as the guard flew back and hit the gate.

Hermione was still busy with her guard, and she was trying to wrestle his sword out of his hand. She whipped around and said, "Ginny, now!"

This time, Ginny had used a nonverbal spell, and a pink flame went through the guard's chest; while he was dazed, Hermione kicked him down and panted as she looked at Harry's surprised expression. "My father is the village blacksmith," she explained.

"Right," Harry said, clearly frightened. "My guess is that there'll be more of them out there, lurking about, so we better keep our eyes peeled. You alright, Ginny?"

"Oh, never better!" said Ginny, and though she was panting, she was running in place. "I've never felt more alive!"

"Right," Harry said again, and laughed nervously. "We'd better hurry up if we want to catch up with Neville and Luna. Let's get going."

The pair of them rushed from the gate to the front yard of the household, and Harry, holding the sword of Godric up high, kicked the door open, his sword at the ready. He was genuinely surprised at the sight of nobody in view, but the mansion was considerably dark, as if there were no habitants. _Odd,_ Harry thought to himself.

"We – we'd better get to Neville a-and Luna," said Hermione, who was clearly uncomfortable. "G-Ginny?"

"I'm here," she said, though her hands were at her side as she examined the décor of the house. "This is a prison?"

"Don't be fooled," said Harry, his sword still held up high. "Ron and I were kept downstairs; it's so murky and filthy down there. You alright, Hermione?"

"Swell," she said, though her voice cracked uncertainly. "Let's just hurry, I don't want to spend another minute in this place –"

"OI, what are you doing here?" said a rather deep voice, and Harry whipped around, sword in hand, to see a large and bulky man, probably a snatcher, brandishing his hand at them. Harry had a feeling he would use his fists over his magic. "I'll teach you a lesson –"

He was cut off as a bright blue light filled the room and in a second, the man was on the floor, unconscious. Harry turned around, and saw Ginny, her hands still held up. "I panicked," she panted, as she was now putting loose strands of her behind her ear.

"Harry, I'm scared," Hermione said, tugging at his arm. "This place must be infested with guards and what not, I'm scared that perhaps Neville and Luna –"

"We're right here," said a familiar voice, and the three turned around to meet face-to-face with Neville and Luna, who were both jogging towards them, sweat dripping at the ends of their faces. "I took down some bloke and Luna stunned about two others, it was a handy spell if you ask me –"

"Any signs of Ron?" Hermione said, her voice cracking again.

Neville shook his head.

"Look, let's just hurry up and then leave," Harry said to the group. "I am feeling very uneasy about this situation –"

"Mind you, we are as well," Ginny said from behind Neville. "Shall we get a move on?"

Slightly taken aback by her determination, Harry unwillingly put his indicating hand at his side and began walking in front of the group again, holding his sword up for any potential enemy. As the group walked through the door to the drawing room, Hermione gripped onto Harry's shirt even tighter: "This is where she tortured me," she whispered into his ear, and pointing a shaky finger at the middle of the room. "Y-you and Ron must h-have been directly underneath…I-I could h-hear him s-screaming…"

Harry turned around, and spotted a small staircase where he remembered he and Ron had emerged from to rescue Hermione. "I think I know where," Harry said, and pointed two fingers at the staircase, leading the group to disappear underneath.

"Wait," said Neville, and he stopped right at the foot of the staircase. "I'm going to stay up here so that I can alert the pair of you if there's anybody coming. I'll keep watch."

Harry nodded, impressed at Neville's courage.

As they went down, Harry could feel Hermione's nervous breathing on his neck. He couldn't blame her; they were, after all, rescuing Ron.

Underneath was a small hallway with about three lined cells. Harry remembered he and Ron being kept on the very last one against the wall, and hurried down, excited to see his best friend. The first cell, there was nobody there. The second looked even more deserted than the first. And the last one had Harry drop his sword out of bewilderment.

It was empty.

"Well, well, well," said an uncertain and sneer-like voice that sent shivers up Harry's spine. "It looks like we have ourselves a little confusion, don't we?"

**:O **

**Dun Dun Dun! Oh I love cliffhangers. But I got this one all planned out. And not to fear, readers, for Harry will soon discover the incantation and why on earth he needs a sword to discover it. I am already working on my 20****th**** chapter, I will admit. But I am still quite busy so it might take a while to get it up. But I will try my hardest.**

**As always, please rate and review!**


	20. Revelation

**So, ah, um…hello! (:**

**Ah. Where do I begin? **

**I know I haven't updated since October but I was very, very busy. Both in school and personal life. There was a lot that needed to be done and I would just open/close this chapter and I didn't really get to work on it until a few weeks ago. Thank god I revised it, because the first draft of this chapter was pretty bad. So this chapter won't be very long, but quality over quantity, right? (:**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I will try (and I know I've said this handful of times) to get Chapter 21 up soon. I am leaving on Saturday to visit my mom's family for Christmas in a few days but I will still have my laptop with me, so I'll try and update before Christmas, if not after. **

**Enough of my rambling. Enjoy! (:**

Harry slowly turned around. Lucius Malfoy stood before him, with two masked companions on either side. He saw in one of companion's grip was Neville, who had been clearly beaten and overpowered. As Harry slowly swept down to pick up his sword, he said, "What are _you _doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, boy. You do realize that you are in the King's chambers, and are therefore committing vandalism?"

"I don't care what you do to me; I want to know what you did to Ron!"

Hermione, who was already gripping Harry's sleeve with great strength, gripped it even tighter. Harry soon realized the error of his ways and could feel Hermione, along with Ginny, Neville and Luna's eyes on him.

Harry saw Lucius Malfoy's eyes slightly widen. "Ron? What are you talking about, you fool? The King has taken Harry Potter and he intends to publicly execute him in the traitor's hometown of Muggle & Burrow as we speak."

Harry knew he was supposed to keep it secret, but he couldn't help himself. "Didn't know you captured the wrong person, did you? The person Riddle has isn't Harry Potter."

Lucius was breathing heavily, and had completely forgotten that he was supposed to keep calm. "What on earth are you talking about, boy?"

Harry could feel the heat coming from Hermione's face. He knew she would chastise him later but he didn't care. He would not let Ron take the blame. "I am Harry Potter."

Lucius Malfoy had burst, and his face was demented, twisted with anger and fear as to failing to prove himself to his beloved king. "How can this be…I don't understand…_insolent boy_!"

The masked death eaters on either side of Lucius took this as time to act, and had flung spells at both Ginny and Luna, the one holding Neville releasing him in the process. Harry ran to him as Ginny and Luna used shield spells to block the curses. Lucius Malfoy simply stood on the spot, clearly shocked.

"Neville – are you alright –"

"I'm fine – we should – go get – the others –"

"You're hurt," Harry said, and he took Neville's wrist and slung it around his shoulder, so that he was supporting him. He caught a glimpse of Luna and Ginny managing to stun one of the followers, while Hermione managed to wound the other one with her sword.

"Harry," she said, running towards him. "Harry – I fear he will be punished for this confusion – we have to perform a memory charm –"

Harry looked back at Lucius Malfoy and still saw him standing in shock, clearly unable to react to the current situation. "Be quick with it, Hermione."

Hermione looked taken aback upon realizing she had to cast the charm. "I can't possibly do it, Harry, my powers have not been fully restored –"

"Please, Hermione, just try! Luna, Ginny, help Neville to the exit!"

Luna and Ginny rushed, taking Neville's arms and gliding up the stairs as quickly as possible. Harry saw that two of the followers were starting to stir. "Hermione, now would be a good time!" Harry shouted as his hand tightened around his sword.

"Well, I'm working on it, aren't I?" Hermione said, her face flushed and her eyes closed. She raised both hands in front of Lucius and said, in a loud and clear voice, "_Obliviate._"

A purple light had flashed throughout the room and Lucius Malfoy looked dazed and dreamy; Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and the two rushed, running out of the long hallway, Harry hearing Hermione's gasps of fear as the two rejoined Ginny, Luna and Neville in the interior of the mansion. "What happened?" Ginny asked, staring the both of them down to check for injuries.

"Lucius…I…" Hermione began. Her elegant braid was now turning into a messy knot, and her voice was unclear and unfocused.

"Hermione got her powers back, she used a memory charm on Lucius –" Harry said.

"Lucius? Memory Charm? Wha –"

"We've not time to explain, or waste!" Harry interrupted. "We have go get out of here now, Ron's not here; we have to get back to Muggle & Burrow - that's our best chance! Hermione, do you think you can disapparate us back home?"

"I don't know, Harry –"

"I can do it," Luna said. Harry had heard her voice defiant and strong for the first time, and his eyes widened.

"Good," Neville said, his voice somber. "We haven't a moment to lose."

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

His former white tunic was now dirtied, his blazing red hair rugged, but his expression stayed strong. If he were to die, he was to die doing the right thing and sacrificing for the right reasons. It was for Harry, it was for Hermione, and it was for the love of Hogwarts.

"Are you ready to die, traitor?" Riddle's voice filled the cold cell he was placed in Muggle & Burrow's Dungeon. "Dying never is peaceful, is it?"

"It's not death I worry about, tyrant," Ron replied, his voice defiant. "Unfortunately I will not be alive long enough to see your reign end."

Riddle's cold eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth again. "All of these people are about to witness an event that will change the future of this land. Do not forget that anybody who dares cross their king will pay the price. And you will be paying yours soon…quite soon." He swiftly walked out of the cell, his dark robes trailing behind him and whipping out of sight.

**What did you guys think? I know it's terribly short but please do review, it means the world. Till the next chapter!**

**xx**


End file.
